Second Chances
by divadarling
Summary: Story of what happens to the Baroness after Maria and Georg marry. My take on why Elsa is not a nice person and if it's possible for Elsa and Maria to be friends. MariaGeorg ElsaOC not a MarySue. Please R&R! COMPLETE at long last!
1. Chapter 1

_I love the Sound of Music and I was watching it for the millionth time a few weeks ago and wondered whatever happened to the Baroness. Since I wasn't alive during WWII and I've never been to Europe please disregard any war/geography facts that don't make sense. Thanks and enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

The Baroness Elsa Schreader took a deep breath and plunged herself into the cold, foul smelling canal water. At the first her body moved swiftly and effortlessly upstream toward the little town of Lisieux where she knew the French Resistance had a secret outpost. Within minutes the icy black chill of the water began to seep into her skin and slow her swimming. Beneath the water she felt her leg make contact with the slimy silk of underwater planet life. Her arm and face were scratched by dead branches from trees lining the canal path. Despite the smell, the cold, and the dangerous sounds of gun shots from somewhere beyond in the black starless night Elsa swam on.

Here in the still canal water beneath the overcast sky she was not the Baroness. She was no longer a woman of fashion and class or money and fame. She was only a woman determined to complete the task before her.

Near the bank she heard low voices mumbling in German. She touched her feet to the bottom of the canal bed noticing she had lost a shoe as her stockinged foot made contact with the muddy ground. The chattering of her teeth was loud in her ears and she clenched them tightly to stop from being heard. Behind the tall cat-tail grass she waited until the voices died away.

Lisieux was only a few miles upstream. If she could reach the French she knew they would have to help her. No one with any heart could leave a hundred or so odd orphan children to the care of the Nazis.

As Elsa glided through the shallow water she found herself thinking of things she pushed from her mind long ago. Why had she offered her country home near Paris to the aid of the young orphans? Why had she not rejected the Revered Mother when she kept sending more and more orphans to the safe haven? The sight of the vagabond group of youngsters was too much for her to ignore. She was the Baroness, true, but she had a heart, after all.

Jumbled and flashing images began to fill her mind then. She knew the cold and fatigue was taking its toll on her. She knew she would have to leave the safety of the water soon and venture to land to get her bearings. If she ventured into the street and was captured by the Germans she hated to think what might happen to her. Elsa was no fool, she had heard stories of what happened to men and women alike for defecting. Georg risked his life and the life of his family to escape to Switzerland.

Elsa suddenly saw the face of Maria von Trapp. They were back in Austria and the governess was standing drenched from head to foot and facing Georg with courage rare from someone of her rank. Then, later in the governess' room, Maria's were eyes full of fear and angst. Elsa had wronged her that day. The baroness was a bit ashamed it took the cold shock of canal water to reveal such a truth to her. If she lived, she vowed to apologize to Maria, no matter what the pain or humiliation. She would go to Switzerland. She would purchase an estate there. She had to get away from Paris, and she dared not go back to Vienna after tonight.

The memories started coming quicker now. Elsa remembered the face of Henry Schreader on their wedding day. The look of joy he wore remained when he found out he would be a father. His drunken look of despair was the clearest expression in Elsa mind. His face was far too old for a man of his age. It was the last she saw him before his death.

The kind eyes of Georg brought a smile to her colorless lips as she pushed through a thick patch of tangled seaweed. Max Detweiler laughed at her situation and she felt the strength to press on a little further. What would Max say if he could see her now? Elsa might have laughed if her lungs had not felt so frozen. No, she would not tell anyone of this if she lived. Aside from having no real friends to tell the story to, no one would believe her anyway.

The next face to flash in her mind hit her with such force she kicked her legs violently in response. The stone chiseled features of the face she had long since tried to forget was what drove her from the water. His wild condescending voice put power in her limbs as she climbed up the bank. The dark eyes watching her form from across the ballroom pushed her down the gravel road. The longing for the sweet caresses he had never uttered brought her out of her fatigue induced daydreaming.

White letters painted on a brown sign sticking out from behind the fork in the road gave Elsa more hope than she had scarcely allowed herself after leaving her old grounds keeper with the children. He had offered to go for help, but he was an old man and his wife, a kindly old matron, had such a look of sadness at the thought. Elsa was the strongest of the adults. The oldest child, Beu, was only barely twelve years. The task, in her mind, had clearly fallen to her and she had never been one to shirk a responsibility.

Lisieux was just ahead according to the sign. Elsa kicked off her one remaining shoe and sprinted down the road as fast as she could. She was weak but she knew she would soon meet the Allies and the children would be rescued.

Two shots echoed in the still night air. Elsa felt instant pain, a pain so complete she lost control of her movements and stumbled to the ground, her arm skidding in the rocks. Dust filled the air and Elsa's lungs and stinging pain echoed throughout her tiny frame. The tears blurring her vision ran down her cheeks and she saw a tall ominous form leaning over her. She looked up into the face of a young boy. His German uniform was worn and his face fearful at the sight before him. He began to mutter something that sounded to Elsa like an apology when she was startled by another gun shot.

The boy's blue uniform began to darken in a large circle around his chest. He fell limply to the ground. Elsa wanted to sob for the horror of it all. She hated the war. She was not bred and raised to see men die before her eyes, or to embark on impossible missions to save the lives of others.

Three more forms approached from the direction of Lisieux.

"Yes, he's dead," said a French voice without feeling.

"Probably a straggler that got lost," said another stouter voice, "What was he shootin' at?"

"Blime, it's a dame," came the third voice, distinctly British. One of the figures bent down and Elsa was able to see his eyes. They too were worn but they looked kind and anxious.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the British man asked. The first man bent down and began removing bandages from his bag.

"Of course she is not alright, Joe, mon cherie has been shot in the leg," he said. The news came as a shock to Elsa. She glanced down at her leg following it until she saw blood covering her left calf. The solider quickly wrapped the white cloth around and it began to soak with blood.

"The children," Elsa said suddenly and saw the surprise on their faces. "A group of orphan children, about a hundred of them. We've been hiding in the old Millstreet Theater. They haven't have food or water for at least two days and we couldn't move them because of the fighting. You have to get them out. Please, please go to them. They—"

"Alright, alright ma'am," said the stout voice, "Don't you worry. We know where they are now. We'll get 'em out. You just rest now. You've done your part, and a mighty brave part it was. They shall tell your story for years to come."

Elsa relaxed a little at his words and she tried to remain in a sitting position but the cold and the loss of blood forced her to lie down. She wasn't sure how long she was on the road to Lisieux because the next thing she remembered was waking in a warm hospital bed her whole body aching and her leg screaming in the fiercest torment she had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

"I can't wait for you to meet Charley, mother," little Gretl said to Maria from the back seat of the car.

"You'll love Charley," Friedrich added enthusiastically. Maria was surprised that her children seemed so eager to meet a man she had never even heard mentioned. Georg was being mysterious about the stranger the children adored and Maria thought perhaps he was doing so purposely.

"When will we get there? It seems we've been driving for ages," Maria said overdramatically causing the younger of the von Trapp children to giggle.

"It's just around the next bend," Georg said winking in the rear view mirror at his children.

Maria and Georg traveled with Gretl, Marta, and Friedrich in the back and Brigitta squeezed in between the two of them in the front. Liesl, Kurt and Louisa rode with Max in the car behind as they wound around the mountain to Charles Jackson's black pine plantation.

"That's what you said on the last bend," Marta sighed. Maria could tell her children were tired of riding in the car so she decided to try at take their minds of the long drive.

"Tell me again what Mr. Jackson is like?" Maria asked knowing the subject would be a favorite of the children's.

"He has land as far as the eye can see," Friedrich began, "And he runs a lumber business and oversees hundreds of workers."

"He plays fun games," Gretl added, getting her two cents worth in.

"I think he's scary," Brigitta stated. Maria was curious that Brigitta did not seem as fond of the man as the rest of the children.

"Why's that?" Maria questioned. Brigitta clasped her hands neatly over her lap before she quietly answered.

"Well, he talks too loud and…and he smiles but he seems angry all the time," Brigitta explained. Friedrich leaned forward in the backseat.

"That's not true, Brigitta. He's a very nice man. You're just not used to him because he's an American," Friedrich said. Maria decided she'd better intervene before an argument broke out.

"What do you think of him Georg?" Maria questioned and almost laughed at the way his children turned with wide eyes to listen to the response. Georg smiled knowingly at Maria and then drew his attention back to the road.

"All the children are right of course," he answered and Gretl and Marta laughed while Friedrich shrugged at his father's evasion of the question.

"We knew Charley before the war, when his plantation was nothing more than a row of trees and some axes. He's made a successful business out of it and caused more than a little alarm in the upper ranks of society. He does what he wants when he wants and most people don't like him because of it," Georg explained.

Maria was sure the younger children didn't understand the full meaning of her husbands words but Brigitta and Friedrich most certainly picked up on it.

"From all I've heard, I can't wait to meet him," Maria replied and smiled at Brigitta seeing the girl return the look.

"Wait no longer, darling, here we are," Georg said and pulled the car into the front driveway of an impressive looking house.

The hedges were trimmed neatly and lined the entrance to the columned doorway. The white mansion was a stark contrast to the lovely dark pines that shot in every direction as far as the eye could see. Maria had no problem understanding why her children were attracted to the rather small but still magnificent home in the mountains.

As they stepped out of the cars Maria saw Max inhale the smell of fresh pine and pat his chest with pleasure. Max had always looked a bit monkey like to Maria and the action almost made her laugh. The large party of visitors was lead into the entry way and through an open hallway to the impressive back patio. The butler instructed them to wait as Mr. Jackson had just returned from the lumber mill and wished to make himself presentable.

Maria let the children run free to allow their pent up energy from the drive up expand like the trees stretching up the mountains in the distance. Maria entertained them with games for a while but to her own dismay soon informed the children that she must fulfill her duty to the grown ups too. Liesl decided to join her but the rest of the children continued to play.

Once seated next to Georg facing the breathtaking view of the country side Maria asked Georg and Max a few more questions about the owner of the plantation.

"Is Mr. Jackson married?"

"No, and he never has been," Georg informed.

"He's a bachelor after my own heart," Max stated, bringing a smile to Liesl's delicate features.

"It's a shame there are no children to enjoy this magnificent property," Maria said, meaning no insult.

"That is why Georg brings his children," a powerful commanding voice said from behind her.

Maria turned and was finally introduced to the man she had heard so much about. Charles Jackson was a man unlike any Maria had ever seen before. He was tall, much taller than Georg, and altogether different. His chin and forehead were as defined as an ancient Grecian statue. His mouth was a thin line and his expression granite but in his eyes Maria saw kindness and heart.

Georg introduced his wife and Charles greeted her with the manner of any gentleman of high rank. In his deep masculine voice he welcomed her to his home. Maria understood why it was Brigitta seemed afraid of the man. He was powerful in body and spirit but Maria felt completely safe if not at ease in his presence.

"Your children are growing fast," he said to Georg, standing with one hand in his pocket as he narrowed his eyes at the children in the distance.

"Too fast it seems sometimes," Georg answered. Maria could tell the men were great friends. Again Maria was unsure what to make of the man who had never been mentioned before but seemed to know the family quite well.

"How did the two of you meet, Mr. Jackson, if you don't mind my asking," Maria asked. Charles turned to face Maria and leaned casually against the side of the banister.

"There was a small fire at the house in Austria. My father had just died and I was trying to make a go of the lumber business. Georg was one of my first clients, and the most difficult," Charles explained. Max and Georg both laughed and Maria smiled glad to have some information on the history of Mr. Jackson.

"You were just a poor American beggar back then, if I remember," Max said, causing the men to laugh again. "No money, not class standing, no manners…Elsa didn't like you one bit."

Georg laughed but Charles suddenly turned to look over his shoulder.

"Georg, Max, I want to show you what I've been up to since you were here last," he said and turned to the ladies, "Would you excuse us." Maria nodded her head and then watched the men disappeared around the side of the house.

Maria had not heard the name of the Baroness Shraeder since the wedding three years ago.

"Does Mr. Jackson know the Baroness?" Maria asked Liesl when the men were out of sight. Liesl, looking as beautiful as any soon to be bride, locked her blue eyes on Maria.

"I really couldn't tell you. I only know a little more about Charley than I do about the Baroness," Liesl replied. Maria thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"You all seem quite found of…Charley?" Maria said, unsure if the causal name was within her right to use.

"Yes, he is so good with children. After mother died," Liesl stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply before she continued, "Father was at his wits end with us. He needed some time to himself so he sent us to stay with Charley when the mansion was brand new. Charley can be very demanding, like father, but he is also a kind and compassionate man. He and father share a lot of the same traits."

Liesl shifted her position in the chair and leaned a little closer to her mother. Her features skewed up as if she had eaten a bad egg.

"Charley isn't at all mean and cruel to us like the Baroness was," she said.

"Liesl!" Maria scolded. No matter how true the statement was, Maria did not like to hear people say bad things about one another, especially her own children.

"Well, it's true," Liesl defended, "If you hadn't saved us who knows what that stuffy tart would have done with us."

Maria had never heard her daughter say such a heartless thing about anyone. Perhaps Liesl was right about the Baroness but hurtful comments never did anyone any good in Maria's experience. With a kind smile Maria placed a soft hand over Liesl's and drew her eyes to her daughter's hard expression.

"I am glad to be a part of your family now," Maria began, "but I'm not glad because I saved you from the Baroness. We don't know why she treated you the way she did, but if I learned anything in the convent it's not to judge people too quickly. I thought your father was a stuffy, hard nosed widower when I met him, but my opinion soon changed."

Liesl's eyes brightened and she smiled at Maria.

"You are such a good person mother. I hope I can be like you as a wife and mother."

"I have no doubt you will be," Maria responded placing a hand over her daughter's.

The rest of the day was spent in Mr. Jackson's lovely home and exploring the grounds. The children were enthralled with Charles as he showed them each a different facet of his home or work. Kurt and Friedrich were show how to build small wooden toys while Marta and Gertl looked on in fascination. Louisa, Brigitta and Liesl were invited to take Mr. Jackson's bicycles down to the lake below the house. Maria was impressed with the way the man tended to each of the children. As she watched she began to understand why no one had ever mentioned Charles.

Charles Jackson's help came at the time the children and Georg would rather forget. Maria had been trying to get the children to talk more about their mother, and had been succeeding, but the subject was still quite painful for them. Maria also suspected Charles had something to do with the Baroness, another subject neither Maria or her children or Gerog for that matter, cared to discuss.

Maria was left alone on the veranda with Max watching Georg and Charles in the distance helping Kurt and Friedrich with the toys.

"I can tell Georg and Charles are close friends," Maria said, trying to make polite conversation. The task was easy when talking to the ever jovial Max Detwieler.

"Yes. Both men of honor and very bad tempers if you get on the wrong side of them," he said with a wink.

"You mentioned earlier that the Baroness knows Charles," Maria said. She really didn't care to know the answer as she would probably never see the Baroness again, but the subject was mildly amusing and they had time. Max became even more animated, if that was possible, and he seemed to have a great excitement in addressing the topic. Maria knew Max had always been good friends with the Baroness.

"Why, yes I did," Max stated snapping his fingers. "Watching those to go at it was the most fun I've ever had in my life!"

"You mean, they fought?" Maria questioned, unsure how watching two people fight could be so entertaining.

"Oh, they fought something fierce," Max said and walking closer to Maria he looked over his shoulder suspiciously. "Confidentially, I think they enjoyed fighting with each other. You never knew Elsa that well, but when she lets lose, I mean really lets lose, she has a temper to rival the fires of Hades. Pardon the expression. Charley has a temper just as fiery maybe even more so. When the two went at it they were, well, they were beautiful together. I wished there had been some way to get them into my act." In his excitement Max seemed to fluster himself. He calmed down a little but still not enough to sit in his chair.

"What did they fight about?" Maria asked, finding the subject more interesting as Max went on.

"Ah, that my dear Madame von Trapp is a subject of some conjecture," Max stated in his most gentlemanly tone.

"What do you mean?" Maria again asked. She took a sip of tea and placed the white cup back on the lovely wooden table.

"Your dear husband will tell you that they fought about war, politics, class, the theater, the rising price of milk, I even remember one conversation over a particularly American hat Charley bought that Elsa thought was absolutely inane. Of course, they had a great deal in common for fighting so much. I remember Charley dragging Elsa kicking and screaming to a big band concert. She thought she would hate it, as much as she hates Charles Jackson, she said. She didn't though. Later she told me that was one of the best nights of her life," Max put a hand to his chin and chuckled as he spoke of the memories.

"And what do you say they fought about," Maria asked, laughing at Max's ability to tell a story. Suddenly Max straightened in his chair and his animated features fell into a solemn stare. The action caused Maria to narrow her eyes in confusion.

"If I'm right, it is really a very sad tale," Max began, staring at the ground as he twirled an unlit cigar between his fingers. "I think what they really fought about, underneath it all, was the fact that Elsa was a noble born Austrian and Charley was a common American businessman."

Maria was not clear on what exactly Max was saying. Her voice sounded too pleasant for the sadness that was in Max's.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Maria said. Max snapped out of his trance and brought his brown eyes to meet Maria's.

"It's my theory that Charley was in love with Elsa, I dare say he wanted to marry her, but Elsa being…well, Elsa, kept avoiding him until she finally ran away or, at least, ran to Georg," Max explained.

"Was she in love with him?" Maria questioned, feeling a little out of her comfort zone. She did not like to gossip about people, and she did not like to hear about two lovers not ending up together.

"I think that is only a question Elsa herself could answer. But I will tell you one thing about her Maria; it's against her nature to fall below her station. Rank is the most important thing in the world to her, next to money, of course. Charles has a nice plantation here, to be sure, but he is hardly wealthy enough to tempt the Baroness.

"If you want to know the honest truth, I'm quite surprised she let you have Georg with so little struggle. She will probably never be civil to you, because you, like Charley, represent everything she hates. Lower class mingling with the upper ranks…not that I feel that way. I think you are the best thing that could have ever happened to Georg and his family," Max said, quickly defending himself. Maria placed a hand on the table and smiled.

"I know Max. Thank you," she replied. "Well, this has been an interesting conversation, if only to learn more about Charley." Max smiled and they both turned their attention back to the two men and children. Maria took the conversation and locked it in the recesses of her mind, doubting she would ever have to seek it out again. The Baroness was not a woman she was likely to see ever again.

Maria was wrong, however, for the very next week she meet the woman again after three years. Maria was disappointed that the Baroness decided not to attend the wedding although Maria could hardly blame her. She thought perhaps the woman was not as bad as Georg's lovely children had made her out to be. Still, Maria was wary of her once dangerous rival, especially after what Max had said about her.

From the entrance to the ballroom Maria observed the Baroness navigate the steps beyond the front door of the house with difficulty. The woman was still graceful and highly fashionable but she leaned heavily on a small golden cane in her right hand. The von Trapp butler took her long white fur and pointed her in the direction of Georg and Maria.

As she approached Maria caught a glimpse of the slight limp in her step and tried to hide her surprise that the woman had accepted the invitation to the party. The Baroness greeted Maria with a pleasant smile and Maria saw the woman still looked as young and beautiful as ever. She must be nearing forty and yet she did not look a day over thirty.

"Hello, Madame von Trapp," the Baroness said extending a delicate hand. Maria always thought the Baroness a frail, helpless sort of woman but her handshake was undeniably firm. There was something in her voice Maria had not heard before but she was unable to place it.

"Captain," the Baroness acknowledged and extended a hand to Georg. Maria's husband looked at her for approval and Maria slightly nodded.

"Please Elsa, you've always called me Georg, there is no reason to change that now," he said. Maria saw the hidden mark of relief on the Baroness' face.

"Thank you," she said in her low husky tone.

"Go in and enjoy the party," Maria suggested, "We'll be in as soon as we've finished receiving guests." Maria was about to turn and face the door, as more guests arrived, but the Baroness maintained the attention.

"I am glad you've settled safely here in Switzerland," she said. Maria exchanged a surprised look with Georg who did not seem as taken aback by the comment.

"As are we," he said politely and bowed. The Baroness returned the bow and resumed her slight limp into the ballroom.

"What happened to her?" Maria whispered to Georg as the next guests approached.

"I haven't the foggiest," he replied and turned his attention to the newly arrived.

Maria and her husband greeted all their guests before entering the ballroom and joining the festivities. The von Trapp's had been in Switzerland for nearly two years but this was the first chance they had to see old friends. Maria knew Georg was anxious to host a party, as many of their acquaintances from Austria had defected to Switzerland.

The thrill and excitement of the ball was not lost on Maria. She had not been a part of Georg's world long enough for the grander and splendor of the event to have lost its appeal. The dresses were a bit less extravagant since all of Europe had fallen on hard times, but the rich were still rich. Much to Maria's surprise she found little difficulty in being accepted into the ranks of Georg's world. He wisely informed her that only those with old money would find his marriage intolerable.

"Well, I don't think it's proper at all," said Glance Whither, and older woman who lived in a large mansion on the other side of town.

"What isn't proper," Maria asked as she broke into the conversation.

Glance was old money, but she was a kind woman, and if accepting Georg's marriage had ever been a concern in her mind Maria's bright small and undeniable kindness put that worry to rest. Glance stepped away from Georgina Gusta to allow Maria to enter into the conversation. Georgina was Glance's best friend but with money made quickly just before the war. Maria knew Glance was from the old upper class, but accepting kind people old class or not, had never really been a problem for her.

"It's that Schreader woman," Georgina said placing a hand on Maria's shoulder and leaning closer to take her into confidence.

"The Baroness?" Maria questioned a puzzled expression dancing on her features.

"Such a vulgar woman," Glance began, "I knew her family before the war. She used to be such a pretty little thing and a lady to be sure." Glance nodded her head to exaggerate every word.

"And she isn't now?" Maria said, unsure what to make of the conversation.

"Madame von Trapp you are a gem," Georgina laughed and Glance joined her.

"Elsa Schraeder once held her station with honor, when she was engaged to Georg and before," Glance said with a wink to Maria. Maria knew Glance and most of the town had heard about her triumph over the Baroness.

"She fled to Paris during the war and opened her house to a bunch of barbarian children," Glance continued. "She was probably trying to win back favor with the upper class but her actions during the war are inexcusable."

"I heard she abandon the children when the fighting got too close and left them to fend for themselves while she escaped," Georgina added dramatically. They both now turned their old eyes on Maria.

"She's not a woman of your caliber Maria, take our word," Glance informed.

Maria politely left the conversation, not quite believing everything she heard. Glance and Georgina, it was well know, were infamous old gossips who would cry drought in the middle of a flood if that was the rumor. Maria made the rounds and noticed she had yet to talk to the Baroness. The once governess was not at all thrilled to converse with the woman who had wronged her but it was her duty as a good hostess. Besides, the Baroness had made the effort to attend the party, something that surprised Maria a great deal even after the initial shock.

Sliding from conversation to conversation Maria scanned the golden rimmed room from the light blond hair of the Baroness. She had all but given up when she finally spotted the familiar form outside on the terrace overlooking the small lake. Maria excused herself from the docile group around her and ducted out into the warm night air.

Approaching slowly from behind, Maria drew a deep breath and felt as through she needed the courage she dreamt of the first day she entered the von Trapp home. The Baroness held a sparkling glass of wine with one hand and the other rested on the elaborately decorated cement railing. Her golden cane rested near her against the railing.

"It's a pleasant night out," Maria said, her voice much steadier than her nerves. She joined the Baroness in overlooking the beautiful gardens in the moonlight.

"Do you not find it odd that I decided to attend?" the Baroness asked, her voice elegant and a bit imposing.

Maria was not sure where the conversation would go but she was eager to learn more about her mysterious rival. Georg had been less than forth coming with the details of the Baroness' past and it had not been a subject Maria wished to pursue. The conversation at Charley Jackson's a week before with Max was the most she had ever learned about the Baroness' past.

"We are flattered that you came," Maria answered, choosing her words carefully. The Baroness always played dangerous word games with Maria.

"I am a proud woman," the Baroness began, her regal chin lifted a little higher, "Perhaps too proud at times."

Maria looked at her and waited in silence for the Baroness to continue for she knew of nothing to say.

"Because I am proud," the Baroness continued, "I will only say what I must say once. I am of royal blood, you know. My family's heritage has been passed down through five hundred generations. You are nothing more than a common governess, despite the rise in rank your marriage to Georg provided you with."

Maria could not help feeling a twinge of pain at the Baroness' words. The woman could be quite curl and insensitive and Maria had to clench her teeth to keep from rebutting the insult. The Baroness must have sensed Maria's concealed anger.

"Don't be alarmed by my words Madame von Trapp," the Baroness said as she turned her head slowly and smiled sadly at Maria, "I mean no offense by them. I simply see the difference in our rank as a, a natural fact of life, if you will."

"If you wished to show your disapproval of my marriage you needent have come," Maria began but was interrupted by the Baroness.

"Disapprove? No, I don't disapprove. I'm actually rather impressed with the way society has accepted you," the Baroness said. Maria almost thought the woman looked proudly down on her as if Maria's rise in rank had been entirely her doing.

"I merely wish for you to understand the difficulty I have in saying what I'm about to," the Baroness explained. "I came here tonight for one reason alone. It was not for the party. Dancing and balls no longer hold the same pleasure for me that they once used to." The Baroness seemed to unconsciously touch her left leg, an action that plucked at Maria's sympathy and curiosity. The Baroness continued to speak.

"I came to apologize to you. I treated you abominably, governess or not. I look back on my behavior with shame."

Maria was not sure what she expected from the conversation, but an apology from the statuesque Baroness was most astonishing. Quietly Maria studied the expressions of the woman standing next to her in an attempt to better understand her.

"It was quite wrong of me to encourage you to run away. I can see that now. I don't make excuses for myself, but you must understand that I was frightened and Georg seemed my only escape. I thought I could make him marry me, even if he didn't love me or I him. My financial situation would have been secured and…as foolish as it sounds, I wouldn't have been alone. I unsheathed my claws on you because I was desperate and I am sorry."

Maria stared blankly at the Baroness. The apology was not entirely what she had come to expect in an apology but it was sincere and heartfelt none the less. Maria smiled, stepped forward and, a little boldly, put a hand on the arm of the Baroness.

"It is not foolish to want friendship and love, and I whole heartedly accept your apology. I will tell you that it is unnecessary. The best soul searching I ever did in my life came because you told me to run away. If anything I should thank you for that. I had already forgiven you long ago," Maria said. The Baroness stiffened a little under Maria's touch but her face remained demure.

"I can see why Georg married you," the Baroness said, drawing her arm away and reaching for her cane, "You have faith that is really very touching." There was something phony in the way the Baroness spoke but also a hint of sadness in her expression. She was a difficult woman to understand, at least, for Maria.

Maria smiled again and watched as the Baroness slowly made her exit. Then, a thought occurred to Maria, from where she wasn't sure at the time although years later she would credit the inspiration to her Maker.

"Baroness," Maria called out and the woman turned around. "Georg is taking the children into town on Saturday and…perhaps you would like to join me for tea?" Maria was a bit alarmed at the wavering of her own voice. The blue eyes of the Baroness looked Maria up and down.

"No thank you, my dear," she answered. Maria tried not to let it show but she knew the disappointment was written all over her face. The Baroness again studied Maria.

"I like my tea served promptly at eleven forty five," she said and turned to leave the party. Maria could not stop the delighted smile from appearing all over her features. She thought of the wonderful blessing of forgiveness and the excitement at the possibility of making a new friend out of an old enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story switches between Elsa and Maria's point of view which is marked. I hope that helps make it less confusing! Thanks for all the reviews, they are appreciated! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Elsa:

The large white oak doors to the von Trapp home had seemed less intimidating when Elsa stood in front of them the night of the party a few days ago. Elsa impatiently lifted her chin and wondered what could be taking the butler so long to answer the door. The unexpected tea with Madame von Trapp was something Elsa wanted to get over with as soon as possible. Her agreement to the offer made her realize she was lonelier than she thought.

Finally the door swung open and to her surprise Madame von Trapp was standing on the other side.

"Hello, come in," Maria said, and Elsa was taken a little aback.

Perhaps Maria didn't realize how improper it was for her to answer the door and not her butler. With an eyebrow lifted in disapproval Elsa entered and was led to the open villa behind the house. Tea was served at exactly eleven forty five much to her amusement. Maria listened if nothing else.

"Your home here is quite lovely," Elsa began, "but I do prefer the mansion in Austria."

Elsa studied Maria to see what she would make of the slightly insulting comment.

"I know Georg and the children miss it terribly," Maria responded.

The redhead set down her tea cup and Elsa could tell she was gathering her courage to speak.

"What have you been up to since the war? I heard you opened your home in Paris to orphan children. That is lovely of you," Maria said.

Elsa stiffened and she sent a hard gaze toward Maria.

"I'd rather not talk about that," she said curtly and averted her gaze.

When she looked up Elsa could see Maria's alarm written plainly on her face. Elsa had to chuckle a little at the way she startled the woman.

"You are trying and I am making it difficult for you," Elsa said.

"It's alright," Maria responded regaining her bright smile. "We'll just try another subject."

Elsa could see Maria scrunch her nose as she thought of something else for them to talk about.

"Oh, I know," she said and slapped her hand on the table. Elsa admired how full of life the girl was.

"Have you ever been to a black pine plantation?" Maria asked. Elsa was surprised by the question and a little wary of it but she did her best to make be polite.

"I can't say I have," she answered cautiously. Maria's eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Georg took the children and I to the most beautiful plantation last week. You really should see it. It's in the hills just above the village. The man who runs it is an American and good friends with Georg. I think you may know him, Charles Jackson," Maria said.

Elsa had not heard the name in many years and even the sound of it so foreign and unique made her heart skip. The Baroness desperately wanted to be nice to Maria, to make a friend because she had none, but the mention of the dreaded name was too much for her.

"Yes, I've met him," Elsa snapped, "And I don't want to waste another breath on such a vulgar, ignorant boy!"

Maria's face went pale with fear. The intention of the Baroness was not to be cruel, but she had always guarded to her heart with ferocity especially when dealing with subject that had left an unhealed wound.

"Oh," Maria finally mustered. "Well, perhaps you'd better pick the subject."

Elsa tried to soften her ruffled feathers a bit by relaxing her shoulders. She regained her composure and hoped to reassure Maria with her smile.

"No, you try again Madame von Trapp, the third time is bound to be the charm," Elsa said lightly. With relief Elsa saw Maria relax as well.

"There is a lovely little Abby down the road," Maria began, "Have you been there? I took the children to mass and the inside of the building is quite lovely."

Elsa forced herself not to slam down her tea cup. She could not believe three times in a row Maria would hit on a painful subject. She looked down into her napkin.

"No," Elsa answered keeping her voice low.

"You should come to church with us on Sunday then, and we can show it to you," Maria invited, her upbeat tone nearly causing Elsa to stand and leave.

"I haven't been inside the walls of a church in twenty years," Elsa growled. She hated to see Maria's dejected look once again. This time Maria seemed to gather a bit of bravery out of her frustration.

"May I ask the reason?" The redhead questioned.

"You may," Elsa said lifting her chin, "But I'm afraid I'll decline to answer."

Elsa waited for a few moments in anticipation. She was sure Maria would give up the effort to befriend her. Elsa wanted a friend so desperately, and although she thought Maria beneath her, the woman was by far the kindest and most accepting she had ever known.

"Well, we make a fine pair don't we," Maria asked, on the verge of laughter. Elsa had to smile in return and ducted her head in relief that Maria would not throw her out.

"I know," Elsa began, "Why don't you tell me what each of Georg's children have been up in the past three years."

Maria's eyes brightened.

"You want to hear about that?" She asked with surprise lining her voice.

"It seems to be the only subject that won't offend either one of us," Elsa replied.

Maria smiled warmly and nodded happily. The rest of the afternoon was pleasant, Elsa even thought perhaps enjoyable. The most notable event in the lives of the von Trapp children was the recent engagement of the oldest daughter, Liesl, to a solider named Jeof. The information meant little to Elsa, but the subject kept Elsa from having to talk about herself. The Baroness only hoped Maria didn't notice that each subject they talked about did not have to do with Elsa directly.

Maria:

Maria did notice that the Baroness refused at all costs to talk about herself. Next Thursday Maria had invited the Baroness back for tea, this time with Liesl and to Maria's surprise the woman agreed. When Georg returned that night Maria sat up next to him in the large king size bed as he read the newspaper.

"I had tea with the Baroness today," she told her husband, not looking up from mending Marta's shirt. Georg put down the paper and looked at Maria with shock.

"Why on earth would you do that?" He asked, his voice somewhat exasperated.

"I like to make new friends," she replied. Georg took of his glasses and shook his head.

"Elsa isn't the kind that makes friends," he responded. Maria really did not want to waste time arguing with Georg on why he thought she should be friends with the Baroness.

"Tell me what you know about her Georg. She is a sad sort of person, really. I never noticed that until today. What is she sad about?" Maria asked. Georg's at first wrinkled his brow but it soon softened as Maria intently watched him for an answer.

"For all the time I knew her I didn't learn that much about her. She's not one to talk about herself. She's very jovial, very charming, but also quite withdrawn," Georg said and left the subject there. Maria was determined to interrogate him for all the information he knew.

"She told me today she hasn't been to church in twenty years," Maria informed. Georg turned his head to the side in thought.

"Huh, that explains a lot. She always had some excuse not to attend mass with us, although I can't say I went as often as I should have before your pious influence," he said teasingly. Maria remained serious, for the subject had not been explored thoroughly enough yet.

"Why do you suppose she hasn't been?" Maria questioned. Georg sighed loudly, a sign he was getting bored with the topic.

"I really don't know, darling. All I know about Elsa I learned mostly from Max. She was married to a man named Henry Schraeder. He wasn't a Baron but he had good family connections and was quite wealthy. The match was looked on with pleasure by both families. He died after only a year or so of marriage and then she moved to Vienna. Her only living relative is a great aunt I think, her parents died shortly after her wedding. She met Max when she first moved to Vienna and the two became fast friends. Max introduced Charley and I to her at about the same time. Although my wife was still alive then so I didn't pay much attention to Elsa. I promise you that is all I know about her past," Georg said. Maria smirked. It was her turn to tease.

"Well, that is very little for a woman you almost married," Maria shrugged.

Georg laughed and snatched the sewing from Maria's hands holding it above his head and out of her reach. Maria tried to grab for it and he only gave it back when she rewarded him with a kiss.

"Max told me that she was in love with Charles Jackson," Maria said, interrupting Georg's reading again.

"You know Max," Georg said looking over his glasses, "I highly doubt that. Elsa loathes Charles Jackson and he is not at all fond of her. It's lucky for us he stopped going to party's or else they might have run into each other the other night. Max would have enjoyed that I'm sure, but the scene for the rest of us would have been unpleasant." Georg chuckled at whatever picture had formed in his mind.

"Hum," Maria replied, "Well, there are far too many unanswered questions about her for my liking. I've made up my mind to befriend the Baroness and there will be no stopping me." Georg closed the newspaper and took of his glasses.

"I wonder what she knows anything about weddings," Maria mused to herself, "I'm almost positive I can convince her to help me plan Liesl and Jeof's wedding."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Georg sighed, his voice lacking enthusiasm. He turned out the lamp near his side of the bed. Maria put away the shirt and smiled to herself. The Baroness was obviously reaching out for a friend, and Maria decided no matter what the woman did, she would be a friend.

Elsa:

Elsa met Maria for afternoon tea on a weekly basis and she was surprised at how quickly Maria became her friend. They still only discussed subjects of fluffy social value but at least Elsa had someone to talk too, even if the talk was cheap. On more than one occasion Elsa could not help herself from making a comment or two about Maria's rank or something equally insulting, but to Elsa's relief the woman just shrugged it off. Elsa had never known anyone to take an insult so well. The guilt of it all caused Elsa to try her hardest to bite her tongue when a rude thought sprang to her mind.

Maria needed to do some shopping for Liesl's pending wedding and Elsa volunteered to go with her, as she was familiar with the best shops in town. They had taken a taxi instead of driving and walked up and down main street looking in windows and having a good time. Maria didn't seem at all bothered by the fact Elsa was forced to walk slowly with her cane.

"Baroness, look at this dress," Maria said, her eyes glued to a statue in the window of a store. The dress was not all that impressive to Elsa, but to Maria the whole world was full of wonder. Elsa smiled and stopped when she reached Maria's side but she kept her eyes on Maria not the dress. She lightly touched Maria's arm to draw her attention away from the store window.

"Please, Maria, I think it's time you called me Elsa," she said. Maria slyly smiled, not the reaction Elsa had expected.

"Thank you," Maria answered sincerity heavy in her voice.

"Shall we go in and see how much it is?" Elsa asked. Maria shook her head.

"Oh no, Liesl doesn't need any more dresses," Maria replied rolling her eyes skyward. The Baroness looked from Maria to the store window and back again.

"Not for Liesl, my dear," the Baroness said, "for you."

Not only did Elsa encourage Maria to try on every beautiful expensive dress in the store, she made the once governess a gift out of the most costly and elegant one. Maria of course objected from the beginning to the end, but Elsa was very insistent and knew Maria did not dare argue with her too much.

"I'll just package this for you," the white haired store keeper informed them when Elsa finally won the argument.

Elsa nodded and she and Maria waited near the front desk for the man to return. Elsa rolled her eyes at Maria's continued profuse thanking when she heard the bells above the door signal that someone else had entered the store. A man in a striking grey suit approached the front desk and Elsa peered around Maria to see him. He was tall and incredibly handsome with a square jaw and fine brown hair. Elsa gripped her golden cane a bit tighter when she realized she had been ogling Charles Jackson.

"I'm here to pick up an order. Under Jackson," his familiar booming voice filled the store.

He hadn't seen Elsa yet, and try as she might she could not tear her eyes from him, even when she heard Maria say her name. Charles glanced over and did a double take when he realized who was standing next to him. She wondered what he thought of her now. The last time he'd seen her she had been much younger, and she hadn't needed a cane back then as she did now. She searched his eyes to see if they still held that unique intense stare she had seen him give to her alone.

"Madame von Trapp," he said, forcing his eyes on Maria and taking her hand politely.

"Charley Jackson, hello," Maria said pleasantly, "I think you know the Baroness Schraeder."

"That is my misfortune," Charles responded. Elsa felt the blood rush through her veins. Why did he have to insult her in a way that made her face flush?

"You see, Maria," Elsa began her voice cold and pristine, "A vulgar, ignorant boy, just as I told you." Elsa wanted to see how Maria was reacting to their behavior but she could not pry her eyes from the man she had not seen in years.

"Am I a topic of discussion often, ladies?" He asked, his American accent flawlessly insinuating. Elsa felt her temper taking over.

"Kindly direct your offensive manner at me alone, leave Mrs. Von Trapp out of it," Elsa responded, proud of her haughty tone.

"Jealous, are you?" Charles asked, his lovely lips forming into a devilish smile.

Elsa felt as though her legs would give out at any moment and she blamed the reaction on the long day's walking. Charles had hit Elsa a little too close to the mark and she knew it. He always had a tendency to do that. Although Elsa considered Maria her one friend, she still felt shame in the fact she lost a man to a woman of lower rank and much less beautiful. Elsa set her cane against the side of the front desk.

"I'm surprised a store of this reputation would allow your kind in," Elsa said, taking out her white gloves and slowly slipping them over her fingers.

"You're the only one living in the world of past barbarian royalty, Elsa," Charles informed his voice completely overbearing.

"The Baroness Schrader to you," she corrected ice in her voice.

Maria had backed away from the two of them a little, so Elsa and Charles were facing each other directly. The vulgar American extended his large hand and gripped the golden cane.

"What happened?" He questioned, his eyes intently locked on Elsa. She lost a little of her composure at the softness of his eyes but did not give in.

"Nothing," she hissed, "I simply find the cane useful in fending off unwanted company."

Elsa ripped the cane out of Charles' hand and proudly made her way to the exit. She could hear Charles' rich laughter follow her all the way out the door.

The Baroness hailed a taxi and hoped Maria would exit the store before Charles. Finally, with a large blue dress box in her hands, Maria approached and without saying a word climbed into the taxi. The ride to the von Trapp home was spent in silence. Elsa wondered why Maria did not attempt to ask questions about the encounter. As the taxi pulled into the driveway Elsa finally broke the silence.

"Are you not going to ask me about what happened?" Elsa questioned. Maria, her hands holding tightly to the box in her lap, looked up at Elsa.

"You said once you did not wish to talk about it, Elsa. I respect that," Maria replied. Elsa nodded but was saddened. She said a polite good-bye to Maria and wondered why she wished she hadn't told Maria she did not want to talk about Charles Jackson.

Maria:

Maria entered the house singing. The children wondered why she was in such a good mood and she simply answered she'd had a lovely day with Elsa, the Baroness. Liesl helped Maria put the younger children to bed and joined her in the study later that evening.

"Liesl," Maria said excitedly, "I'm bursting if I don't tell someone what happened today, and I know your father won't appreciate it like you will."

"Tell me mother," Liesl insisted eagerly. Maria leaned forward and smiled.

"Today the Baroness told me to call her Elsa," Maria explained triumphantly. Liesl looked at her mother with less excitement.

"Oh," Liesl replied, her voice straining to be excited.

"Don't you see what this means?" Maria questioned putting a hand on the top of her head. "The Baroness, Elsa, has put the two of us on the same plane. Her hard shell is finally beginning to crack."

"Mother," Liesl began, "I don't understand why you care so much. I mean, I almost like the Baroness now, she's been a marvelous help with the wedding, but she isn't a nice person."

"There are three mysteries surrounding the Baroness that I promised myself I would uncover, and in the process try to help her," Maria explained, drawing closer to her daughter to take the girl into the strictest confidence. "First of all, no one, not even Max, knows what happened to her to cause her to need a cane. Max thinks she probably did something clumsy and is ashamed to admit it, but I think there is more to it than that."

Liesl looked thoughtful for a moment, then she brightened and spoke.

"You know, each of the children have a different theory on that. Kurt thinks she made a little orphan child mad and so he kicked her," Liesl said, slightly snickering.

"Whatever happened, it must have been during the war, when she was in Paris," Maria mused, almost to herself.

"What are the other two mysteries mother?" Liesl asked. Maria clasped her hands together under her chin.

"She told me that she hasn't been to church in twenty years. I want to know what is terrible enough to drive her away. She wants to have faith, I can see it, but she's angry and sad about something," Maria explained.

She could see her words were having an effect on Liesl. The young girl was always looking to Maria for guidance and wisdom. Maria thought that perhaps Liesl might soften enough to become friends with the Baroness, a worthy goal if there ever was one.

"Maybe she's sad because she didn't marry father," Liesl suggested, extending her hands outward.

"Perhaps," Maria responded, "Then there is the last thing. Today we ran into Charley Jackson. Max was right when he said the two of them fight."

"Really?" Liesl said intrigued, "What did they fight about?" Maria remembered back to the day she had asked Max the same question.

"He said it was a misfortune to know her, and she called him ignorant," Maria said.

"He insulted her?" Liesl asked, laughing out loud in disbelief. "I can't believe anyone would dare insult her. She is so cold."

"She did not take it well…" Maria trailed off and her voice became more serious, "There was something about the way they…I don't know, but that is the third mystery I want to uncover."

"Do you think the Baroness will ever open up to us?" Liesl questioned. The use of the word 'us' did not go unnoticed by Maria. She knew she had intrigued her daughter enough to have a partner in detective work. The best part was that Elsa would be getting another friend. Maria worried that Elsa did not have enough friends.

"That is why today was so exciting. Before I doubted, but I think with time she might," Maria told her daughter happily. The two women giggled at their scheming before parting ways to turn in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again thanks for the reviews. The Maria/Georg stuff in this chapter is for you Marauders3. Things are finally getting interesting. I hope you enjoy and as always I love feedback! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Elsa:

The days to Liesl's wedding seemed to come on as quickly as the autumn weather. Sitting in the third row near the edge, Elsa silently observed that the wedding was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen for how simple it was. She was silently thankful for Liesl's insistence on having the religious ceremony outdoors instead of within the walls of a chapel. Elsa and Maria had jointly planned the event and the gardens of the von Trapp home were quite lovely in the early autumn morning. Elsa congratulated herself and Maria for their efforts which turned the wedding into a success.

Liesl was an attractive bride, and no one looked more beautiful, except for maybe herself, the Baroness thought with delight. Elsa knew that even though he hated social events, Charles Jackson would most certainly attend the wedding of one of his favorite children. She wanted to look beautiful because she knew it would drive him crazy.

Elsa was more than a little surprised when at the wedding party that night she was invited to sit with Georg and his wife at their table. Maria and Georg watched couples dance as their united hands rested on the white table top. Elsa could not help look on the two with a little envy. When Georg asked Maria to dance her eyes lit up as they did when Elsa first saw her dance with Georg. The made such a handsome pair, even if Maria was below Georg's rank. As she watched them Elsa could sense Charles' eyes on her and that was more than enough to put her on guard.

Seeing the young bride and groom dance as well as Maria and Georg was painful and as the night wore on more and more couples took to the dance floor. Oh, how Elsa longed to dance just once more. She was lost in daydreams of the past. She remembered how Georg used to sweep her onto the dance floor with unmatched grace. Charles Jackson used to leave her feet aching and sore after the few times she had danced with him. It was difficult to believe Charles could even walk on his own two feet he was such a terrible dancer, Elsa thought with a fond smile.

Her daydreams were interrupted when Georg and Maria returned, hand in hand, to the table. Liesl escaped to somewhere outside but Jeof approached accompanied by a young familiar looking British solider as. Elsa was unsure why he looked so familiar.

"Captain von Trapp, Madame, Baroness," Jeof said bowing his head in the direction of each of them, "This is my friend Joe. We met when he was stationed in Paris."

Suddenly, Elsa knew where she had seen the boy. He was one of the soldiers on the road to Lisieux that night so long ago. From his ratty appearance and uneducated accent Elsa could tell he was clearly not from a family of any rank.

"It's a pleasure to be meetin' ya capt'in, ma'am," said the boy and turned his eyes, now not so tired and worn on Elsa, "And o'course this lady needs no introduction. Bravest solider in the whole Allied army is what we call 'er."

Elsa's smiled faded as she saw Georg and Maria look at her with confused faces.

"Why is that," Georg asked, although Elsa thought he was speaking out of politeness and not curiosity.

"Why, haven't you 'eard the story?" asked the boy. "Haven't you 'eard how she saved a hundred orphan children by swimming five miles up stream in a dangerous canal with gun fire on both sides? Haven't you 'eard how she almost died from the cold but still kept goin'? Haven't you 'eard how she was shot twice on the road to Lisieu—"

Elsa refused to listen further. She was not ready to tell her story, and now this peasant boy ruined the entire situation. Now Georg and Maria would pity her. Now everyone would know about her moment of weakness. Elsa stood up angrily and the boy stopped speaking. All eyes were on her.

"Excuse me, I need to get some fresh air," she said coldly, and with her cane in hand, walked away from the table.

The number of people whispering while staring at her diminished as she escaped deeper and deeper into the deserted von Trapp gardens. She loitered about in the moonlit for a while, unable to face Maria or any of the other von Trapps. The night air was pleasant and the sounds of the gentle lapping of water helped ease her nerves. She stood overlooking the lake when she felt a large imposing figure stand solidly behind her. He was so close she could feel the warmth emanating from him.

"I didn't know you could swim," Charles said, his voice mockingly cheerful. She could feel his breath on her hair.

He had obviously overheard the young British officer, and now he too knew of what had happened. She felt weak and ashamed.

"It's really quite amazing what a person can do, when put to the test," she replied, her voice low and perfectly elegant.

"I'm sorry for you," he began, bending down so she felt his breath close to her neck, "Such noble women shouldn't have to be put to the test. They should live lives of empty splendor until they die unhappy old maids or bitter married women."

Elsa was suddenly out of breath. Charles words angered her but as he spoke he moved his lips closer to her neck. She could almost feel them. She closed her eyes and wished she could feel them. Charles had never come onto her like this before. He hardly ever touched her at all even to shake her hand or help her out of a car. Why was he suddenly acting this way, and why was it having such an effect on Elsa?

"Noble women are capable of far more than a common American like you could possibly comprehend," Elsa replied but she tilted her head a little hoping Charles would finally touch his lips to her skin. To her dismay he backed away. She no longer felt the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"I have a complete comprehension of your limitless vanity," he answered, "Georg is a blessed man for not marrying you."

For some reason the words stung Elsa worse than anything Charles had ever said to her before. Their fighting before always held an amount of playfulness. In this Charles was sincere. Her throat went dry and she swallowed hard forcing down any tears that might have otherwise threatened to appear. She heard Charles' shoes tap the garden path as he moved a few steps away from her. Before he left he stopped and she wondered if he turned to look at her.

"But you are as completely brave as you are vein. A rare quality in a woman." His commanding voice was a deep and low rumbling in the air around her. She heard him walking back toward the house.

"Charles," she called out when she finally trusted her voice but it was too late. Either he hadn't heard her or he didn't care to respond. She watched his tall lean form disappear into the night.

Elsa sank to a white washed bench in the garden and tried to figure out what had just happened. Charles had definitely come onto her; there was no question of that. In all the years she had known him he had never been as close as he was a moment ago.

Every moment she was with him when they knew each other long ago she feared he would act the way he did tonight. He never had though. Why now after all these years when she was older and physically damaged had he attempted to woo her? Even more confusing to her was why she had simultaneously wanted him to kiss her and wanted him to leave? He was below her. Far below her. She would never consider marrying him. Never. Not then and certainly not now after so many wasted years.

"Elsa," a small voice called from behind the shadows of a large oak tree. Elsa lifted her head and saw the petite form of Liesl appear under the blue tinted light of the moon her white dress flowing around her.

"Liesl, what are you doing out here?" Elsa asked, glad that her voice wavered with surprise and not hurt. Elsa quickly touched a finger below each eye just to make sure there were no traces of what might have been tears.

"Well," Liesl said as she strode up to Elsa, her face glowing with the radiance of a new bride, "I thought I'd take a little walk in the moonlit. The party is simply lovely, and this is by far the most, hmmm, perfect day of my life. I had to come outside to soak it all in, to prove it's real." Liesl giggled as she spoke and twirled with excitement, showing off the simple elegance of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Liesl asked playfully turning her gaze momentarily on Elsa. The Baroness did not want to ruin Liesl's perfect day with her problems.

"It's such a perfect night out, as you said, I thought I'd get some air," she replied. Liesl seemed satisfied with the explanation but she sat down on the bench and put a hand on Elsa's knee.

"You know," Liesl began, "Your help was invaluable with the wedding arrangements. I'm glad that you and mother are friends. Thank you for helping."

Elsa smiled genuinely at the girl but she could not believe the kindness was real.

"Liesl," Elsa began, "You don't have to thank me. You shouldn't be thanking me. You owe me nothing, after the way I treated you and your siblings."

Liesl's eyebrows squeezed together in surprise and disbelief tugged at the corners of her mouth. The look might have been humorous if Elsa hadn't been in such a bad mood. Liesl opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Maria's voice.

"There you are," she scolded, although Elsa wasn't sure which of them Maria was addressing. "Both of you come back inside, the party simply can't go on without you."

Elsa was not thrilled with the prospect of re-entering the room but she had no choice. Liesl grabbed her by the hand and lead her back into the ballroom with force. A swarm of people surrounded Liesl once they entered the ballroom and Elsa saw her chance to escape. Maria and the girl were trapped in the middle of excited guests making it easy for Elsa to slip away from the party unnoticed. Before stepping into a cab Elsa took note that Charles had already left.

When she returned home to her large empty house, Elsa took off her gloves and scribbled on a piece of paper. The next morning she would hand the note to her butler and have a messenger deliver it. She wanted to inform Maria she would not be able to attend their weekly tea meeting.

Maria:

Life went back to its normal pace for the von Trapp family once Liesl left for her honeymoon. Maria was allowed time to think of all the things she had put off in order to make all the arguments. It was Thursday, the day she usually met Elsa for tea. Maria stood with Elsa's scribbled note in her hand and reflected about what course of action she could take.

Maria found it quite unusual that Elsa had been so upset, or at least, so desperate to leave the night of Liesl's wedding after her story had been told. There were times Maria felt there was not enough of herself to go around. She knew Elsa was in need of her but Maria refused to leave her daughter on her wedding day. Now that Liesl was gone, however, Maria could turn her focus back to the troubled life of the Baroness.

Maria pulled on a light jacket and with the note in hand made her way to the door. She was not going to let Elsa out of their weekly meeting so easily. If the Baroness refused to come to her, then Maria would go to the Baroness. The children were in school and Georg was out on business, so after informing the butler of her plans she departed.

Elsa's house was not at all what Maria might have expected. It was grand, to be sure, but not as grand as she might have thought. The green hedges in the front gardens in front were clean and neatly cut, but not as large or grand as the ones at the old Austria home or even Charley Jackson's.

The cab driver asked if he should wait and Maria nodded. Suppose the Baroness would become angry at Maria's uninvited arrival, if the cab left Maria would be stranded with an angry Elsa, not something she looked forward too. As she rang the doorbell Maria didn't think about that. She only thought about how brave Elsa was to risk her life to save the orphan children.

"Tell the Baroness Maria von Trapp is here to see her," Maria told the old butler, James, once he invited her in. He bowed and Maria waited in the foyer. The slightly bent man walked up one side of the white stair case that lined the wall following the large circular room. The grounds were not entirely impressive but the front room more than made up for the lack of grandeur outside. A large diamond chandelier hung above Maria's head, and she stared at it in awe. Drawing her eyes away she spotted the Baroness carefully and slowly navigating down the staircase with her golden cane.

The woman wore an elegant white skirt that wrapped around her slender form and a blue blouse underneath an intricate white suit coat. Maria waited for the Baroness to speak first which she did not do until she descended the last step.

"Maria," she began, her voice dangerously cool, "What brings you here?"

"Our weekly tea date of course," Maria smiled, but received no reaction from her friend.

"You must not have received my note," the Baroness replied, stealthily moving closer to Maria.

"I received it," Maria said flatly. She could see her frankness was a surprise to Elsa. "I thought it was about time I came to your home, since I've been so rude as to make you come to mine every week." Maria was quite proud of her answer and thought the Baroness would have difficultly in arguing with her.

"It's rude to drop in on a person unexpectedly," Elsa said in rushed tones, "I'm far to busy for tea today. I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing."

Elsa was standing with her body angled toward the door, a clear indication she wanted Maria to leave. Maria was not about to let that happened. For the last few months Maria had been gentle and careful with her friend, but she decided now was the time for action. Maria took a few steps forward and looked around the large room with her arms extended.

"You have a lovely house Baroness," Maria said.

"Good-bye," the Baroness replied, her position unchanged. Maria dropped her arms and sighed deeply.

"Why are you so desperate to get ride of me?" she asked. Elsa stiffened her stance even more, something Maria didn't think possible.

"I'm not desperate. I'm just frightfully busy," Elsa responded, putting her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose as if accentuate the point.

"Busy doing what?" Maria challenged, refusing to step any closer to the door. She wasn't leaving until she got a decent answer and she wanted Elsa to know it. Elsa opened her mouth to say what Maria thought would most surely be a lie so Maria spoke first.

"Elsa, why are you ashamed about what happened during the war? I think it quite brave of you," Maria stated and took a step closer to Elsa. The Baroness turned her head away from Maria but with a deep inhale Maria pressed on.

"You are much stronger than I would have believed. I hoped someday you would have felt comfortable enough to share your…experiences with me, but I am glad to know more about you. I am trying to be your friend but it's very difficult when you never talk about yourself," Maria said gently. Elsa continued to look away but she did reply.

"I don't trust people easily, Maria." Elsa's voice was soft and more unsure than Maria had ever heard it.

"Trusting people is not easy. So often we are let down, heartbroken by those we love," Maria offered, hoping her words would be of some comfort. She was now even more curious to know why the Baroness was so distant.

"Don't pretend to know anything about me," the Baroness snapped, jerking her head up to meet Maria's eyes. Maria was offended at first, but remembering the value of long suffering patience, she answered calmly.

"Then tell me, tell me about yourself," she pleaded as kindly as she could though she was at her wits end. The Baroness sighed deeply she relaxed a little, as if feeling some guilt for her outburst.

"Maria," Elsa began, with sadness in her voice, "I'm not proud of the life I've lived. Your children will tell you, I'm a…a remote sort of person. You are so worthy, you have such faith…I wish I could have your faith. Talking about myself only makes me feel trivial. Some much in my life is trivial. I'd rather talk about your life. You are so amiable; everything in life is beautiful to you. I never dreamed I'd say this but hearing you speak puts me at ease."

Maria listened intently and tired to figure out what would cause Elsa to say such things. From what Maria knew Elsa was a moral upstanding person and always had been. Perhaps she had lost her faith along the way, but she was a good person. The fact was proven to Maria beyond a shadow of a doubt between her help with Liesl's wedding, her bravery during the war and even her awkward apology at the welcoming party.

"I'm glad Baroness," Maria began, "But you are not trivial, and you shouldn't be ashamed of your compassion for orphan children. As for faith, you are welcome to attend church with me anytime you wish."

The Baroness cast her eyes normally proud eyes to the floor.

"I couldn't do that," she said softly.

"Why not?" Maria asked brightly.

"I will have tea with you next week, but please leave me now," Elsa said, her voice hiding no emotion as was usual. Maria knew she had pressed her friend as far as she could.

"Next week then," Maria said and skipped to the door. Maria still had two more mysteries about the Baroness to solve but she felt as if she was getting closer to uncovering them.

Elsa:

Elsa's heart was full by the time she met with Maria again. For the life of her she could not understand why Maria was being so forbearing. Had Maria treated Elsa with way Elsa treated her, the friendship would have not lasted a minute, let alone a solid six months. Perhaps, it was just in Maria's nature to be considerate the Baroness finally concluded on her way to their weekly tea meeting.

When she arrived she and Maria exchanged polite hello's and settled down into their normal routine. Maria updated Elsa on how Liesl was enjoying her honeymoon and the various activities of her other children as they soaked up the sunlight on the terrace. Every once in a while a child would appear from behind a doorway or out of the garden. Maria informed Elsa the children had the day off from school. In seeing the children Elsa felt much less awkward than she had during her engagement to Georg; she thought she might even be getting used to them.

Halfway through their tea time, Georg emerged from the house, a tall gentleman following him. Elsa nearly choked on her tea when she saw the bemused expression of Charles Jackson.

"Georg, Charley?" Maria questioned, and Elsa was grateful to know she was surprised by the arrival as well. "What…"

"Oh, that's right," Georg said, turning to Charles as if to push him back inside, "I forgot today was your meeting with Elsa." Elsa did not dare trust herself enough to look at Charles, she looked into her tea glass instead and heard Georg's voice again.

"I'm sorry. Charley wanted to see the children. I told him they had the day off. I wouldn't have brought you here if I had remembered," Georg explained, his voice full of panic and guilt. Elsa caught movement out of the corner of her eye and raised her head to see Charles move his powerful figure out from the mid-day shadow of the house.

"No need to apologize, Georg. I'm sure Elsa and I can be civil to each other for one afternoon, painful as it may be," he responded and mockingly, Elsa thought, bowed in her direction. She smirked and lifted her tea glass in his direction. The action seemed to put Maria and Georg at ease, but easy was the furthest thing from Elsa's emotional state.

Two chairs were drawn up and Georg and Charles were seated. Georg sat next to Elsa and Charles next to Maria. The von Trapps began making polite conversation and Elsa tried to pay attention but her concentration was broken by Charles' eyes unmoving from her presence. At one point Elsa spotted Maria looking curiously at Charles' locked gaze. Charles didn't even pretend to be listening to conversation and the longer he stared the more uneasy Elsa felt. She forced herself not to fidget in her chair or look back at him.

"Georg," Maria said, "I'm sure our guests have had their fill of your business talk." Georg seemed a bit humbled as he appeared to realize he had been rambling.

Elsa was grateful for his rambling, which he only did when he was nervous, Elsa knew, because it kept the volatile situation under control.

"Oh, yes of course dear, excuse me," Georg apologized.

"You're looking very beautiful today," Charles said his eyes still locked on Elsa. The comment was so out of the blue that Elsa was unable to keep her back straight and gave in to the urge to squirm a little in her chair. She was forced to meet Charles gaze and in it she saw everything she remembered. A pleasant chill ran down her spine.

"Thank you," Elsa replied, stupidly. She congratulated herself for at least trying to reply to a comment that was said in a way just slightly not inappropriate enough not to be answered. When Elsa turned to look at Maria she beheld her friend's face contorted in utter confusion.

"Of course you _always_ look beautiful Madame von Trapp," Charles continued, taking his gaze from Elsa for the first time much to her relief. The fact that the comment was a backhanded insult did not go unnoticed by the Baroness.

"They were right when they said you were a flatter," Maria responded. Elsa knew Maria was attempting to defuse the dangerous situation. She need not have worried however, because Elsa was not about to insult the von Trapp's by making a scene in their home and in front of their children.

"I think you're beautiful too," Georg added with a loving smile directed at his wife, then he added, "But isn't anyone going to tell me I look beautiful?"

Elsa understood his joking to be in accordance with following his wife's lead to lighten the mood. Elsa laughed at Georg's joke but it was a laugh in defiance of Charles' rudeness.

"Mother, father, come see what Marta found," Kurt said, panting as he came running up the terrace steps excitedly.

"Kurt, dear, we have company," Maria told the child.

"It will only take a minute," Kurt said and then added, "pleeeese."

Georg and Maria exchanged a look and both began to rise from their chairs. Elsa was not sure how she felt about the parent's commitment to their children. They certainly cared a great deal but Elsa tried never to think about children, never.

"Can we trust you children alone?" Georg asked Elsa and Charles, his voice only half joking as he wrapped an arm around Maria's waist.

"We'll be fine," Elsa answered calmly, although she sent a harsh look toward Maria for her abandonment. Whether Maria felt a twinge of guilt Elsa could not tell.

Once the von Trapp's were out of view Charles pushed his chair back and sprawled his long legs out in front of him as he slouched down. In one hand he had a glass of water. His eyes remained on Elsa until she could not bare it any longer. His manner was so improper.

"Must you look at me?" she demanded, keeping her voice low and uninterested.

"Does it bother you?" He responded, not moving from his relaxed position.

"Frankly, yes," she told him truthfully, keeping her gaze forward.

"Why?" he questioned, "Is there some law here that says a lowly business man can't look at an attractive woman?" She turned her eyes on him and gave him what she hoped was an intimidating stare. It must have been close because he perked up a little in his chair.

"Attractive, but only today," Elsa mocked, "I'm not like the mistress von Trapp, who is _always_ beautiful." The words did not have the effect Elsa had hoped, because Charles slipped back down in the chair. He took his eyes from her and seemed to find something more interesting about his water filled glass.

"Why are you friends with her?" Charles questioned. Elsa stiffened.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she retorted a bit more harshly than she expected from her own voice.

"You fascinate me Baroness," Charles replied, using her title as if it were a vulgarism, "You are part of a dying breed. Animals always behave most peculiarly right before extinction."

"I am not your horse Mr. Jackson," Elsa spat, "although even he is too worthy to spend time in your company."

Elsa cursed herself for allowing herself to be baited into insulting Charles. He always led her to insult him, never mind what he was trying to tell her. Much to her chagrin, now their relationship was reduced to arguing and insults only, before she at least had fun with him. He used to be a man about town, and he knew how to show a lady a good time. She longed for the days she spent on his arm, dashing excitedly into concert halls and theaters. For an American Charles Jackson had surprisingly similar tastes to hers. Even when he dragged her to a big band concert playing in an uptown nightclub she had been surprised to find the kind of music pleasant and the company even more so.

Elsa thoughts where interrupted by Charles' overbearing, hard laughter.

"I see, your majesty," he replied. "But you do give me an idea. Perhaps I shall name my next horse the Baroness."

Elsa reached for her cane and stood up. Maria's home or not, Elsa refused to be bullied in such a manner. She could make apologies for leaving early later. Maria was the kind of woman that would understand.

"And while you're at it," Elsa hissed, as Charles got to his feet, "you can name your mule Charles Jackson."

She aimed herself toward the doorway but Charles' hand on her arm stopped her from reaching her intended destination.

"Let go of me," she sneered, but her words only caused Charles to pull her arm to his chest. She looked up into his eyes, anger pounding throughout her body. Elsa parted her lips to verbally abuse him, but his mouth was over hers before she had the chance. His grip on her arm loosened with the increasing force of his kiss. Elsa wanted to pull away but it seemed all thought of anything but how lovely it was to be kissed after so long left her head.

Charles was a very good kisser. His kiss was like him. Overbearing and all encompassing and the way his lips took liberty with hers was a little insulting. Elsa tried desperately not to kiss him back but the fight was no use. Her fist slowly melted into his broad chest. Only when she realized how much she had always wanted him to take advantage of her like this was when she found the strength to resist his embrace.

Her feelings scared her a great deal. This was the fight all over again, just as it had been when she first knew Charles. Nothing had changed except the fact time had made Charles more impulsive. She was still of noble blood and he was still an American. Marrying him was against her nature. She could never, never bring herself to marry a man with no class standing. Georg might have been able to marry below his station, but the Baroness Schraeder would not.

Elsa did not look at Charles as she back away. She kept her head down until she stumbled to the chair he had been sitting in and rested her hands on it turning her back toward him. Pushing back tears, she lifted her head and panic struck her as she saw Maria and Georg with arms entwined strolling up the garden path. How long had they been there? Had they seen her and Charles? They didn't appear to have noticed anything.

"You might want to check you lipstick before they get here," Charles said. The comment was in the vein of his usual insults but his voice was heavier and his tone held anger. Elsa turned around to glare at him and she saw for the first time a brief flash of something like desperation and misery in his eyes.

"Sorry about that," Georg said has he hoped up the stairs onto the terrace, "It seems Marta found a particularly fascinating species of the common frog."

"I'd like to see Friedrich now," Charles began his tone completely changed from what it was a moment ago, "Is he upstairs?"

"Yes," Georg replied, "I think so. Shall we go find him?" Georg extended a hand and moved past Elsa who kept her hands tightly gripped around the chair. Georg politely mumbled good-bye and the men exited.

Maria was silent for a great deal of time and made no attempt to sit down or move Elsa from her current position.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," she finally said, "I didn't know Mr. Jackson was coming over. I hope you'll forgive me." Elsa tightened her stomach muscles and forced all emotion from her body.

"Forgive you?" she asked and turned to face Maria with her best smile, "Of course I forgive you. It was only a small interruption. Shall we get back to where we were?"

Maria seemed a little startled by the Baroness' proposal but agreed happily. Elsa kept her entire body tense throughout the rest of the meeting, hoping her emotions would stay bottled up until she left the von Trapp home. To her great luck, after suffering through the conversation with Maria, the Baroness was free to leave and she applauded herself on having made no sign of what had happened.

Maria:

What Maria wouldn't have given to talk to Liesl after tea that afternoon? As she and Georg were walking back to the terrace Georg teasingly took her hand and kiss it. Maria laughed at the gesture and then glanced away from Georg toward the large oak tree near the path. Through the branches she spotted Elsa and Charley. It appeared as if they were…Maria smiled every time she thought of the incident. Her imagination must have been playing tricks on her. When she thought of Max and his theory about unrequited love between her two friends she knew she must have seen what she thought she saw.

She could not tell Georg of what had happened. He was too much a part of Charley's life and too close to Elsa to appreciate the information. Liesl, however, would eagerly devour the information and strengthen her resolve to help the Baroness.

Maria's excitement was cut short in a hurry a few weeks later. Liesl had returned from her honeymoon but Maria felt it best to let her daughter adjust to married life before bringing up the problems of the Baroness.

One afternoon Maria sat in the living room playing a board game with Bridgitta, Kurt, Gretl and Marta when the butler informed her that Mr. Jackson had arrived. Maria had not expected a visit from the man, and she did not think Georg had either. Maria told Kurt to roll the dice for her as she stood and walked into the foyer to receive the guest.

When she entered, Charley stood twirling a grey fedora between his hands. He nodded politely when Maria entered the room.

"Is Georg here?" he asked. Maria was quite excited that Charley had come to visit but she wished today were a meeting day with Elsa. Max was right; watching Charles and Elsa interact was quite amusing, Maria thought with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm afraid he and Max went to scout some new acts this afternoon," Maria explained. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you," Charley said and turned to exit. Maria thought it odd he would come all the way down from his plantation in the mountains without something important to say.

"Can I give him a message?" Maria questioned, and Charley stopped and turned around. Charley hesitated for a moment and then lifted his defined chin a little higher.

"I wanted to tell him I'll be leaving the country next week," the man said, "The demand for lumber has increased because of the war and I must travel to some of our retail outlets to ensure the shipments are received."

Maria tried to hide her disappointment. What would Elsa think about Charley's sudden departure, especially after the romantic encounter Maria had seem them share?

"Oh, I see," Maria began her voice a bit dejected, "Georg and the children will be sorry to hear that." Maria looked at the floor.

"And Elsa," Charley added sternly. Maria was surprised he was the one to bring up the subject. When she lifted her head she met Charley's hard gaze.

"I'm not sure why she's friends with you," he began, curiosity in his voice, "I know Elsa better than she knows herself. Being friends with you is not in her nature."

Maria was not sure what to make of the man's comments. One thing Maria was sure about now, however, listening to the American speak about Elsa there was no question of his being in love with her.

"I'm not sure I understand," Maria probed, hoping to get more out of Charley. The man lowered his eyes to the hat in his hand and spoke softly before lifting them.

"Elsa and I are in love, and we have been for a long time. She ran from her feelings and to your husband because she won't marry a common American. She is a stubborn woman, about as stubborn as I am. When I heard she saved those orphan children, when she starting spending time with you, I allowed myself to hope she'd changed. I was wrong. No matter how strong my will I can't make Elsa abandon her pride. That, madam, is why I must leave," Charley explained. Maria had the second mystery about Elsa now answered and it was not an answer she liked.

"You must have patience, don't give up on her Charley. She needs something good to happen to her, and I think you are that something," Maria said, her voice a sincere.

"I've had patience for more years than you've known her, Madam von Trapp. I've waited for her, and now I'm finished. I want to get married. I want to start a family before it's too late. I wished she could be part of that, but I can see now that was a fool's mistake," Charley said, his commanding voice was full of deepest sorrow and torment. Maria had to look away from him to shelter herself from the force of his words. He put on his hat and turned toward the door.

"When will you return?" Maria questioned.

"Maybe never," he replied and left Maria alone in the foyer. Things were not working out the way Maria had hoped. She knew the story between Charles and Elsa now but they seem farther apart than they were to begin with. Maria didn't know how she would tell Elsa of Charles' departure, but she refused to give up on either of them. After all, where God closes a door somewhere he opens a window.

Elsa:

Another uneventful few months went by in Elsa's world. She found herself thinking of the kiss she shared with Charles night and day. Sometimes she would sigh and smile at the thought, other times she found the need to force back tears. The one constant in her life was Maria von Trapp. No matter how busy Maria seemed to be, she always made time for her weekly tea date with Elsa. The Baroness was more thankful to Maria than words could express but Elsa found difficulty in telling her.

Elsa and Maria were taking tea on the terrace one afternoon when the butler announced Liesl Hienburg, formally Liesl von Trapp, was waiting to see them. It was no surprise as Liesl often joined the two much to Elsa's delight. Elsa didn't know why she hadn't liked the sparkling young woman when she was engaged to her father, because now she liked the girl very much.

To Elsa's alarm Liesl came charging out of the terrace doors and ran to Maria smothering her with a large hug. Even more alarming was Liesl's turn of the hug on Elsa who nearly toppled out of her chair at the force of the girl's grasp.

"Goodness gracious, Liesl, what is it?" Maria asked with a hand over her heart.

"Mom, Elsa," Liesl said her eyes as bright as her smile, "I'm going to have a baby!"

Maria quickly rose to her feet and hugged her daughter in happiness and excitement. The Baroness looked on the two giddy, bouncing women in calm contemplation. A chair was drawn up for Liesl and she chatted endlessly about preparations and the reactions of the few people she had told thus far.

"I don't know anything about having babies," Liesl complained to her mother, "I wish I knew someone that did. It would make the experience less scary."

"What about Glance Whither?" Maria suggested. Liesl rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I mean someone who still remembers what it was like," she replied.

Elsa sat in silence wondering if she had the courage to remain in her chair and listen to the conversation.

"Do you think you'll ever have a baby mother?" Liesl asked. Maria smiled.

"Well, if I do it won't be in time to help you with advice, but I do know a great deal about babies, at least from the ones that would come into the convent," Maria replied. Liesl turned her blue eyes on Elsa who was forced to smile at the girl and the happy news. Something in the pit of Elsa's stomach felt black and cold.

"Baroness," Liesl began, "I wonder if you would like to be the baby's godmother?"

Elsa was more than alarmed by the request, she was actually very touched.

"You flatter me Liesl," Elsa said, choking out the words and blinking once to force the indications of tears from her eyes, "I would be honored." Liesl smiled, but Elsa could tell both the girl and her mother were taken aback by Elsa's reaction.

"Good," Liesl said. "I wanted to ask Charley to be the godfather but when I called on him they said he was gone. Do you know where he is?"

Elsa had not seen Charles since that day on the terrace. She assumed he was avoiding her but she never questioned his being in town at all. Elsa looked to Maria for the answer. Her friend carefully averted her eyes and looked down at the table.

"I believe he's gone on business," Maria said.

"I've been so busy I haven't paid attention to anything that's gone on in the past few months. Mother, you must update me on everything that's happened since I got back. How long will he be gone?" Liesl asked. Elsa remained silent but looked at Maria eagerly.

"He wasn't certain," Maria replied, looking at Elsa. Liesl shrugged.

"It seems odd he would leave on business and not send one of his workers. Oh well, maybe he wanted to get away from it all for a while. I do hope he is back in time to see the new born baby though," Liesl rambled. Elsa thought Maria looked as though she knew more than she was letting on and Elsa drew her eyes away unable to face the knowing look on her friends face.

"I love new born babies," Maria said, smiling at her daughter. Elsa was relieved for the change of subject only momentarily.

"I remember when Gretl was born. She was the sweetest baby. Do you like newborns Baroness?" Liesl asked.

It was a simple question and Liesl was only asking out of politeness but a chord was struck within Elsa that was raw and painful. The most painful of all the wounds she carried with her. This time tears did fill her eyes and she was unable to blink them back. She had to get away from the von Trapp's before the tears fell. She abruptly stood up and saw Maria and Liesl jump in surprise at the action.

"Excuse me, I must be getting home. Congratulations Liesl, I'm sure you'll make a fine mother," Elsa said and rushed through the house and out the door. She didn't care if her actions were rude or odd. She could not face that subject, not after learning of Charles' departure because of her. She knew he left because of her. Everything was too much today. She had to go home.

Maria:

"Do you find that odd," Liesl finally managed to say after the Baroness had rushed away. Maria eyed her daughter.

"I've solved another of the mysteries," Maria told Liesl calmly, who drew her chair a little closer and urged her mother to continue.

"It seems Elsa won't marry Charles Jackson because he has no class standing," Maria stated. Liesl's eyes grew as wide as Maria had ever seen them and her mouth dropped open.

"Charley proposed to Elsa?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure he ever proposed," Maria began, "But he did tell me he was in love with her. That's why he left. I came upon them in the gardens just after you left. They were kissing." Liesl grabbed each side of the table with her hands as if to balance herself.

"Kissing! Oh, wouldn't it be lovely if they got married?" Liesl mused with a large smile. Maria could only smile at her daughter in return. Yes, it would be lovely


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to my reviewers. You rock! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Elsa:

Elsa thought the months to Liesl wedding passed by quickly but the months to the night of the birth of Liesl's child were agonizingly long. Charles was gone. Life was dull and meaningless. Elsa, however, refused to believe that one had anything to do with the other. The news of Charles' departure and the oncoming baby preparations for her goddaughter made Elsa moody and difficult when she visited Maria and Liesl. The Baroness was prone to snap at the slightest nuisance and explode with rage at the smallest inconvenience. Elsa felt sorry for the people around her because of her terrible mood.

No one received the force of Elsa bad spirits more fully than poor Max. Max had been a true friend to Elsa longer than she could remember. He stuck by her when gossip ran rampant, made her laugh when life was depressing, and advised her, wisely most often, in matters he should know better than to address. Max, like Maria, understood Elsa's emotional defenses and most often let them go without so much as a word.

Achill wind was raging outside the von Trapp mansion and inside in the form of Elsa when Max made the mistake of giving advise. Max was the unfortunate victim of what Elsa realized for the first time was a problem so huge, intrusive and old she hardly even recognized it.

The day had started as pleasantly as most, considering at the particular moment Elsa despised Maria's cheerful smile and the soft laugher of the von Trapp children playing a game on the floor near the fireplace. Max and Georg had been chatting in the hallway when they entered the room and began talk to the children playing at their feet. Elsa watch with contempt as Maria showed Liesl how to sew a button onto a glove Liesl had brought over.

At nearly four months Liesl was showing no signs of her pending pregnancy, although Elsa had gritted her teeth the past few months as she listened to Maria relate all of Liesl's morning sickness experiences. Today Liesl's smile matched her mother's and it was only another irritation to Elsa. Eyeing Maria and Liesl with what Elsa knew was a vicious stare at a pair of innocent dew eyed lambs; her concentration was broken by the upbeat voice of Max. He looked up at her breaking from his conversation with the children. His tone gave her a headache.

"Come now Elsa," he began, with the admiring eyes of the von Trapp children on him, "Do tell the children about the time Charley tricked you into playing baseball with that mishmash team of boys he put together."

Elsa was much to annoyed and despondent to put any feeling into her reply. She smiled faintly, perhaps more of a smirk, and leaned back in her chair, her posture not its normal stiffness.

"I wasn't tricked. I rose to the challenge," she said.

Max seemed to get some delight from her answer but he happily took over the telling of the rest of the story. Elsa had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes and sighing disgustedly at Max's choice of entertaining story.

"Charley and Elsa were in an argument about something, I've forgotten what," Max said leaning down to address the children.

"His hat," Elsa replied, and by this time she noticed Maria and Liesl had put down the glove.

"Oh, yes, that's right," Max continued, "Charley bought a hat that Elsa thought was hideous and so Charley invited Elsa to play ball. He said if she could make it around the bases he would get ride of the hat."

"Did you do it, Baroness?" Gretl asked, her tiny sweet voice nearly making Elsa gag.

"Of course," Elsa answered from atop her lofty high horse.

"I'll never forget the look on the faces of the boys there as they watched Elsa slid into home," Max said laughing. The children and Georg laughed with him as Elsa tapped her fingers on the table top. Elsa glanced at Maria who was smiling in delight but did not dare to laugh.

"What happened to the hat?" Louisa questioned from a chair near the hearth.

"Charley presented it to a dirt covered Elsa with a magnificent bow," Max replied causing the roaring laughter of the children to once again fill the air.

It was then Elsa felt herself relax a little, as she too could not but help smile. The story was fondly remembered and Max had a way with entertaining people that was very charming. Somewhere in the attic of her now vacant Vienna home Charles Jackson's terrible hat still gathered dust. Elsa saved it for some reason and smiled at the thought.

"Father, can we have some cookies now?" Kurt asked after the laugher had ended. Georg eyed each of his children and then smiled.

"Well, I suppose you have waited all day," he sighed. Elsa was a bit alarmed at the mass exodus of the children to the kitchen. Max and Georg approached the table were Elsa and her two friends were sitting.

"I should write a book about the adventures you and Charley had," Max said to Elsa, leaning against an empty chair, "I would make a killing."

"Max, darling," Elsa teased in her most debonair voice, "Must you insist on exploiting my life for the sake of money?"

"Think about it," Max continued. Elsa had hoped her comment would have made him abandon the subject. She was touchy enough as it was without someone bringing up one of the two topics that plagued her most. Max had brought up the first.

"The story of you and Charley. I can see it on books stands now. Charley and the Baroness—"

"The Baroness and Charles," Elsa corrected smugly. Maria and Liesl were quietly changing their gazes from Max to Elsa and back to Max.

"Whatever," Max responded, "The point is, this story would have everything. Action, adventure, humor, boy, oh, boy would it have humor. Drama and most importantly romance."

Elsa's good mood vanished as quickly as it had come upon her.

"Romance?" she asked her voice void of anything but the most stringent contempt.

"Yes," Max simply replied. Elsa's arched eyebrows came together in a scowl that Maria, who was sitting directly across from Elsa, seemed quite terrified to get the brunt of.

"Of course, we will have to change a few things. You and Charley will have to get married in the book, and live happily ever after, that's what the people want today you know. Charley and Elsa riding of into the sunset, with a dozen or so children, maybe the orphan children you saved…yes, that would do it," Max explained matter-of-factly.

He had unknowingly brought up the second subject Elsa could not deal with. Children. The huge, intrusive problem was so old Elsa had not recognized it for quite sometime. She held her breath until Max was finished speaking then she ignited.

What she said and did next was a blur. She behaved badly, no question of that. She threw insults like they were candy and no one in the room was spared. Elsa could see she had nearly reduced Liesl to tears. Georg placed his hands on Maria's shoulders as if to guard her from the fiery flying insults. Max, though, poor Max looked so sad Elsa thought perhaps the skin of his face would droop right to the floor.

Max had put up with a great deal from Elsa, but even Elsa knew using words to describe him such as 'shyster,' 'brute,' 'parasite,' and 'reprobate' was probably going a bit too far even for her. Maria was the first to try and console Elsa after her rampage but Elsa was far too embarrassed remain after the scene she had made. At least, when Charles was around, her friends were sparred from her wild temper.

On the drive home, Elsa found herself wondering how she could stop herself from acting so harshly when her friends brought up the wrong subjects. The obvious answer was to face her demons, deal with them and move on. That was easier said than done, as she had refused to deal with the heart of the problem for twenty years. The expression on Max's white face after she derailed him did cause her, for the first time, to consider going back to church. Max forgave Elsa, although his pride was wounded and making it up to him had not been easy. If Max could forgive her, perhaps she could forgive God.

The thoughts about her outburst, Max's face, and church occupying her mind made the months go by much more quickly. Elsa soon found herself in the most unlikely of situations, staring down at Liesl in pain in bed at the von Trapp mansion as the contractions drew closer together.

Elsa exited the room and Maria followed close behind her shutting the door softly. If there was a worst possible time for Liesl to go into labor this was it. The doctor was out of town helping the war effort and would not be back until tomorrow morning. Georg, Jeof and the von Trapp children were with Max on a concert tour and would be gone for another few days.

"I sent a messenger to town to find anyone they can," Maria said nervously. Liesl's labor was premature which is why preparations were so lax. Elsa had never seen Maria so distraught. Maria was wringing her hands and small drops of perspiration appeared on her forehead.

"If we have to deliver this baby ourselves, we can do it," Elsa calmly told Maria placing her hand softly on the once governess' shoulder.

"I don't know anything about child birth," Maria said her voice strained. Elsa would have to call on her knowledge, that painful knowledge she had gained. She wouldn't think about how much it hurt, no, she would focus on helping the girl. Mother and child would both live this time. Elsa couldn't bare it if one should die.

"I know enough," Elsa said, "You must help me Maria." Elsa's voice was strong and determined and she found the same courage she had the night she swam the canal.

"Yes, of course," Maria said with total trust in her friend but her brow was raised in curiosity.

Elsa was impressed by Maria's ability to fulfill a command with swiftness and ease. The birth was a difficult one and the longer it went on the more worried Elsa became.

Then and there, in the room aglow with soft yellow lamp light, Elsa talked to God for the first time in twenty years. She promised Him if He spared the life of Liesl and her baby she would go back to church. The prayer must have worked because no sooner had Elsa thought it than Liesl delivered a lovely little baby girl.

A few moments more and a glowing Maria sat on the bed with Liesl, who held the baby in her weakened arms. The scene of mother, daughter and baby was too much for Elsa after the fatiguing birth. The air inside the room was thick and Elsa had to escape before she lost control of her emotions. The strain and memories alone had been almost more than she could bear.

She stumbled out of the room, forgetting where she left her cane, and gripped the white railing overlooking the entryway. If Elsa had not been so relieved she knew tears would be streaming down her cheeks. She heard a noise on the first floor and peered down to see Liesl's husband come running up the stairs.

His youthful face met the Baroness' eyes and she smiled at him.

"Go in and see your daughter," she said. The immense relief on his face was evident and he rushed into the room. Peering over the railing Elsa saw the rest of the von Trapp's enter the house. Max came in carrying a suit case in each hand and…Charles Jackson. He was back? Charles was back. Elsa found herself smiling weakly in spite of herself. How had he found about Liesl and why was he here? Elsa rubbed her temples as if to force the complicated questions away.

Max stayed with the younger children below but Georg and Charles ascended the staircase and stopped to talk with Elsa.

"I ran into a messenger in town," Charles explained, "He told me what had happened and I sent word to Georg to board the first train he could find."

"He did more than that," Georg added, "He delayed his lumber shipment so our train could leave sooner." Georg was highly distracted as he looked at the closed door.

"She's fine, Georg," Elsa said calmly, "It's over now. Maria is quite the midwife. You can go in if you'd like."

Elsa had barely finished speaking when Georg brushed by her to rush into the room. Elsa breathed another sigh of relief now that it was all over and realized she was more emotionally weak than physically.

"Will you take me home?" Elsa asked Charles. She was too tried to argue with him or start a fight. She was too tried to ask why he had returned and if he was staying. She was only glad he was here now. He nodded and Elsa held onto the railing as she started toward the stairs.

Walking was difficult enough without her cane but the strain on her mind and emotions was an impediment to her coordination. In the excitement she had forgotten where her cane was. She felt a warm hand wrap around her waste and another lift her feet off the ground. Her first instinct was to object to Charles gesture as he carried her down the long staircase, but, to his luck, she was much to tired. He set her down once they reached the bottom and offered an arm for her to lean on as he led her to his car.

Elsa noticed Max look at them with a lifted eyebrow as they walked by. She returned his impertinent glance with scowl and had she felt more up to it the words 'ill-mannered peeping Tom' might have escaped her lips.

The drive with Charles was spent in silence. Elsa was comforted by the sound of Charles steady breathing. She knew she was safe as long as he was near her. Perhaps it was the fact he had always been there for her, perhaps it was Maria's uplifting friendship and faith or maybe the stress of the birth of Liesl's child; most likely it was a combination of all three that prompted Elsa to utter her next words.

"Could you," she began, and cleared her throat delicately to increase the volume of her tone, "Could you stop at the little Abby before you take me home?"

"I didn't know you were the church going kind," Charles remarked in his usual commanding voice. The familiarity of his voice was a great comfort to Elsa and took her mind off her aching heart. Charles was a man of faith. Elsa knew because he attended church with the von Trapp's nearly every week. She knew because he had always treated her as a gentleman, insults or not, until that day on the terrace.

Elsa did not reply to his words but instead held herself together until they reached the Abby. It was a small little brown brick building, with a lovely wall around the outside and a gated entrance. Charles opened the car door for Elsa and extended his hand to help her out. She swung her legs out of the car and avoided looking at the long scar that ran from just below her knee to her ankle. Elsa was grateful Charles allowed himself to be used as her cane. Leaning on his arm actually made walking much easier than her cane did. Charles was able to change his rhythm to match her step and correct the necessary amount to balance her.

"Mr. Jackson," said a nun who came to the gate, "How can I help you."

"We'd like to see the chapel," Charles explained.

Elsa was grateful for his tact. The nun nodded and opened the squeaking metal gate. The Baroness hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold. Twenty years had passed since she was last at a place like this. With a deep breath she drew up her courage and remembered the promise she made at Liesl's bedside.

"Right this way," the nun said as she led them through the courtyard.

From the moment Elsa stepped inside she felt her heart begin to pound. Why had she come here? What good was it to attend church after all that had happened? With each step her legs grew heavier and she fought the urge to turn and run back to the car.

The nun stopped at the entrance to the small chapel and smiled kindly at Elsa. The Baroness wondered if the nun could read the dread and sorrow on her face. Charles led Elsa into the chapel as the nun waited outside. They passed by rows of pews until the reached the rows of candles on each side of the alter. Elsa looked up to see a stain glass window over head. Christ was extending His hands outward to a little child; His face was soft and His eyes kind.

"Leave me," Elsa ordered Charles.

She felt his arm tense in surprise. After a moment he seemed to relax and he pulled his arm away. Without saying a word he left Elsa alone in the chapel. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps. She waited until the chapel door shut and the only thing between herself and God was the stale air of the old building.

Her eyes filled with tears, and not ordinary tears. It was almost as if there was a wine bottle full of emotion within her and over the last few months people kept shaking it harder and harder until the pressure had mounted enough to blow the cork out with extreme force. Elsa had intended on lighting a candle, saying a small prayer of thanks, and leaving as quickly as she arrived. Things did not happen like that. She stepped forward to the candles but the force of the emotions she was feeling caused her to collapse on the steps to the alter. She buried her head in her arms and let the emotions she had been storing flow to the surface.

Air was hard to come by between the salty taste of tears and the sobs that racked her body in jolts. Of all the reasons she had for weeping the most difficult one to face was the knowledge of God's love for her. From the moment she entered the chapel an overwhelming sense of peace and love descended into her heart. She had turned her back on her Creator for so long and even now after twenty years He was there, the same presence in her life as if she had never been parted from Him.

She asked forgiveness then. Forgiveness for all the wrongs she had done in the past twenty years. Everything she could remember being wrong about, every word, every action she had felt guilty about she wanted to purge herself of.

But above and beyond every ill intended thing she had done she asked forgiveness for holding the death of the precious sweet little child against Him. The memory was still blurred in the mist of unfathomable despair, but the pain of her wounded heart was eased by the spirit in the chapel. She didn't want to hate God anymore. She wanted to understand why things have to happen. The bitter feelings she might have felt towards Liesl were turned to feelings of gratitude and thanksgiving for a safe birth.

Her terrible sobs subsided a little then. Her body no longer jerked with the force of her weeping. Tears still flowed freely down her face but the worst of it was over. She felt a hand on her shoulder and for a moment thought perhaps Christ had reached down from the stain glass above to comfort her. She lifted her head from her hands and through her tears she saw the face of an elderly nun, smiling brightly. Elsa was stunned and embarrassed. She knew her face must be streaked with tears, her eyes puffy and red, her hair out of joint.

"Judge not, and ye shall not be judged: condemn not, and ye shall not be condemned: forgive, and ye shall be forgiven," the kind old voice said, while the hand left Elsa's shoulder. The words held such meaning for Elsa she closed her eyes and felt more tears trickle down her face.

"Luke six, thirty seven," Elsa whispered. Before the horrible event that turned her from the gospel Elsa had practically memorized the entire New Testament.

"That's right my child," the woman replied. "I haven't seen you here before. I am Reverend Mother Mary Josephine."

Elsa thought it a bit odd to be introduced to the Reverend Mother of the Convent in such a way. She wondered how long the nun had been in the chapel. Elsa tried to get to her feet but stumbled. The Reverend Mother took her by the arm and led her to a pew.

"Sometimes it helps to tell a stranger of your troubles," the woman said. Elsa wiped the tears from her face and exhaled deeply, relieved to be getting some air back into her body.

"I hope we will not remain strangers," Elsa said, her voice was far weaker than she had ever heard it. The old nun smiled in calmly a look of understanding on her face.

"Our doors are open to you anytime, like the extended hand of the Lord," the nun told Elsa gesturing toward the stain glass painting.

"Would you help me to the door," Elsa asked the nun, feeling like she could fall asleep right there on the pew. The Reverend Mother happily agreed and lead Elsa toward the door. Before they exited Elsa pulled the Reverend Mother to a stop with a good deal of force.

"Wait," Elsa said and pulled a tissue from her pocket. She frantically fixed her make-up and hair and noticed the nun eye her curiously. Elsa would never allow Charles Jackson to see her so distraught.

"Alright," Elsa informed and the two stepped out the door.

Charles was spread out on a bench in the courtyard his long arms extended across the back of the seat. He suddenly sat up straight and then stood when he saw Elsa. With a concerned look on his face he approached the two women and Elsa wondered why he seemed so anxious.

"Is everything alright?" He asked his dark gaze concentrated on Elsa.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Elsa asked her voice back to its deep emotionless flippancy. The Reverend Mother's eyes were wide when Elsa looked over at her.

"You were in there for two hours," Charles stated, his voice not unkind, "I began to worry and sent for the Reverend Mother."

Elsa looked in surprise from Charles to the nun. She had no idea of how much time had elapsed. No wonder she was so exhausted, she had been crying for two hours.

"What time is it?" was the only response Elsa could come up with. Charles looked at her with annoyance in his manner.

"Nearly midnight," Charles replied.

"It's late," Elsa began, letting go of the Reverend Mother's arm, "Take me home now. Goodbye Reverend Mother."

Elsa latched on to Charles' arm with ease and both of her onlookers seemed a little taken aback by her behavior. After what had happened Elsa did not want to have to explain herself to anyone. The Reverend Mother understood that, but Elsa knew Charles had difficultly.

Few words were uttered between Charles and Elsa as he drove her home. She was grateful for his moodiness. Whenever he was moody he stopped talking. He led her to her door and she briskly said goodnight to him. It was a bit rude after all he had done for her that night, but she was too tired to care. For the first time in twenty years she slept without tossing and turning.


	6. Chapter 6

_It was a challenge but I managed to post two chapters today! I hope you don't hate me too much for where this one ends! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Maria:

The urgency with which the butler informed her Reverend Mother Mary Josephine was waiting in the foyer caused Maria to leave Georg, Joef and the newborn baby girl. Liesl was resting peacefully and the doctor who had returned to town a few days ago informed the family that she would make a quick recovery. Maria had not seen the Baroness since the birth but the doctor praised Elsa's work and said things would have been much worse if not for the quick thinking of the Baroness.

"Reverend Mother, what can I do for you?" Maria asked seeing the worried expression on the older woman's face.

"I came to ask you the same question," the nun replied. Maria narrowed her eyes in confusion and gestured for the nun to follow her into the sitting room. Maria sat on the brown couch and the Reverend Mother sat next to her.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Maria said. The Reverend Mother looked down at the beads on her robe and smiled kindly.

"Liesl and the baby," the Reverend Mother began and Maria finished for her.

"Are both fine."

Maria proudly announced the statement and watched the nun's brow wrinkle in confusion.

"They are?" She asked.

Maria almost laughed at the older woman's dazed look.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

The Reverend Mother put a hand to her forehead and then narrowed her eyes at Maria. She stood up and took a few steps toward the doorway before she slowly turned around to face Maria. The nun seemed to be contemplating her next words with careful deliberation.

"I knew the Baroness was with you the night of the birth," the Reverend Mother began slowly.

"Yes, the doctor says she single handedly save the lives of Liesl and the baby," Maria explained, gratitude and praise for Elsa ringing in her tones.

"She did?" The nun said again showing an expression of bewilderment.

"Reverend Mother what is this all about?" Maria questioned, her patience drawing a little thin. Maria stood and walked closer to the Reverend Mother. She wanted to spend every moment she could with the newborn and the conversation with the nun was getting in the way. Not that Maria wasn't grateful for the woman's concern.

"My child," Mary Josephine began, "I am sorry to disturb you. I thought perhaps something was wrong. You see, the night of the birth Baroness Schraeder visited the Abby. The gentleman with her, Mr. Jackson, sent for me. He had been waiting for the Baroness to emerge from the chapel for two hours and feared to enter himself. The situation was a bit strange to me, but I decided the best thing to do was go to her since he refused."

Maria was suddenly not the least bit perturbed that she was missing out on time with the baby. Elsa Schraeder had entered the halls of a church. Maria could not have been happier at that moment had fluffy white clouds began descending from the heavens. After twenty years the birth of Liesl's child had caused the woman to go back to church. Maria could hardly focus on the rest of the story, such gladness and joy entered her heart.

The Reverend Mother hesitated for a moment but Maria gestured for her to return to the couch. The Reverend Mother followed her lead and once seated continued her story.

"I was surprised by what I saw, and a little alarmed. The Baroness was lying before the alter with her head in her hands. She was weeping uncontrollably. I thought something must have happened during the birth. I can see now that is not the case," the nun explained, looking to Maria from some sort of explanation.

"Reverend Mother," Maria said taking the older woman's hands and not bothering to hide her excitement, "The Baroness told me she had not entered a chapel in twenty years. And now she has! Do you know how happy this makes me? She went to church! She has a deep sorrow in her eyes but no one seems to know why. Perhaps the Lord can help her now."

Maria was smiling widely into the kind of face of the Reverend Mother. The Reverend Mother did not seem to share in Maria's excitement but instead her aged mouth turned down in concern.

"She seemed reluctant to accept anyone's help that night," the nun stated. Maria released the old woman's hands and sighed.

"Yes," Maria began, "Elsa certainly is proud but I know she will come around. Elsa and I are friends, I dare say even she would admit that now, something I doubted before. And she did enter the chapel. Oh, Reverend Mother, you have no idea what this means. You must not force her. Elsa does things by her own time."

"Of course you're right, my dear."

The Reverend Mother did finally smile again, as if Maria's words had assured her Elsa would no longer be a stranger to the church. The old nun was about to stand but did not get all the way to her feet before she sat back down again.

"There is one more thing, Maria, since you know her well. I'm not sure I have any business asking this but it seems to me that…. The gentleman with her, Mr. Jackson, I've seen him at mass quite often. He is a fine man, generous and caring, if not a bit rough. Are he and the Baroness…?"

The nun trailed off as if she didn't know how to phrase the last part. Maria smirked.

"Well," Maria said a bit sharply, "That is something else we must not force Elsa into. She has a great capacity to love but for some reason she's—"

"Afraid?" The Reverend Mother asked with a knowing smile. Maria thought it quite amusing that the high and mighty Baroness was just as afraid of love as Maria had been.

"Well, actually, yes, I believe so," Maria answered.

With another smile the nun apologized for her intrusion before thanking Maria and exiting. Maria felt only gratitude for the nun for she came bearing very glad tidings. Elsa had gone back to church. Maria wasted no time in telling Liesl of the news.

Maria did not see the Baroness for a month after the Reverend Mother's visit. Liesl kept asking for Elsa, to thank her for her life and the life on her child, and to show off Katrina, the lovely little girl she had delivered. Maria had sent numerous calling cards to Elsa but none were returned.

Finally, on a warm spring day, while Liesl was visiting her mother with the baby, the children and Jeof and Georg were on an outing, the Baroness made her appearance.

She strutted onto the terrace, her golden cane in one hand and a lovely soft blue dress suit outlining her nice shape. Maria saw something in her friend she hadn't before. The deep sadness in her eyes was not so sharp and her normally cold expression had melted away to reveal her soft high cheekbones and sparkling eyes. Had the Reverend Mother not visited, however, Maria wondered if she would have been able to see so subtle a change.

"Elsa," Liesl called happily from her chair on the terrace.

She held Katrina in her arms. The Baroness smiled and took a seat in the middle of Maria and Liesl. A cloud of silence settled over Maria and the two women. They sipped their tea in quite contemplation, although Maria was able to easily read the expressions of each of her companions.

Liesl was eyeing Elsa expectantly, hoping to get a chance to show of her baby and eagerly working up the courage to thank the Baroness. Elsa, on the other hand, seemed lost in her own world. Her expression was a little troubled even though it was less sad than it had been.

"Would you like to hold Katrina?" Liesl blurted suddenly, causing Maria to widen her eyes at her daughter. Maria knew the Baroness was wary of children and the invitation made so abruptly was probably not the wisest course of action.

"Oh," Elsa replied, her cool voice startled, "No, thank you. I'm not good with babies." Liesl's turned her blue eyes on Maria who lifted her child and prompted Liesl to finish her fool's tirade. The girl got herself into the spot and she could certainly get herself out. Liesl was good enough friends with Elsa now to stand on her own.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you see her," Liesl said rising from her chair. She bent down to let Elsa look into the sleeping face of the baby girl.

"She's quite lovely," Elsa said, her voice curt, "but I've already seen her."

Maria almost laughed out loud at the expression on Liesl's discontented face. The girl was quite taken aback by Elsa's stubbornness. In von Trapp tradition the girl did not give up easily. Maria was pleased with that.

"That's right," Liesl began her voice far more stern than Maria had ever heard it, "You saved my life and delivered Katrina and you are her godmother so it is your duty to hold her."

Maria saw a look of panic cross the delicate features of the Baroness. Liesl had her cornered. Before Elsa could make any kind of comeback Liesl was pushing the baby into her arms. Something happened then that Maria would have never expected. The Baroness opened her arms and received the child with a soft smile. A trance fell over both Maria and Liesl as they watched the Baroness light up with joy and laugh deep within her throat. A very soothing sound, one Maria had rarely heard.

"There now you see," Liesl said, snapping out of the trance, "Katrina can win anyone over."

Elsa smiled slyly at Liesl before returning her attention to the baby. Maria stared at the child and Elsa unable to pry her eyes from such an unusual sight. The Baroness was a little awkward in her holding of Katrina but she was showing such genuine affection Maria could hardly understand it.

"You are a natural," Maria said to Elsa gaining another genuine smile. Elsa was nearly to break her record of most genuine smiles given in one afternoon.

"Yes," Liesl added, "And I don't care what anyone says. You would have made a wonderful mother."

Maria thought the statement a bit confused, since Liesl had been adamantly against Elsa becoming _her_ mother. What Liesl was most likely referring too was the never ending gossip about the life of the Baroness. Still, the compliment was heartfelt.

"What have you heard," Elsa retorted, so cruelly and defensively Maria could hardly believe she was the same woman that walked through the terrace doors a moment ago. Liesl was no doubt shocked. Her hurt eyes and quivering lip attested to that.

"I…" Liesl began but was at a complete loss. Maria decided it was time in intervene for her daughter's sake. There was obviously something larger going on neither she nor her daughter understood.

"Surely you know of the talk Elsa," Maria calmly explained, "Unfortunately people like to gossip, about all of us." The comment seemed ease Elsa if only a little.

"Of course," she replied, coldly, "Do forgive me."

"Baroness," Liesl began, in what Maria thought would be her second attempt to compliment Elsa, "I must thank you, for what you did. Even the doctor praised your cool and quick thinking. I am grateful to you and, I know I've never said it but, I'm sorry for how we treated you in the beginning. I mean, you were not very nice to us, but I think we probably deserved it. You have become such a dear friend, to both my mother and me. We can't imagine life without you." As she spoke Maria saw the face of the Baroness become paler and paler.

"Take the child back," Elsa whispered. Liesl hurriedly obeyed but once Katrina was back in her arms Liesl sat slowly in her chair her not taking her eyes from the Baroness.

"How can you apologize to me, after all I've," Elsa began but stopped when her voice cracked.

Maria had never before seen the Baroness lose control of her emotions, not even after Maria had come upon her Charles. Maria rose from her chair and placed her hands on the shoulders of the Baroness. The action caused Elsa to put her hand to her face and if she was crying she hid her tears well. Maria made eye contact with Liesl who looked just as confused and worried as Maria felt. Liesl shrugged her shoulders in puzzlement.

"Elsa," Maria began gently, she removed her hands from the Baroness but still stood close by, "Please, tell us why you are hurting so. We care for you a great deal. You are like part of our family now."

Elsa stood up, clenched her cane and took a few steps away from the women with such speed Maria wondered if she was injured at all. Maria did not see her face, she could not see if the Baroness had been crying.

"Liesl," Elsa said her voice low. She turned to face the girl and Maria saw she was indeed crying. Tears fell like glistening crystals down her perfect skin.

"You don't know how afraid I was for you. You can't image my," Elsa's voice again cracked as two fresh tears slid from her eyes but she pressed on, "…my relief when…."

The emotion in Elsa's voice and on her face was more than Maria ever comprehended the woman felt. The scene made her want to give Elsa some kind of medicine to ease the pain.

"But you showed such bravery that night," Maria encouraged. Elsa lifted her chin.

"I'm quite good at hiding my emotions you know," the Baroness said her mouth curving into a slight smile; "In truth I am a coward. The night of Katrina's birth was the first time I talked to God in twenty years. I promised that if He let you and your child live I would go back to church. I kept my promise, although it was far more difficult than I ever imaged."

"But I don't understand why you--," Maria began but the cold harsh voice of the Baroness cut her off.

"Because," she snapped and then her voice softened into a barely audible whisper, "You wonder how I knew what I did that night. I knew because…because I once had a child."

Maria did not know if the gasp she heard was her's or Liesl's.

"With my first husband," Elsa continued, fresh tears starting, "The little boy died before he took his first breath. It was something I could not see forgiving God for. Planning for nine months, all of the excitement and joy, and then in one unbelievably quick moment it's all over. You're left with nothing but the question of why a just God, whom you loved, would let such a terrible thing happen."

Maria and Liesl were both silent. Maria wanted to say something, to offer some comfort, but the story was too terrible and the shock of it to great to loosen Maria's tongue. How could the Baroness have kept something like that hidden for so long? Elsa's eyes were now closed as if she was attempting to stop the flood of tears still flowing from her eyes. After a moment she opened them.

"Now you see, if something would have happened," the Baroness gripped the top of the cane with both hands, "I don't know how I could have…"

Maria lowered her eyes, as she felt tears of her own begin to sting. She saw Liesl out of the corner of her eye. The girl was looking at her child, tears present on her face.

"Of course, I didn't realize I was still hurting from something that happened so long ago. I suppose I really don't know myself as I thought I did. It's a difficult thing…not to know yourself," the Baroness explained, her voice leveling out but tears still sneaking from her eyes. Maria stepped forward and placed her hands solidly on Elsa's arm.

"Your Father knoweth what things ye have need of," said Maria, for it was the only thing that came into her mind. Elsa turned around and looked at Maria, her eyes held not sadness but hope.

"Oh, Maria," she said her voice now it normal pitch; "Do you think…would you help me? I'm afraid I've forgotten what it's like to trust God."

"That, Baroness, is something I most certainly can help you with. It's quite easy really, and I know you'll succeed. You are, after all, very determined," Maria replied confidently and tears were brought to her eyes by the beautiful grateful smile the Baroness gave her.

"I don't think I shall ever understand why you decided to be my friend," Elsa said somewhat haughtily, "but I won't question it. Some things are too important to be questioned."

Maria dropped her head and quickly brushed away a tear. She was thankful she had listened to her instincts that day so long ago when she first invited Elsa for tea. Now, she might truly be able to help the Baroness.

Elsa's conversion back to the church was much slower going than Maria would have liked. Over the weeks Maria and Elsa grew to be even closer friends. They were bonded now by more than just small talk and shopping. Maria saw a definite change in her friend. Elsa had been weary and slow to laugh or smile before, now she told jokes and laughed loudly any chance she got. Even Elsa and Georg seemed to rekindle some of their old teasing relationship.

After weeks of pressing Maria finally got Elsa to attend church services with her and the family. Maria could not for the life of her figure out why Elsa was so adamant about not going to church after she expressed so much desire to rekindle her faith, but the instant Maria entered the chapel and saw Charley Jackson sitting in his usual seat Maria understood.

Elsa was quite nervous the entire day, although Maria was not sure if it was being in church or Charley's presence that made her more uneasy. Once during the program Maria glance over to see Elsa twisting her white glove into a solid knot. As if sensing the situation, Maria observed that Charley was careful to avoid Elsa whenever he could.

More weeks went by and Elsa's change, although too subtle for most to notice, became more and more defined. The Baroness was a quick study and knew the New Testament like Maria couldn't believe. She also began to make friends among the congregation and even the nuns. Elsa never really mentioned the tragic incident of the death of her child again, but Maria knew she was silently overcoming her heartbreak in her own way.

Elsa threw parties for everyone and anyone she met and liked, despite class standing, and was enticed into joining many of the charity and fundraising groups about town, which she of course dragged Maria and Liesl into as well. Her circle of friends grew rapidly. Maria discovered that the Baroness had a definite talent for charming people.

At a party one evening, Elsa had somehow managed to defuse a dangerous conversation about the German invasion of Paris by crossing the room and boldly asking the wife of the man speaking if he liked to play polo because he had just the right physique for it. The much older man, it was obvious, was quite taken by the Baroness' charm and beauty and had no choice but to abandon the war conversation in favor of bragging about winning a championship a number of years ago.

Elsa seemed happy, Maria thought, but the fact she and Charley were avoiding each other was quite apparent, and not just to Maria. Liesl, of course, discussed the issue with Maria constantly and even Georg mentioned it was too bad Charley no longer attended parties.

One day when the children were in school Georg spontaneous asked Maria if she would like to drive out to the countryside. They spent a lovely day exploring streams and trees in the wilderness. Maria held onto Georg's arm with both her hands as the strolled along a winding stream. It was then Maria questioned her husband about Charley's refusal to attend parties. Georg grew very quite and sternly looked at the ground.

"Well," he mused, "I'm not sure why he doesn't go anymore. Everyone says it's because he detests social events, which is most probable."

"But…" Maria began, "You think it's something else?" Georg raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously at his wife.

"Oh, Maria, Maria," he chuckled and patted her hand, "What have you done to us? It would have been so easy for all of us to hate Elsa. But we don't hate her, none of us do, not even Kurt. What's more, now you've even converted me to Max's evil way of thinking. And you know how much I hate to agree with him."

Maria was not quite sure what Georg was talking about but she listened quietly with an encouraging smile for Georg to continue as they strolled along inhaling the fresh mountain air.

"I believe, as I didn't before, that it's quite possible Charley stopped going to parties because of Elsa," Georg explained. Maria found the information most intriguing.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of this, but, in light of certain things…" Georg trailed of as he looked up into the sky. "I can be quite unaware you know."

"What, you?" Maria asked in mock surprise. Georg raised his hand in defense against Maria's accusing words. She rolled her eyes and snatched his hand, kissing it before she returned it to him.

"You are mischievous my dear wife," he said, before continuing with his story, "At a party one night Elsa sort of publicly humiliated Charley. It was all taken as a joke of course, even he laughed. Looking back on it now though… Charley still went to a number of parties after that but his attendance started to slowly decrease until he stopped. I didn't really notice his absence because I had started to get to know Elsa much better by that time."

"Much better?" Maria questioned innocently. Georg's face took on an expression of guilt.

"Yes, well, I mean, the children had been motherless for quite sometime and Elsa is very charming and lovely," Georg said. Maria let the words settle in and then her mouth dropped open. Georg began to laugh at her reaction.

"Charming and lovely?" Maria questioned only adding to Georg's laughter. Both of them knew that Maria was not the jealous type. She playfully pushed Georg in the direction of the stream and he laughed again.

"Not as charming and lovely as you are, my dear," Georg finally said. Maria lifted her chin defiantly and soon laughed, unable to keep a serious face.

"How did Elsa humiliate him?" she asked, leaning on Georg's arm again.

"Oh, let's see," Georg began and his faced looked as if he were unlocking a difficult door, "I think, oh, yes, I remember. It was a party with quite a few high class people, I think even a Duke might have been in attendance. Elsa had a number of good jokes about Charley's vulgar American manners that the gentry thought quite funny. Charley can take a joke and he played along quite well.

"I remember, now, because I thought Elsa went a bit too far. Someone asked if she thought of marrying again and she said something such as 'yes, I'm thinking about Charles Jackson.' Well, that got the biggest laugh of the night and Charley seemed to laugh right along with everyone else but he never was quite the same at parties after that. He stayed away from the rich entirely."

"Georg von Trapp," Maria responded slapping him on the shoulder playfully a number of times, "How could you not have told me that?"

"I didn't think—" he began trying unsuccessfully to snag Maria's arm.

"Of course he didn't attend parties after that. I think Charley, no, I _know_ Charley wanted to marry Elsa. I dare say he still does."

"Well," Georg defended pompously, "You have to forgive me. I was only converted to your way a thinking a while ago. And I must admit, the signs are there."

"They are just like you and I were. They fight because they don't know how else to deal with their feelings for each other," Maria explained. Georg stopped suddenly and took Maria by the hands.

"Did I ever thank you, for coming back to wake me up to my foolishness in letting you go back to the convent?" Georg asked smiling handsomely.

"Only about a million times," Maria cooed back. Georg lightly kissed Maria's lips.

"Well, thank you for the one million and first time," he replied.

Maria returned his kiss and they resumed their walk. The strolled along for a while in silence enjoying each other's company. The stream, far off birds, and breeze through the trees were the only sounds they could hear.

"Do you think Elsa would still refuse to marry Charley? She is quite accepting of lower class rank now," Georg finally said. Maria put a hand around her husband's waist.

"That is something I intend on finding out," Maria informed.

"Be careful, darling, you know how dangerous Elsa can be in matters of the heart," Georg advised. Maria was painfully aware of Elsa's deception when it came to getting a man, but it was time someone had a talk with her about her locked up heart.

The party Elsa threw later that week was by far the most impressive Maria had ever seen. The Baroness had decorated her lovely home in with an oriental flair. Outside paper lamps hung from strings over the garden and the ballroom inside featured a band dress in colorful kimonos. Maria stared in wonder at the sights before her and the mix of influential and peasant people Elsa had invited to the party.

Georg all but groaned when he opened the invitation as he was quite sick of attending party after party. Maria thought perhaps her husband wished she and Elsa were not such close friends, in order to get out of attending. Liesl and Jeof had been unable to attend because of a prior engagement, Maria wondered if that engagement was their infant daughter, and so Maria and her husband where the only von Trapp's present.

Elsa had been busy talking to the governor when Maria and Georg entered so they slipped into the ballroom without being greeted by their hostess. They danced a few waltzes while guests continued to arrive until Maria could see Georg needed to get away from the mindless small talk surrounding him. He informed Maria there was a sort of business meeting going on in the pallor that he felt he should escape to. Maria knew business meeting probably meant a bunch of gentlemen standing around talking about the more political details of the war, a subject not fit for the ladies' ears.

Maria did not blame Georg for wanting to escape and she let him go with a glad smile. Georg had only been gone a short time when Elsa, enveloped in an entourage of people entered the ballroom laughing gaily. She mingled for a while, and Maria watched her from the corner of the ballroom. Her friend still had an air of phony charm about her, but her countenance had changed entirely. Elsa looked over the room and the moment she spotted Maria standing with a group of people in the corner she excused herself from the group and strutted across the ballroom. Her golden cane had been replaced by a white one to match her classy evening dress.

"Georg abandoned you already, my dear?" Elsa asked, teasing her with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Maria replied.

"Come look at the gardens, I want you to see what we've done," Elsa said and gently took Maria's arm to led her out of the ballroom.

Elsa gave her the grand tour but in spite of the splendor Maria could not help feeling Elsa was trying to compensate for something. The decorations and the party were quite lovely but, just as the look in the eyes of the Baroness, the impressive show was filled with emptiness.

"Of course," Elsa said, continuing to brag about the party, "Everyone who is anyone is in attendance tonight." The Baroness smiled smugly, not a flattering look for her normally impressively lovely face.

"…except Liesl and Jeof." She was quick to add.

Maria decided then and there to take a chance. Sacrificing her friendship with the Baroness was the last thing she wanted to do, but she felt it was time someone addressed the heart of the issue, literally.

"And Charles Jackson," Maria said eyeing her friend carefully for the reaction.

"Yes," Elsa replied slyly, "but he no longer attends balls."

"Why do you think that is?" Maria asked, playing innocent to the fact Georg had an interesting theory on the subject.

"No one knows, my dear," Elsa said. Maria knew the woman was hiding her feelings deep, if she did have feelings for the man that is.

"Perhaps it is you," Maria began remembering the Baroness' words to her so long ago, "You know there is nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."

Elsa slowly turned around to face Maria. Her expression was unreadable but her lips curved into a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Elsa questioned, sadness filling her low voice.

"Only to those that know both of you," Maria replied. The Baroness rubbed her forehead and turned her head as if trying to shake off her feelings.

"I've always known how Charles feels," Elsa told Maria, "but I think perhaps, now is the first time I've allowed my self to admit that I care for him too."

"Care for him?" Maria questioned, "You mean you're in love with him?" She wanted Elsa to say the words out loud. Maria remembered her own experiences with the Reverend Mother and how good it felt to hear and say the words out loud.

"Love?" The Baroness began, "I hardly know what that is. I thought I loved Henry, but I was far too young to realize that what I loved was the idea of Henry. Our family thought we would be a perfect match. Even if we hadn't lost the baby, I don't think Henry's fate would have been any different. He was in love with a Countess who was already married. He only married me out of despair and obligation…I married him because he was rich. And, Maria, despair, obligation and money do not make for a very good marriage."

The Baroness was not upset or tearful as she spoke, more sad and disappointed than anything. Maria waited quietly to see if Elsa would continue. When she didn't Maria decided to bring up the subject again.

"But love makes for a wonderful marriage," Maria began excitedly, "And if you love Charley you shouldn't hesitate."

"Charley?" Elsa mused, "What a ridiculous name."

Maria now pursed her lips together in irritation. Elsa could skirt around an important issue longer and better than anyone she knew.

"Say you love him, Elsa," Maria encouraged, "Your heart will feel so much better if you do."

"I can't say it," Elsa replied her voice rising in anger, "Why can't Charles be rich? Why can't he come from a good family? Why can't he have some class standing? Why must he be a low and vulgar American businessman? Do you think I would lower myself, disgrace five hundred generations of my family by becoming his wife?"

Elsa turned her wild temper on Maria, and Maria took a step back as the words came hurling at her. Elsa stopped abruptly and took a deep breath to calm herself and regain her composure.

"If anyone knows the difficulty of changing the course of your life it is me," Maria began, attempting to sooth Elsa with her words, "I wanted to be a nun. I thought I could never give that up, it was against my nature. But love is more powerful than anything we plan for ourselves, Elsa. The Reverend Mother told me that loving Georg did not mean I loved God less and that marriage is just as holy an institution. I felt as though I might die from the heartache I was feeling, but I didn't and things turned out better than I ever imagined."

As she spoke Maria took the arm of the Baroness and they gently strolled under the Japanese lanterns. Maria's voice was light and excitement accentuated her every word. Elsa kept her eyes straight forward as they walked.

"You think a life with Charles Jackson would be better than I could imagine?" Elsa asked her voice void of any emotion that would betray her feelings. Maria could only see her profile so it was impossible to tell what she was feeling.

"Before he left to help the war effort, Charley told me all he ever wanted was to have a family with you," Maria explained. To her surprise Elsa whipped her head around to meet Maria's gaze a look of momentary alarm peaking out behind her composed expression.

"I don't believe it. He would never say that," Elsa defended.

"He also said he loves you, and he seemed quite positive that you love him too," Maria responded. Elsa stepped away from Maria's grasp and then slowly turned around.

"Oh, Maria," Elsa sighed sadly, "Some things are just not meant to be."

"Why?" Maria said, rising her voice to Elsa for the first time, "Why can't you and Charley have a life together? You love each other. You want to marry each other. Elsa, I know you want to marry him. You are just so stubborn and proud. You can be happy, I know you can. You can have another child and this time a husband that loves you.

"I know you so much better now. You are truly one of the bravest women I have ever known. You are so level headed in the face of serious physical danger. You bear your injury like it's a nuisance but I can see how much it plagues you. You delivered Liesl's child like it was a routine operation. You face physical danger without hesitation. But you don't face your feelings. Feelings are so important Elsa. I think feelings that are genuine and true are God's way of touching us.

"Don't take my word for it. Ask God if you don't know. He will show you that Charley's love is all that matters, and that rank and class make no difference. In God's eyes we are all equal."

Once finished speaking Maria stared at Elsa in fear. She had the urge to slap her hands across her mouth in punishment for speaking so frankly. Under the lamp light Maria saw a single tear make its way down Elsa's pristine face. The Baroness wiped it away quickly.

"Well," Elsa said breathlessly, "I certainly know your opinion on that subject." Although it was a joke Maria felt more like screaming than laughing. Elsa was impossible. For the first time Maria understood why Charles gave up on her, of course, she hadn't mentioned that part of the conversation to Elsa. In his heart, Maria still believed Charles held on to hope. He knew Elsa loved him, and as long as he knew it Maria was sure he would always hope.

"I must be getting back to the other guests," Elsa said and started walking toward the house. Maria began to tap her foot swiftly needing some outlet for her frustration. After a few steps Elsa stopped.

"I will ask Maria, if nothing else," the Baroness said and continued into the house. It wasn't the passionate confession Maria had hoped to get out of her friend, but it was a start.

The von Trapp's, with Maria at the helm, decided they must throw a party of their own to wish Friedrich well as ventured out in the world to college. Georg was in good spirits about the celebration this time, if only because his son was taking an important step in his life. Maria was busy making arrangements when she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it," she called to the housekeeper, as she walked out of the front room and into the foyer.

She opened the door to see Charles Jackson standing on the other side of it. They exchanged hellos and she invited him in. To her surprise he agreed when she offered a drink and they retired into the waiting room. Maria sat on the couch and watched with wide eyes in curiosity as Charley finished the drink in one swift movement and then paced across the room nervously.

"Is there something you needed?" Maria asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Charley jumped as if realizing for the first time someone else was in the room. He then focused his dark defined eyes on Maria.

"Forgive my hesitation, Madame," Charley began, "It's not often I do this sort of thing." Maria eyed him with suspicion.

"Do what?" She questioned. Charley paced toward Maria and looked at her with ferocity in his stance.

"Elsa has a great aunt, her name is Rose. She still lives in Vienna," Charley said his loud voice filling the waiting room. "They are not that close anymore and Rose is Elsa's only living family."

Maria was a bit surprised to find that Charley seemed to know quite a bit about Elsa. Of course, he was in love with her so it made sense.

"So I come to you, Madame von Trapp," Charley paused for a moment and then continued, "To ask for Elsa's hand." Maria's jaw dropped, she was sure if it wasn't attached it would have fallen on the floor.

"I…" Maria began stupidly before straightening her back and regaining her composure, "Of course, I mean….I don't think I ought to be the one giving you permission but…I think it would be lovely if you married Elsa. I dare say convincing her will be another matter."

Charley relaxed his large shoulders a bit and smiled at Maria.

"I know that," he stated, "In fact I'm fully prepared for the rejection I'm bound to receive."

Maria thought she saw a flick of anger race across his eyes.

"I can't move on without knowing. Her rejection will hurt me, but I'll recover and then be free to live a life without her," Charley explained. His voice was very soft and Maria couldn't help thinking Charley a very kind man, despite his ominous exterior.

"Elsa will be at Friedrich's party and it is there I intend on purposing," Charley explained, "I wanted you to know in case…unexpected things happen as they often do with us."

"But why at the party?" Maria questioned.

"I don't dare go to one of Elsa's parties. She would be too satisfied to see me there. Your house is neutral ground. I've made up my mind, Madame, and I hope you can support me," Charley said. Maria rose from the chair and clasped her hands together.

"Of course I will support you, but, Charley, please don't give up on Elsa even if she should reject you. I know she loves you," Maria said.

Charley only smiled a little sadly, bowed, and wished Maria a fine afternoon. Maria looked forward to Friedrich's party now for more than one reason.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I loved writing it and I hope you love reading it. It's kind of long but I didn't want to split it into two chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Elsa:

Elsa did her duty in wishing the oldest von Trapp boy good luck before joining the real party in the ballroom. Maria was quite smart in arranging the party as so the interaction between the older and younger guests was made less awkward by the music and dancing. Elsa assumed a position leaning on the black piano near the doors exiting to the terrace. She was there when she saw Charles Jackson walk through the door. He looked very handsome, as handsome as Elsa had ever seen him. She felt a pang of guilt for treating him so rudely the last time she saw him the night of Katrina's birth.

He boldly marched across the room to the opposite corner of Elsa and began talking to a pretty young girl. Elsa watched with more than a little jealously when she noticed Charles was flirting with the child. Time went by at soon Friedrich and his parents entered the ballroom. Maria left the arm of Georg and approached Elsa, but Elsa hardly noticed as her eyes never left Charles.

"Hello, Elsa," Maria said and was cut off before she could say anything else.

"Can you believe his manners?" Elsa asked, "That girl is young enough to be his daughter."

Elsa saw Friedrich approach Charles and the girl on the opposite side of the room. Friedrich bowed and the girl nodded and he swept her off onto the dance floor. Charles looked over then, and Elsa knew he had spotted her. As he walked towards her his heavy presence seemed to grow larger and larger.

"Elsa," Charles said with a slight bow when he reached them, "Madame von Trapp." Elsa tapped her cane a few times.

"How many times must I insist you call me Baroness Schraeder?" Elsa demanded more than a little fatigued at his familiarity with her.

"My apologies," he replied, "It seems my mind was else where." Charles sent a look in the direction of the young girl dancing with Friedrich.

"You should be ashamed," Elsa cooed.

"Now, Elsa," Maria jumped in, "There is no reason to get upset. Amy is the daughter of Charley's foreman. He introduced her to Friedrich and the two have gotten on splendidly."

Elsa was a little embarrassed by her behavior but hid her emotions with another insult directed at Charles.

"With Americans one can never be sure," she replied, smiling at Maria as she spoke.

"I hope everything is well, Elsa," Charles began, in a voice only loud enough for Elsa and Maria to hear, "The last time I saw you was the night of Katrina's birth and you seemed very upset. No doubt Aunt Rose was right when she said you had never fully recovered from the death of your own child."

For an instant Elsa thought her heart had stopped beating. Charles had known about that? He had known for years and years and never said anything? Her humiliation and confusion were too complicated to deal with so she did the only logical thing she knew how. She turned them both into anger. Anger was by far the easiest emotion to come by especially when dealing with Charles Jackson.

"How dare you bring that up," Elsa hissed, low and deep in her throat. She was more infuriated at Charles than she ever had been. The music had stopped and everyone on the dance floor was clapping. Elsa seized the moment to make her way toward the exit door across the dance floor. Nothing could make her stay now. Nothing.

"Baroness Schraeder," Charles called after her, so loud that everyone stopped clapping and turned to listen in on the conversation. "I would ask you to dance but I wouldn't want to hurt your pride."

Elsa could feel her face turning red as she heard members of the party gasp. She turned around, in the face of public humiliation and met the eyes of her opponent. Else could feel everyone's silence gazes on her.

"Even if I could dance," Elsa retorted coolly, "you would only ever by an onlooker." The eyes in the room shifted back to Charles who stood up a little straighter and seemed eager to face Elsa's insult challenge.

"Well," Charles mused, "I suppose the next best thing to dancing with you is looking at you." Laughter filled the air as all eyes were again on Elsa who was outraged that Charles was able to insult and compliment her at the same time. That was a talent she had yet to master. When the chuckles at Charles' comment died down Elsa spoke.

"Oh, Charles," Elsa laughed mockingly, "Must you be so obvious? Everyone here already knows you are in love with me." More laughter and a few gasps ensued but Charles face dropped into a scowl.

Save for one time, Elsa had never before feared the look in Charles' eyes. The night of the party when she made a joke out of marrying him he had looked at her as he did now. The hard muscles of his body tensed and his defined brow grew even deeper as his eyes turned unnaturally stone.

Under Charles stare Elsa was beginning to feel a little foolish for what she had said. Why had she said it? She didn't want to hurt Charles.

No, that wasn't true. She did want to hurt him because merely looking at him and being near him was too much for her to bear. She realized then how foolish she had been. She loved Charles all along. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. Oh, how good it felt to finally admit it to herself; to not be afraid to say it in her mind.

Charles took a few long strides toward her.

"Perhaps we need to cool that hot temper of yours, Madame," Charles said and Elsa felt herself being lifted into the air and over Charles' shoulder.

She held onto her cane and tried futilely to swat him good and hard with it. All she could see was the ground below and the heels of Charles' shoes. From the laughter following them she guessed all of the guests had followed them outside. Had the situation not been so humiliating Elsa might have laughed herself.

Elsa heard the hollow sound of Charles shoes on the wooden dock that extended out into the lake. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air until she hit the water and was completely drenched. She held onto her cane and kicked her legs out to stay afloat. Her uninjured leg had more than enough force to keep her afloat. When she pushed her wet blond hair away from her eyes she looked up to see Charles laughing so hard he was nearly doubled over. The rest of the guests were laughing just as hard, although Maria was merely smiling a little awkwardly.

"I think this is the best you have ever looked Madame Baroness," Charles said with an exaggerated an insulting bow.

The guests laughed even harder. Charles turned and walked back to the party, the rest of the guests following him with laughter filling the air. Elsa swam the short distance to shore and with her cane navigated the wet bank out of the water. Her elegant off the shoulder black evening gown was completely ruined but she didn't care. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

She felt a hand on her elbow as the wet material weighed her down.

"Are you alright," Maria asked when Elsa was back on the garden path.

"Only my pride is hurt," she told Maria flatly. Maria led the Baroness around the house to avoid the ballroom and up to the guest bedroom.

"There are clean clothes in the closet there," Maria said pointing and then left.

Elsa quickly stepped out of the wet dress and wrapped herself in a warm white robe she found hanging in the closet. She was rummaging through the draws of pants and blouses when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's me," Charles said.

Elsa did not think twice about her actions next. She scooped up the heavy mass of wet cloth, opened the door and hurled her dress at Charles' face. Unfortunately the dress, although still wet, did not drench Charles like she hoped it would. From the expression on his face the action didn't even seem to surprise him very much. He tossed the dress aside, took a step forward, and slammed the door behind him.

Elsa was a little worried what he might do at this point, as she was only wearing a bathrobe, a fact he didn't know.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded her voice quite shrewish. Even she thought so. "How dare you come in here after what you did? I never want to see you again, do you hear me? Never."

Charles grabbed Elsa by the wrist of each of her hands. She struggled to get free but finally gave up and settled for sending him the most ill intended stare she had ever given.

"I came up here to ask you to be my wife," Charles said his commanding voice as strong as his grip.

He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket. Taking out the little black box he brought the hand holding her other wrist in front of his chest. He forced the box into her hand and let her go. She hopped back a few steps before silently looking at the item in her hand.

"Now, reject me so I can do as you wish and leave," Charles ordered.

Elsa was speechless. Her heart and her mind were telling her two different things and she dared not speak for fear of which would be the strongest.

"Well?" Charles demanded.

Elsa brought her eyes up to meet his. From the sound of his voice she thought he would be scowling at her, but in fact he was eagerly watching her every move.

"You love me?" she asked, running her fingers over the velvet box.

"Unfortunately for me, yes, from the first insult you flung at me," Charles replied lifting his chiseled jaw a bit higher.

"I was never kind to you," she told him, and listened intently for the answer.

Charles was silent for a moment.

"You didn't have to be. I like a woman I can sharpen my wits on more than a kind woman…you are brave, fearless, demanding, clever, aloof, and charming, traits I've come to appreciate in a woman," he said.

Elsa looked down at the small box in her hand. How could she answer him? Even if she wanted to say yes there were five hundred generations of Baron's and Baroness' standing in her way.

"You truly expect me to agree after the way you treated me tonight?" She asked her voice cold.

Charles lifted his eyebrows and gave a monstrous loud laugh.

"How I treated you tonight is no different than how we've ever treated each other…and I never expected you to agree," he began, taking a few steps toward the door and then turning, "as soon as you rip me up and down I can move on with my life. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I hadn't asked, after loving you for ten foolish years, but once you reject me I can think about starting a family with someone else."

The words 'starting a family' coming from Charles' lips cut Elsa very deeply. Elsa had taken Maria's advice, she had prayed about what to do about Charles, but she had yet to receive the answer.

"Don't you think we are a little too old to start a family?" Elsa scolded, careful to keep her voice from giving away anything.

"We could always adopt," Charles said but seemed to be growing tired and impatient with the conversation.

"But," Elsa began pleadingly without realizing what she was saying, "But I do so want another child. One that would be ours and--"

Elsa cut off her sentence as soon as she realized what she had blurted out. Charles was not shocked or surprised. He smiled devilishly.

"Planning our children before answering my marriage proposal? Your aunt would be ashamed," Charles teased mercilessly. Elsa pursed her lips together in frustration.

"Get out!" She growled angrily through clenched teeth.

"As soon as I have your answer," Charles replied, his tone matching hers.

Elsa still could not bring herself to give an answer so she made sure the tie around her middle was secure and marched passed Charles to the door. She was about to open it but Charles placed a hand on the door near the top of her head and she wasn't strong enough to force the door open.

"Let me out you, you…cad!" Elsa snapped yanking on the doorknob and glaring at Charles. She was running out of words to throw at him.

"When you answer me," Charles replied not moving.

Elsa's eyes grew wider and she let go of the doorknob in favor of reaching up to pull Charles' hand away. He was a great deal stronger than she anticipated and after a brief struggle Charles' arms enclosed her shoulders. She tried to wiggle away from him but his grip was firm.

"Answer me, Elsa, just answer me and I'll go," Charles demanded. Elsa refused to make eye contact with him.

"I can't," she finally spurted, and struggled to fight back her tears. "I can't answer you because I want to tell you yes."

As soon as she said that Charles released his hold on her and she reached out to balance herself with the bedpost. She kept her head down and felt two tears on her face.

"We have been in a state of suspended action for ten years. I am not leaving here until we end this cycle of despair. It's not good for either of us," Charles said.

Elsa quickly wiped the tears away and regained her senses. The quicker she could think clearly the sooner Charles would leave…or never leave again.

"I know, Charles," Elsa said and brought her head up to face him, with as much nobility as she could manage.

She still had the black box in her hand. She opened it slowly and looked down to see a lovely diamond ring inside. Charles certainly had taste.

"I've had that ring since the night of the big band concert," Charles said laughing a little. Elsa looked at him again.

"I don't find that funny," she replied a little sadly. "You should have asked me then," Elsa told Charles her voice a bit accusing.

"Would you have said yes?" Charles replied giving her a knowing look. Elsa smirked.

"I was always afraid you would ask me, that is why I started avoiding you," Elsa said.

"I know."

Elsa was not surprised by Charles' response. She dropped her head and looked down at the item in her hand. Each time she thought of giving Charles and answer her voice seemed to leave her. She did want to marry him but she had just admitted it to herself, how could she possibly overcome her pride enough to tell him?

"I'm waiting, Madame," Charles said, his loud voice filled with impatience and frustration.

Elsa was still quietly fighting internally with herself and did not answer. Charles took a step away from the door. If she didn't tell him now he may leave her forever. She didn't want that.

"Let me begin for you," he began his tone mocking but not unkind, "Charles Jackson, you vulgar common American, how dare you insult me with a proposal of marriage…"

Charles did his best to imitate Elsa's low feminine voice and his loud commanding one sounded quite odd. Charles then laughed at his attempt to mimic Elsa and she couldn't help but join him with a small chuckle. She put a hand to her forehead and slowly rubbed away the pain of an oncoming headache.

"Please tell me I don't sound like that," she teased him, looking at him with a sly smile.

"I don't love you Charles and I never have," Charles continued, this time using his own voice to say the words. Elsa's smile quickly faded.

"I could never, never marry you," Charles prompted; now stepping quite close to Elsa.

"You are a vulgar American," Elsa began her eyes intently focused on his stern face, "But you are by no means common. Your marriage proposal is not an insult, as I think any serious proposal is quite flattering to a woman."

Elsa did not want to say the next words, but she said a silent prayer to herself and somehow they came.

"And…I do love you Charles, I always have," she whispered and dropped her head in shame and surrender.

"You're wasting my time," Charles said, his voice so harsh Elsa jerked her head up to glare at him. How dare he treat her so cruelly after she confessed her feelings?

"You've told me nothing I don't already know. I didn't come here to watch you fain injured pride in lowering yourself to admit your feelings. I want to know if you will be my wife," Charles demanded.

His bluntness and arrogance burned the short fuse to Elsa's temper and now the bomb was about to explode.

"You are the most conceded, impossible man I have ever met," she snapped and reached for his hand yanking it toward her.

"You have the sense of a goat and the feeling of a pig," she yelled and shoved the ring box into his hand.

She then attempted to lunge for the door and free herself from the prison she was in with Charles. His free hand reached out and caught her arm and he pulled her to his chest. She fought the action by using her fists to try and push him away.

"Answer me, Elsa," he commanded and then kissed her fiercely.

She managed to finally force his lips away from hers and once they parted she drew her hand up to slap him across the face. He caught her hand before she made contact and his expression was truly stunned. Elsa had never tried to slap him before so she was almost as shock as he was.

"Perhaps you need another dip in the lake," he suggested, his eyes, full of anger, were staring her down.

At that moment Elsa could bear it no longer. To be so close to Charles and yet to be constantly fighting him was tiring and a bore. So what if he was below her rank? She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

"Yes," Elsa retorted, tears filling her eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you, you horrible man. I can't go on another day like this."

She turned away from Charles as she felt the tears fall. She couldn't let him see them. He still held onto her hand and with his other he placed a finger under her chin and drew her eyes back to look at him. What happened next Elsa could hardly believe. Charles embraced her softly, and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder as the tears began to subside.

"I love you Elsa," Charles said, "I love you so desperately. You have no idea how much I need you. I never meant to be cruel to you, but you know you deserved it. We are the same Elsa. Both of us a little harsh and too blunt for our own good, but we will be happy together. Always fighting, most likely, but happy."

Elsa hugged Charles even tighter, and then felt her cheeks burn as she realized she still had nothing on but a bathrobe.

"I've been such a fool," Elsa whispered. "I'm sorry for what I put you through, but you know me, perhaps you are the only one that ever truly has. You know I'm proud. Charles," Elsa said drawing back to face him, their noses nearly touching.

"You know I'm blunt too. Marrying you will not be easy for me. I'll be giving up family tradition and people will talk. A Baroness, especially the Baroness Schraeder, marrying an American will be quite a shock to them and to me," she confided in him.

Charles' brow squeezed together for a moment and then a grin appeared on his lips.

"I know," he said in a low rumble, "That's why we are going to elope."

"Charles," she said a little stunned, but not too stunned.

Elsa could not help herself from smiling back at him and falling into an embrace yet again. Charles began kissing her neck. His lips finally made contact with her skin and the feeling of it brought her higher than she ever thought possible. His arms wrapped around her waist and she moved her arms to encircle his body. She was waiting for him to break of his soft kisses on her neck in favor of kissing her lips again. She could hardly wait for the electric feeling of Charles kiss she had enjoyed on the terrace so long ago.

"Elsa I hope everything is alright, I've," said Maria as she swung open the door.

Elsa looked over in time to see the horrified, embarrassed, yet slightly gleeful look on Maria's face before she looked toward the ground and began to shut the door.

"I'm so sorry to intrude," she said.

By this time Charles had stopped kissing Elsa's neck, to her dismay and relief, but he still stood very close.

"Wait Maria," Elsa said, and then made eye contact with Charles.

He smiled, took her hand and kissed it. She would have preferred a kiss on the lips but with Maria looking on that would have hardly been appropriate. Besides, Elsa knew she was already blushing at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'll call on you tomorrow, when I've made arrangements," he said and with a bow to Maria and a secretive wink to Elsa which made her heart skip a beat, left the room.

Elsa held onto his hand until he was out of reach. Once he was down the hallway Maria turned her inquisitive eyes on Elsa. Elsa smiled with satisfaction.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Maria apologized again as she entered the room and gently closed the door.

"Actually," Elsa said raising an eyebrow, "After ten years and me in only this bathrobe it's a good thing you came in when you did."

Elsa did not think Maria's face could go any redder or her eyes get any bigger at the implication. Maria seemed to sit on the bed as if her legs would give out. Elsa sat next to her and swatted her knee lightly.

"Oh, come now Maria, we are both adults," she said, and noticed something in the pocket of the robe.

"Yes, well, I…" Maria stumbled over the words, causing Elsa to laugh, "I take it he proposed?"

"How did you know?" Elsa asked surprised Maria would pick up on the details.

"He came to me last week, and asked permission," Maria replied. "He seemed to think since we are such good friends that I should grant him the honor." Elsa laughed again as she pulled the black ring box from her robe. Charles must have slipped it there.

"How charming of him," Elsa said, and then stiffening added, "At least they teach some edict in America." This time it was Maria who laughed.

"Did you say yes?" Maria questioned.

"I couldn't not say yes," Elsa replied, "Not after everything Charles has done for me. You don't know the extent of his goodness Maria; you've only just met him. It seems a shame now, we wasted so many years…perhaps I should say, I wasted so many years."

"I wouldn't say wasted, Elsa," Maria began, "Sometimes the Lord has to prepare us for what's to come, and no one know what that will be except Him."

"How did you get to be so wise?" Elsa asked her friend eyeing her with curiosity, "Did they teach you that in the convent? Perhaps I should have joined one."

"No my dear," Maria began laughing; "I cannot see you as a nun."

Elsa was a bit insulted at first but then her laughter joined in with Maria's. Elsa was giddy. She felt like she was back in boarding school with one of her silly childhood friends.

"Maria," Elsa began seriously, "Charles and I are going to elope, tomorrow. Please don't tell anyone. I wanted you to know so you don't worry when I miss our weekly lunch date."

At this Maria threw her arms around Elsa and hugged her excitedly before releasing her and jumping to her feet.

"Elsa, this is marvelous," Maria said. "You better get dressed. You have a big day ahead of you."

Maria hugged Elsa again and left her to get ready. Elsa could hardly believe the night she had. First the insults, then the swim, and now she was going to get married.

Two thoughts were on her mind the rest of the night. One was not a thought fit for a lady to think about her impending wedding night so Elsa tried to focus her attention on the second. Charles said he wanted to have a family.

Elsa spent the night wondering if she was too old to have another child, how much danger would be involved, and if Charles was serious about what he said. The Baroness was, as Maria and Charles had both said, quite brave. If there was any chance of her having another baby, she would take it in a heartbeat. Whatever life gave to her next, Elsa knelt by her bedside and thanked her Maker for sending Charles and Maria to her.

When Elsa finally heard Charles' car pull up in the driveway the sun had already begun to set. Elsa was a little disappointed Charles hadn't managed to make arrangements for them to be married that day, but she supposed that she could wait another day at least. Elsa resisted the urge to open the front door, run down the front steps, and throw her arms around Charles instead of waiting for him to call on her. She might be giving up her heritage but that did not mean she could give up propriety too.

"Baroness," her old butler addressed with a disapproving look about him, "Mr. Jackson is here to see you."

James, the old grey haired servant of Elsa's parents knew something was going on. Elsa's luggage had been packed and was waiting in the foyer.

"Thank you James," Elsa said, using her cane to walk into the foyer, "I will be gone for an undetermined amount of time. I trust you will keep all in order until I return?" The butler frowned.

"Of course, Baroness," he said and puffing up his chest continued, "If I may say, your parents would be quite appalled at your lack of—"

"That will be all James," Elsa said, her tone bitingly cold.

The butler, normally soften spoken and withdrawn, closed his mouth. Elsa knew James was a clever enough old man and knew when to close his mouth.

"Very well," he said with a bow and left the room.

When she entered the foyer Elsa saw that Charles already had the foreman picking up her luggage and loading it into the car. Elsa could not resist the urge now that Charles was inside the house. The foreman looking on or not Elsa then stepped forward and quite boldly for her reached up to Charles' face and drew him down to her for a kiss. This kiss was altogether better than the one on the terrace, because Elsa now knew there would be many more like it.

"I had hoped you would be here earlier," she said, once Charles put his hand around her waist and they began walking to the car.

"Yes," he responded, smiling, "Arrangements took much longer than I thought. I found a small chapel and they agree to marry us in the morning. I had to pull a few strings get the license that soon and the reverend had a christening he had to schedule around. I thought we could spend the honeymoon on a cruise of the Grecian islands and then, when you've had your fill of mingling with the rich and famous, we could spend the rest of the time at my plantation."

"Darling, you do think of everything," Elsa said, somewhat mockingly. Truth be told, Elsa wouldn't have minded spending the entire honeymoon at Charles' plantation.

"We can always change plans if you rather we do something else," Charles offered as if picking up on Elsa's involuntary smirk.

The foreman had finished loading the suitcases and now they were ready to go.

"No, your arrangements are fine, as long as they involve us getting married quickly," Elsa replied. Charles laughed loudly.

"I never believed I'd hear you say that."

He opened the car door for her and she stepped inside. Elsa noticed with a roll of her eyes they drove off into the sunset just as Max had predicted.

_Don't forget to review…Only one more chapter to come…_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is chapter eight revised once again! My goodness, I hope I've got it right this time. Thanks for all your input! _

_I'm also a liar. I told you one more chapter but thanks to my reviewers (and my friend Megan) there are more chapters to come. I just couldn't decide if you would be interested in reading about what happens after Elsa and Charley are married but there is definitely a story there._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Maria:

"I don't believe it," Georg said with a hand on his head. Maria and the rest of the children looked up from their food to stare at him.

"What is it father?" Brigitta asked, softly setting her fork down.

Georg barely broke his gaze from the white paper telegram in his hands. Maria tried to look around the paper to catch her husband's expression and figure out what had caused his alarm.

"Of all the unbelievable…" he trailed off and broke his gaze from the note as if noticing his family was staring at him with blank expressions for the first time. Slowly Georg put his hands down on each side of his plate and took a deep breath.

"It's from Max," he said, and the children eyes filled with fear. Maria even felt her heart speed up a bit. Surely the Austrian government could not affect them in Switzerland.

"Uncle Max? What does it say?" Kurt ask excitedly. Maria's heart was put a little as ease when she saw Georg smile and shake his head from side to side.

"It seems he wants us all to stay with him in Zurich as he's already booked us at the Opera house for a number of months," Georg explained.

Maria was sure the children were truly excited by the news because they smiled and giggled amongst themselves.

"When dose he want us to come?" Maria asked, and she heard Marta whisper something about Maria convincing their father to let them go.

Georg picked up the note again and pulled his glasses out of his suit pocket. He used them as a magnifying glass in front of the paper.

"It doesn't specify, but the month's we are booked for are not until the fall," he replied.

Maria looked down at her food plate and used her fork to stab some more peas.

"We have to wait until Elsa gets back at the very least," Maria replied without thinking and quickly ate the peas.

"Elsa?" Louisa questioned.

"Has she gone somewhere? She was at the party just last night," Georg added. Maria swallowed hard and remembered she had promised not to tell. She looked at Georg and her children and then shrugged. They would find out sooner or later.

"Yes, that's true," Maria responded slowly, "But I believe she left today."

"Left for where?" Marta asked.

"To marry Charles Jackson," Maria said very quickly.

There was a moment of silence before the words sunk into the ears of her children. Then there was a great cheer and chattering of excitement around the dinner table. Maria looked at Georg from across the large array of food and he winked at her before putting out his hands in an attempt to quite the children. The children obeyed except for Kurt and Louisa who spoke simultaneously.

"Uncle Max will laugh so hard."

"Isn't it romantic?"

"Well," Georg began, "I suppose we will have to wait until they return. It would be quite rude of us to leave without saying goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Marta questioned again.

"Yes," Georg said looking at Maria, "Elsa will most likely live here on Charley's plantation, and we'll be all the way in Zurich."

Silence again fell over the children. The thought of going home had excited them, but Maria could see the fact they would have to leave Charley and Elsa was a disappointment.

"Come now children," Maria began with a confidant air, "We will not be that far away and we'll visit so often it will be like we never left at all."

The words seemed to lift the spirits of the children, but Maria herself felt a little saddened by the fact she probably would no longer have Thursday tea with the Baroness.

"Then it's settled," Georg said, "We go to perform like puppets for Max once Elsa and Charley return from their honeymoon."

The children all nodded and the rest of dinner was spent dreaming about Uncle Max and performing for a large audience each night in a big city. Maria's heart leapt at the thought of singing with her children and teaching them so new songs for the show.

A month went by before Maria heard any word from Elsa or Charley. A telegram finally came near the end of the summer asking not only Georg and Maria, but also all of the children, including Liesl and Jeof, to dinner at the Jackson plantation. Maria happily accepted the invitation on behalf of her family. She could hardly wait to talk to Elsa after such a long time, and to see how her friend was settling into married life.

On the drive to Charley's plantation Maria was a little apprehensive about how Elsa would take the news of the departure of the family to Zurich. Liesl and Jeof had decided to remain nearby with Katrina and the fact Elsa would still have Liesl put Maria's worries at ease if only a little. On contemplating the topic further Maria realized that she was upset by the fact she would not see Elsa so often. Elsa had become like anyone of the nuns Maria had been so close to at the Abby in Austria. She would miss Elsa in like she missed the Abby.

The family finally arrived at their destination and the children filtered out of the two cars excitedly talking amongst themselves. Although fall was approaching, the hedges and trees leading up to the main entrance of the Jackson home were still green. The smell of pine danced on the light wind that swept through the air as Georg and Maria lead the way to the front door.

Georg was about to ring the doorbell, but as he reached for it the door swung open and Charley greeted them all with a booming welcome and wide smile. The children all giggled at his behavior and they entered the house. Elsa appeared in the doorway of the adjoining room and Maria was pleased with how content she looked. Maria and Liesl both broke away from the arms of their husbands and greeted Elsa with excited hugs which she happily returned.

"I'm so glad you could come," Elsa said, looking beyond Maria and Liesl to the rest of the group.

"Thank you for inviting us Baroness," Gretl said and walked up to Elsa with a hand full of flowers. Elsa took them and beamed down at the girl.

"Thank you, my dear, they are lovely," Elsa said and lightly touched the tip of Gretl's nose with her forefinger before smelling the flowers. Gretl giggled with delight and Maria was pleased to see her children finally behaving themselves in the presence of the Baroness…and vise versa.

"I can't believe you got married," Kurt said a little disgust for Charley lacing his voice. Maria knew Kurt was at the age in which girls had kooties and the boy idolized Charley for being a bachelor. Charley bent down and put a steady hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Take a look at my wife, and say that again," Charley replied.

Kurt brought his eyes around to Elsa and then crinkled his nose and shook his head. Everyone in the room laughed, no one louder than Charley, as Kurt lifted his eyebrows in bewilderment. Maria saw Elsa smiled fondly at her husband, a smile Maria often gave Georg.

"Shall we adjourn to the patio, it is such a nice day out," Elsa suggested as she began to usher everyone through the house. Once outside the children went to their favorite play spots at Charley's plantation as Maria, Georg, Liesl, Jeof and the Jackson's pulled up chairs around the patio table.

"So how does it feel to be Baroness Jackson now, Elsa," Liesl asked, as she took Katrina from Jeof's outstretched arms.

Georg put an arm around Maria shoulder and winked at her before Elsa gave an answer. Maria ducted her head, as she found Georg absolutely irresistible when showed his love for her in such simple yet endearing ways.

"The Baroness Jackson," Elsa began, her hand taking Charley's, "Is the worst possible name I could have ended up with. Baroness Shraeder is much more refined and elegant. Jackson sounds like the name of a mule."

Maria caught the quick slyly playful look that Elsa sent in Charley's direction. Charley turned his gaze on Elsa.

"Heaven help you with the trials you must endure," Charley said and received a laugh from his wife.

"Elsa, what do you think of the name Baroness von Trapp, is it elegant and refined? You know, that is what most people call Maria, since the first day we were married." Georg said.

Maria tensed up at the subject. She had hoped she could avoid the topic entirely and bask in the happiness Charley and Elsa had found. Maria knew Georg had always been bothered by the fact that Elsa refused to acknowledge Maria's title.

Elsa laughed at Georg's question but then eyed him cautious as if to tell whether he was serious.

"The von Trapp name has always been elegant and refined," Elsa replied. Maria knew she was choosing her words carefully.

"Well," Georg continued, putting his hand on Maria's under the table as if to steady her nerves, "There is a Baroness von Trapp and I think it's high time to recognized it."

Maria watched Elsa's reaction carefully, as did the rest of the people sitting around the table. Elsa lifted an eyebrow and glanced from Georg to Maria, over to Liesl and Jeof and back to Charley. Everyone waited silently for her reply. To the surprise of all Elsa began to laugh. She laughed and laughed and laughed as everyone, except Charley, exchanged confused expressions.

"What is so funny Elsa?" Maria asked, her voice as strained as her nerves. The Baroness took a moment to compose herself as she used a napkin to brush away her tears of laughter.

"Oh, Maria," Elsa said, stifling a few more chuckles, "The entire situation is funny, after all is said and done."

Maria was still not sure what to make of Elsa's reaction. Was she mocking Maria or was she simply laughing at the irony of it all? Elsa's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Of course," she began looking directly at Maria, "I must have been a demon to you. I will accept you are Baroness von Trapp. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

Elsa began to laugh again.

"Georg, your scolding serves me right for treating Maria the way I did. I should have known better. You are such a bright shinning light Maria as bright as any Baroness I have ever met."

With an immense sigh of relief Maria finally felt herself smile again. Georg released her hand from under the table and gave her a reassuring look as if he knew all along things would work out.

"What is not so good, Elsa," Liesl piped up, "Is that mother and father are moving to Zurich to perform for Max at the Opera house."

Maria saw the smiles on both Elsa and Charley's faces fade away.

"You must visit more than you have in the past, Georg," Charley commanded. Georg smiled devilishly with a nod at the women around the table.

"Do you think we could keep them away from each other even if we tried?" He questioned. Laughter again filled the fresh pine air.

"Jeof and I are staying, Baroness," Liesl said. Maria saw Elsa looked at the oldest von Trapp daughter with excitement.

"That is wonderful Liesl," Elsa responded, "We will have to continue Thursday tea even with out your mother." The two smiled and Maria sat up a little.

"I can see it is I who will be missing out," Maria sulked.

"I wouldn't feel to badly, Baroness von Trapp," Elsa replied, "You still have five lovely children to keep you entertained while you are entertaining."

Maria thought she heard a hint of sadness in Elsa voice, but she shrugged it off as her imagination.

"Mr. Jackson," Jeof said, his voice a little shy, "I've never been to your plantation and I was wondering if I might have a tour?"

"Please, call me Charley—"

"Charles," Elsa corrected and received a smirk from her husband.

"Of course I'll give you a tour, if the Mrs. will allow me," Charley continued ignoring Elsa's correction. Elsa lifted her chin and her features turned to playful ice.

"Only if you never refer to me as 'the Mrs.' again," Elsa stated. Charley kissed her hand and Georg and Jeof excused themselves to follow their host.

No sooner had they left than Maria and Liesl began quizzing Elsa about her honeymoon, the wedding, and the other girly details of Elsa's trip. Maria noticed that while Elsa told each story with flair something was bothering her. They had been friends long enough for Maria to know when Elsa had something she needed to talk about.

"The Acropolis was nothing but a bunch of old dusty rocks. Charley found them fascinating but I found the dinning much more entertaining," Elsa stated with an air of elitism. Liesl was looking on, completely entertained by the story of the Grecian islands, but Maria knew it was getting late and that the men would be back soon.

"What is bothering you Elsa?" Maria asked.

Liesl and Elsa both seemed surprised by the suddenness of the question.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elsa responded.

Maria knew they had no time for Elsa's evasive ways. Maria sighed irritably and gave Elsa a hard stare. The Baroness' features became solemn as she inhaled deeply.

"I can't keep things from you, can I Maria?" Elsa said. Maria smiled and the Baroness seemed to cheer up a little.

"I'm afraid not," Maria replied.

Elsa leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands together on the table in front of her.

"Well," she began, looking from Maria to Liesl, "I'm not sure you can help me with this but…There is a subject that Charles and I have yet to discuss and I'm not very sure how to bring it up."

"What is it?" Liesl questioned.

Maria could tell her daughter was intent on offering what advice she could. Elsa hesitated before answering. She fidgeted in her chair, which Maria had only ever seen her do once before, that day when Charley had gazed longingly at her over tea.

"Charles told me, before we were married, that he wanted to have children. He said he didn't mind if we adopted but…well, I'm not sure how to…" Elsa trailed off.

Liesl's face took on a smug look of indignant annoyance.

"If you can't talk to us about it you most certainly won't be able to talk to him," Liesl informed.

Maria could tell by Elsa's dropping mouth she was a bit alarmed. In spite of Elsa's reaction Maria smiled. She may be moving back to Austria, but Maria knew Elsa would be in good hands with Liesl.

"What would you suggest?" Elsa questioned Liesl.

"I would suggest," Liesl began putting a hand under her chin, "Walking up to your husband and saying, I want to have a baby, what do you think about that?"

Elsa smiled sadly.

"I can't say that," she told Liesl.

"Why not?" Liesl demanded dropping her hand to the table as if Elsa had said the most ridiculous thing the girl had ever heard.

"Because it is not proper for a lady to talk of such things."

"He is your husband, Elsa, if you can't talk to him who else is there?" Maria questioned. Liesl and Maria both looked at Elsa with stern eyes.

"I suppose you're right," Elsa said, giving in reluctantly. Elsa seemed to mellow during the rest of the conversation and it was not long before the children began wandering back to the house from their various activities.

Dinner was served and Maria and the rest of her family said goodbye to the Jackson's with full stomachs and happy smiles. On the drive home Maria reflected that, aside from leaving her friends and moving to Zurich, this was one of the few moments in life when everyone and everything was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for reading! This chapter has the 'how they met' story! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Elsa:

Not long after the von Trapp's left Elsa joined Charles on the patio as he sat in a chair with his feet stretched out over the railing. She had been building her courage to speak to her husband ever since Liesl and Maria had stared her down. The funny thing was, every other topic under the sun had been easy for Elsa to discuss with her husband. The thing husbands and wives were supposed to talk about was the most difficult thing for Elsa to bring up.

With a deep inhale, Elsa pushed open the backdoor and stepped outside into the warm night air. The stars were out and each looked like a tiny beacon in the large dark blue sky. Elsa stood looking upward for a few minutes before Charles realized she was there. He turned over his shoulder and then pulled another chair close to his and gestured for her to sit.

She took the offered chair and enjoyed the presence of her new husband while peering up at the night sky.

"It was good to hear you laugh today," Charles said.

"I found the subject amusing," Elsa replied, lifting an eyebrow and sending him a sidelong glace.

"Maria was quite relieved," Charles said, seriously. Elsa inhaled and set her cane against the railing next to Charles extended legs.

"Yes," Elsa responded her voice distant. Normally the evening would have been spent with a pleasant conversation about the von Trapp's and some light teasing. Tonight, Elsa was much too preoccupied for the normal routine.

"Charles," Elsa began. The response she got was a grunt of relaxed acknowledgment. Elsa remembered what Liesl had said about just blurting it out, and so that is what she did.

"What do you think about having a baby?" Elsa questioned, her heart racing as quickly as the words flew from her mouth. Charles moved his hands behind his head, but kept looking into the distance.

"You mean me personally? No thank you. Childbirth is for women," he replied and smiled in amusement at his own joke. Any other night Elsa might have laughed at her husbands wit, but tonight things were different. Elsa was silent for so long Charles dropped his hands and turned to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were serious," he apologized. He removed his feet from the railing and stood up. He turned to face Elsa and folded his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the cement stone.

"I remember the night I proposed. You said you wanted to have a child, but you waited for so long to bring it up again I thought you had forgotten," he explained.

"No, I haven't forgotten," Elsa said, so quietly she could barely hear her own voice.

"How old are you?" Charles asked abruptly. Elsa got the feeling he enjoyed asking her such a question.

"A lady never tells her age," she replied, but Charles only lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Would you believe twenty nine?" she asked innocently. Charles smiled and put his hands on the railing on each side of him.

"I'm your husband. I believe everything you tell me," he teased. "But you can't be more than forty one."

Elsa lifted her own eyebrow at that statement.

"Why's that?" she cooed secretively.

"Because I'm forty one," Charles explained. Elsa smirked and got to her feet. She looked out to the mountains rising in the distance.

"I'm forty," she said with a great amount of reluctance and then added, "three."

"Forty three," Charles repeated. Elsa turned around to face him and she studied his strong features expectantly.

"I married an older woman," Charles said grinning, "What was I thinking?"

Elsa stood up and kept her eyes averted from Charles. His joking was getting on her nerves. Bringing up the subject had been hard enough and now Charles' normally enjoyable clever sense of humor was making the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Charles, do be serious," Elsa pleaded. At the tone of her voice Charles straightened and turned to look out toward the mountains.

"You know I've always wanted children. I don't care how we get them, but I don't want to put you in danger. I'm not going to lose you now that I've finally won you," Charles replied, his tone sober. Elsa's heart was racing. What was Charles saying? He didn't think she should have children or he didn't want her to have any?

"Oh, I see," Elsa cooed, trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

"Elsa," Charles said softly placing a finger under her chin and drawing her gaze to meet his eyes, "What are you thinking?"

Never in all the years Elsa had known him had Charles asked her that question. No matter where they were or what they were doing Charles seemed to always know what Elsa was thinking.

Even the first time she ever seen Charles he could read her like an open book. She and some of her friends had taken a carriage ride down a street in Vienna and were laughing gaily when the carriage stopped to let a passing car go by. Charles was approaching from the opposite direction riding a rusty old brown bike with twisted handle bars and a frame much too small to support Charles' impressive form.

At once he looked more dashing and more ridiculous than any man Elsa had ever set eyes on. He must have thought the same of her for he was watching Elsa and her party instead of paying attention to where he was going. The front tire snagged on a crack in the pavement and jerked the bike to a stop sending Charles' long legs sailing in every direction. He stumbled forward and somehow managed to land on his feet. When he brought his intense brown eyes up to the ladies in the carriage, Elsa and her party burst into a fit of haughty laughter. Elsa and her rich friends all knew they were beautiful and knew their beauty had distracted the poor American on the street.

Instead of hanging his head in shame Charles approached the intimidating carriage full of expensive dresses, feather hats and the bodies that filled them. Elsa had expected him to say something typical like 'your beauty distracted me' or some other nonsense that men were always saying to her. Charles, of course, from the very first day they met knew all about Elsa, and so he acted accordingly.

"Pardon my clumsiness, Madame," he said bowing his fedora slightly. Elsa lifted an eyebrow and her lips curved into a smile.

"Of course," Elsa announced to her friends, "Ladies, this is one of those famous American giants. I see your tiny bicycle, but where is your club and golden harp?"

The women around Elsa laughed with glee much to her delight. Elsa turned to Charles with a look of triumph and expected the poor American would take his injured ego and retreat. His eyes narrowed and a grin, a vulgar, insinuating grin appeared on his face.

"If I may explain," Charles suggested. The driver began to pull the carriage forward but Elsa could not leave the young and handsome Charles without a chance at reproof. Besides, she was curious as to what he could possibly say to redeem his dignity.

"Driver, wait a moment," Elsa called over the top of her friends' giggling. The carriage stopped.

"Please do," Elsa responded to Charles, giving him her most 'you-want-me-but-

I'm-out-of-your-league' stare.

"I was riding on my way to my father's lumber shop as I've been accustomed to do ever since my arrival in Vienna a number of weeks ago. My 'tiny bicycle,' as you so delicately put it, and I were doing just fine until I looked up and what did I behold but a large and fierce bird of prey circling in the air above," Charles explained.

His tone was heavy and his commanding voice drew in the attention of every woman in the carriage, even old Mrs. Jenkins who never looked at a man but to spit on him. Elsa, for the moment, let Charles continue because he was a source of entertainment for her rich friends thus far.

"You don't say," Elsa mocked, encouraging Charles to continue with his story. Elsa knew he was going to use the bird as an excuse for his tumble off the bicycle.

"I watched him fly in patterns in the air for a few minutes, until he suddenly swooped down from the sky," Charles' expression was one of such graveness that the ladies in the cart laughed. Charles took off his hat, revealing such a luxurious head of brown hair Elsa was tempted to reach out and run her fingers through it.

"He landed on your head, Madame," Charles said with the same seriousness, "and there he remains. If I had remembered my club I would make you a trophy of him."

The ladies in the carriage abruptly stopped laughing and turned their eyes on Elsa. At first Elsa was struck by the insult, not only had he insulted her expensive hat he had treated her as if she were the barbarian.

"Good day," Charles said and placed the hat back on his head.

Elsa's pride was still reeling with hurt as he walked back to his bike and she could muster no comeback which she knew was a surprise to the women in the carriage. There were a few moments of silence out of reverence for the man that could catch Elsa off guard before the women started chatting again. Elsa nursed her injured ego for the rest of the day but the strange young American was foremost on her thoughts.

Charles seemed to know her inside and out without even learning her name. He knew how to get to her and he knew what got to her. Never in her life did Elsa expect him to ask her what she was thinking.

Under the stars Elsa looked into the same brown eyes that had been such a mystery to her so long ago. She found comfort in his eyes and forced herself to speak her feelings, not her mind.

"Charles," Elsa began and then hesitated. She cast her eyes downward and then slowly brought them up again. Charles was looking at her with curiosity.

"Charles, I want to have a baby. I…I think it is the right thing to do. I know it might be dangerous, but, but it might turn out alright too. I love you Charles and I want us to have a family…oh, we can adopt, but I would like to try this first," she explained. Charles put a hand to the back of his neck and a look of concern and careful deliberation caused his brows to grow heavy and his eyes to narrow.

"You have changed, Elsa," Charles finally said.

There seemed to be something significant about the words, but Elsa couldn't understand what. She did not think she had changed, not that much anyway. She still didn't know if Charles was willing to allow her to bear a child. She searched his expression eagerly for something that might give her a clue as to what he was thinking.

"If you can face the risk involved, after what you've been through, then I would be a coward not too," Charles replied.

"Really, you don't mind?" She asked. She felt her husbands arms wrap around her.

"Mind?" He said as she put her hands on his shoulder, "Not as long as the baby has my brains and looks and your….huh, I suppose it will have to have something of yours."

"Charles Jackson," Elsa began hugging her husband close, "You are the most conceited man I've ever met."

Elsa felt Charles' laughter deep in his chest. She was so excited that she reached up and kissed him thoroughly. Save for her wedding to Charles, this was the happiest moment she could ever remember having.

"We'll have happier, with the baby," Charles informed. Elsa was not sure if she had said her thought out loud, or if Charles had regained his uncanny ability to read her mind.

"Elsa," he said more seriously, "I want to get the opinion of a doctor first. And I want you to promise me that if he advises against it, you will take his advice."

"Very well," Elsa agreed with a smirk, "but you know we can face anything, or as Maria says, we can climb any mountain, as long as we do it together," Elsa replied.

"Together is right," Charles replied, "I'm not raising a child of ours by myself."

"You won't have to," Elsa reassured, "I promise, you won't have too."

Only a few short weeks later Charles and Elsa did see a doctor, Dr. Phillips. His office was located in town just below Charles' plantation. The drive into town had been a pleasant one, although Elsa was all nerves and excitement. In her mind the approval of the doctor was the last thing that stood in the way of getting a child. The rest would be easy. Labor was no picnic but she had done it once, she could do it again.

She tried not to think too much about what had happened the first time. She dared not think about the possibility of it happening a second time. No, Charles' child would be strong and would grow up to be healthy and resilient. She was sure of it. Life was too short for second guessing and worrying. Charles was doing enough worrying for the both of them.

Dr. Phillips was a stout man, with a round beat red face and a black mustache. He was jolly, like Santa Clause, and smiled happily when Elsa and Charles entered his office from the waiting room. Elsa called her doctor in Vienna and had him send her file to Dr. Phillips only a week earlier.

The office was painted a soft tan color with a bookshelf in the corner and a green plant in the window seal. Charles pulled a dark brown chair away from Dr. Phillips' oak desk and Elsa sat down after the doctor shook her hand. Charles then settled down into the chair next to her. The doctor's rosy cheeks were even more pronounced as he smiled at the two.

"It's a rather cold day out isn't it," the doctor stated, and Elsa for the first time heard his light Swedish accent. Charles mumbled something that sounded like an answer and Elsa nodded as she kept eye contact with the doctor. She saw his smile fade for a quick moment and then return.

"I can see you are the type of people who like to get directly to the point," he remarked. He opened the file on the desk before him.

"That's right," Elsa answered and looked over toward her husband. Elsa had never seen Charles so distracted and uncomfortable. He could not even gather his thoughts together enough to speak as he sat rigidly in the chair. Elsa smirked at him and turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Well," the doctor began pleasantly, "I looked over you file but I'm afraid I have about three different dates for the year of your birth. I'm not sure if that is a clerical error or…well, how old are you exactly?"

The doctor's words seemed to make Charles relax a bit as Elsa saw him eye her with amusement. So she put a few different dates for the year of her birth, she never really lied about how old she was she just liked to keep people guessing.

"Twenty-nine," Charles told the doctor. The doctor fingered his mustache and looked to Elsa for confirmation. She was quite proud the doctor was willing to believe her husband.

"I'm forty three," she replied. The doctor lifted his bushy black eyebrows in surprise and then nodded slowly.

"Women have children at your age all the time, Baroness," the doctor stated, "However, there are three things that concern me that I wish to make both of you aware of."

Elsa tensed and was grateful for the comforting hand Charles placed over hers.

"There is always an amount of danger involved when it comes to childbirth for women of any age," the doctor began, his face losing none of its jolliness. "I see from the records Dr. Jose sent that you've already had a child. While it gives me some comfort to know this won't be your first, the difficultly of your first child is a factor to consider. Technology has advanced a great deal in the past twenty years, but twenty years is a long time for your body to forget."

Elsa was silent and looked down into her lap. The doctor delivered the information with a jolly demeanor but Elsa could pick up on the concern in his voice. The more he argued against her having a child the harder it would be to convince Charles.

"What is the last thing, doctor?" Charles asked as he gave Elsa's hand a squeeze. The doctor put a hand to his mustache again and Elsa looked up in time to see him studying her.

"I also received medical records from a hospital in Paris. Your most recent physical shows you are in excellent health, but I discovered an interesting piece of information among the Paris records.

"You were shot twice in Lisieux. One bullet chipped the bone of the tibia and the other severely damaged the muscle tissue in the calf. The report says the doctors doubted if you would ever walk again, and you underwent bone surgery to remove the lodged bullet which is one of the most painful of all medical practices. If you are strong enough to make a near full recovery from that experience, then I see no reason for either of you to hesitate having a child if it's what you really want," the doctor explained.

He ended with a smile that was contagious. Elsa smiled a little hesitantly as she turned to look at Charles. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"It is, doctor," Elsa finally managed to choke out, "and thank you."

The doctor stood up and rounded his desk with rather impressive agility for such a round figure. Charles and Elsa stood as well and began to make their way to the door.

"Of course," the doctor scolded, "I intend to keep a close eye on you. I know your type, Baroness Jackson, you think you know better than the doctor. I expect the Baron here will remind you that I am the doctor."

"Please, call me Charley," Charles said, a little to Elsa's annoyance. He did not like people to refer to him as a Baron and Elsa was a bit hurt he refused to take her title.

"Thank you, Dr. Phillips. You know I will make sure she behaves herself," Charles replied shaking hands with the doctor. Elsa stepped outside the office and inhaled deeply and she pulled her fur coat tighter around her. The smile never left her face.

Charles' smile did vanish a few months later. Hilda, the cook, had just set dinner out. Elsa was going through the mail from the day before and Charles was reading the Sunday newspaper. In the mail, Elsa found two interesting letters. One was from Maria, who informed the Jackson's that all was well in Austria although the pressure for Georg to join the Nazi army was quite strong. In fact, Maria wrote that as soon as they were able, they would open the house in Switzerland and return. The Austrian government would be pleased to be on good terms with the von Trapp's and Georg would be out of the heated arguments surrounding the war.

The other letter was from the Reverend Mother Elsa had known in Paris. All of the orphans had been placed but one. A little Jewish German girl by the name of Armina was stranded because no one wanted to take her in due to the German occupation of Paris. The nun asked if Elsa would be willing to come and get the girl, and take her out of Paris since she was running out of friends to feed and care for the child.

Elsa read the request and sighed heavily as she pondered what to do. She remembered the five year old fondly but going into Paris in the middle of the war was not something that thrilled her. Still, she could not leave a helpless child to the care of the German soldiers.

"Charles," Elsa said interrupting him from his reading. He briefly glanced up and then back down to his paper.

"Do you remember, I told you about Reverend Mother Kathryn, the one who sent all the orphans to me," Elsa asked as she took a sip of tea.

"Yes, what about her," Charles replied although his attention was mostly directed at the newspaper.

"There is a little orphan child, Armina. The Reverend Mother could not place her. She wants me to go to Paris and retrieve her," Elsa explained. Charles continued to read his paper and then, with a swift jerk, he brought his full attention to rest on Elsa.

"What?"

"It wouldn't take very long. And I know Mother Kathryn, she would only write me if it was urgent," Elsa said.

"There is a war on Elsa," Charles replied but what he meant by it was beyond the Baroness.

"You don't wish me to go?" Elsa asked but before Charles could answer her Hilda came barging into the dinning room. Her arms were waving and she could not speak.

Her normally highly colored face was pale and her eyes were two round saucers.

"Good grief, Hilda, what is the matter?" Elsa asked getting to her feet and putting her arms around the girl's shoulders.

The blonde could only sputter and point at the radio in the next room. Charles smiled at Elsa and shrugged his shoulders. Elsa, directing the still hysterical Hilda, followed Charles into the room. He switched on the shinny oak radio.

"We have witnessed this morning the attack of Pearl Harbor and a severe bombing of Pearl Harbor by army planes, undoubtedly Japanese. The city of Honolulu has also been attacked and considerable damage done. This battle has been going on for nearly three hours. One of the bombers dropped within 50 feet of taunty-tower. It's no joke. It's a real war."

Charles and Elsa looked at each other for a moment in shock. Elsa had no idea what this would mean to Charles. He had been raised in America but she had never really known how he felt about his home country. His father and mother separated when he was very young and his mother remained in America while he father traveled to Switzerland and set up his business.

They continued to listen to the radio but the message only repeated. Charles sat down on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head.

"Hilda," Elsa said softly, "We are through with dinner you can clean up now."

"Yes, ma'am," Hilda said, and although still in shock, she walked back to the kitchen.

Once Hilda had gone, Elsa sat next to her husband on the couch. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder but he said nothing. The news program was repeating again, and instead of sitting nervously Elsa got up and turned off the radio. She returned to the couch and tried to figure out what to say.

"Charles," she began, but could not find any other words.

Charles finally removed his hands from his head and sat up. He turned to face Elsa and she could tell he was more upset than she had ever seen him.

"Go to Paris to help that little girl," Charles ordered, "There will surely be war for the United States now. I'm going to enlist."

Elsa's heart sank and she opened her mouth but no words came. Elsa put her hand on his arm but he stood up and walked across the room.

"Charles you…you can't enlist," Elsa said frantically. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before she continued. "You live here now. You don't have to fight…you, you're far too old to fight."

Charles lifted an eyebrow.

"Charming to the last my dear," he replied.

Elsa hated that he made a joke out of such a serious situation. Elsa turned away from her husband. She felt tears coming on and she hated for Charles to see them.

"Elsa," he said his voice much softer.

He sat on the couch next to her and brought her face up to look at him. He wiped away the tears she felt on her cheeks.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he assured. "You feel it your duty to help that child in Paris, I feel it mind to help my country. My father loved Switzerland, it was his home. Mine is America. I'll fight for freedom if I have too. I want our children to be free."

"I hate war," Elsa sulked.

It was a bitter and selfish thing to say, as Charles was bearing his soul to her, but she didn't care. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying any more. She wanted to remind Charles how much she meant to him. She wanted to make him remember that she was the most important thing and that the war would have to be second. Instead she proudly lifted her chin.

"I leave for Paris tomorrow," she said coldly.

"Elsa," Charles responded his tone scolding.

She stood and walked out of the room. She didn't talk to Charles until it was time to say goodbye to him as her train pulled into the station.

Perhaps her goodbye to her husband should not have been as cold as it was. She might never see him again if he had already enlisted. She didn't want to know and he had made no attempt to tell her when he was leaving if he was. Instead of throwing her arms around him at the train station and showering him with kisses she merely extended her hand and said 'Auf Wiedersehen.' As soon as she took her seat on the train and saw Charles through the train window looking at her from under his fedora she regretted acting so stupidly.

The train began moving and Elsa stood and frantically tried to open the window. It was stuck and no matter how hard she tugged the hazy glass window would not move. Elsa gave up and waved to Charles as she mouthed the words 'I love you.' Charles responded by grabbing the rim of his hat and bowing slightly. The movement was not warm and Elsa figured she deserved it for acting like a spoiled child. Still, his refusal to return her words made her conscience much easier to sooth. He was acting like a jerk and so she didn't regret acting like an ice queen.

Only a day after arriving in Paris her guilt caught up to her. At her hotel room she received a phone call from Dr. Phillips who informed her she was nearly two months pregnant. Elsa felt herself becoming bitter for the horrible timing of it all but Dr. Phillips' jolly excitement soon rubbed off. She hung up the phone and immediately called Charles.

"Did you arrive safely?" He asked, but he sounded as if he could care less.

"Yes," Elsa replied waiting for just the right moment to tell him. The sun was casting a golden light through the curtains in the hotel room. The bed was neatly made up and the room was large enough for Elsa and all of her luggage.

"When do you meet the Reverend Mother," Charles asked. His normally commanding voice sounded far away coming from the other end of the phone line.

"Tomorrow," she said again. Charles was silent.

"As soon as I have Armina I'm coming home," Elsa said, hoping the news would cheer up her husband and let him know she wasn't still angry.

"Take your time," Charles replied, "I won't be here when you get back. They've call me in for duty. I report tomorrow."

Elsa gasped and nearly dropped the phone. How could Charles do this to her? He promised to stay by her side in sickness and in health and now when she needed him most he was going to leave her. Her temper got the better of her.

"I hope you and the war will be very happy together," Elsa hissed into the phone and slammed it down.

The conversation did not go as she expected. She was supposed to tell Charles of the happy news and apologize for her earlier behavior. Now Charles was leaving and he didn't know he was about to become a father. Worse still Elsa hadn't asked where he was reporting too.

She fell on the bed in tears and wrinkled the neatly made bed spread.


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally updated. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Maria:

"So, Elsa has been trying to get out of Paris for the last month and Charley is gone helping the war effort and they haven't spoken," Liesl explained. Maria listened with a heavy heart. She and Georg had returned to Switzerland only a week ago and she was saddened that neither Elsa nor Charles was not around to welcome them back.

"I'm afraid Elsa has had a hard time getting the little girl out of Paris, the officials are not being cooperative with the necessary papers," Liesl continued.

"I leave for a few months and everything manages to fall apart," Maria replied. She bounced her granddaughter up and down on her knees and the little girl smiled.

"Elsa is supposed to be coming home tomorrow," Liesl continued, "At least, that is what she said in the last letter I received from her, but that was over two weeks ago."

Georg entered the living room and sat down beside Maria on the couch. The rest of the children were busy unloading packages in their rooms or exploring the Switzerland home to make sure everything was as they left it.

"Paris is a dangerous place right now," Georg began, watching Maria play with Katrina, "The sooner Elsa can get out the better."

"Do you think you'll ever go back to Austria father?" Liesl asked.

"It's not the same Austria I knew anymore. We retrieved what we could from the house and sold it, but we wrote you about that."

A knock at the door stopped Liesl from asking any more questions. Maria handed the baby to Georg and went into the foyer were the butler was already opening the door. Standing behind it was a round red faced little man that Maria had never seen before.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Phillips. I wonder if Liesl Hienburg is here," the man asked. The butler turned to look at Maria who step forward and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I'm Baroness von Trapp, Liesl's mother, can I help you with something?" Maria asked gesturing for the doctor to enter. He did so with his top hat between his two round hands.

"Baroness von Trapp," he said his voice jolly, "You are great friends with Elsa Jackson, is it not true?"

"Yes," Maria said with a nod of her head.

"I'm her doctor," the man said and extended a hand. Maria shook it with confusion.

"What brings you here doctor?" Maria asked as she led the doctor to the living room. Liesl stood up and placed a hand on the doctor's pudgy arm.

"Dr. Phillips, it's so good to see you," she said with a bright smile. Maria guessed by her daughter's behavior Dr. Phillips was a friends as well as Elsa's physician.

"This is my father, Georg," Liesl said as Georg nodded in acknowledgment. He would have stood but Katrina had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I wonder if I might enquire as to when Baroness Jackson will return?" the stout man asked.

"The last letter I received said she hoped to be back tomorrow," Liesl replied. The doctor's smile faded a little.

"I wonder because I discovered some unfortunate news last week. Dr. Jose, her Paris doctor, was killed in the line of duty, and she hasn't been in contact with me since she left. I told Charley to make sure she behaves herself when it came time and he hasn't been holding up the deal," Dr. Phillips explained. Maria gave him a blank stare, and she saw Liesl and Georg doing the same.

"Came time?" Maria questioned. The doctor put a hand to his mustache and his eyes grew as round as his frame.

"Great horny toads! Didn't she tell you?" he questioned. Maria and Liesl both slowly shook their heads from side to side.

"Tell us what?" Liesl encouraged. The doctor took a step back and eyed everyone in the room as if they were the enemy.

"I'm sorry, doctor patient confidentially forbids me from—"

"Elsa is pregnant," Maria interrupted.

"Of course, no one said you couldn't guess," the jolly doctor said as he laughed.

"What?" Liesl and Georg shouted at the same time. The doctor jumped at the sound of their voices.

"But, that can't be," Liesl began, "Elsa surely would have told us."

Maria looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Elsa might consider Maria and Liesl her best friends, but Maria knew she was still an intensely private person.

"Do you think Charley knows?" Maria asked the doctor.

Dr. Phillips pondered the question and his face seemed to turn even redder.

"I couldn't say for sure. I haven't heard from Charley, where is he exactly," he finally responded.

Maria inhaled slowly and clenched her teeth together. She shook her head from side to side out of frustration. Charles and Elsa must have fought about something and Maria was almost positive Charles didn't know about the baby.

"He enlisted," Liesl said, regaining some of her senses. The doctor's normally jolly round face turned downward into a grave frown.

"Georg," Maria began as her mind raced with thoughts of what to do, "See if you can track Charley down." Maria went to the closet to retrieve her hat and coat.

"Liesl and I are going into town to send a telegram to Elsa and see when she is arriving," Maria explained. Liesl opened her mouth as if to object but then closed it without saying anything.

"We will let you know doctor," Maria told the round man.

"Very good," the doctor replied as he followed Liesl and Maria to the door.

On their way out Liesl took her mother's arm and with a voice quite serious spoke softly.

"I'm glad you're home mother."

Maria smiled faintly as she led the way. She did not like to meddle in other people's business but Elsa had always been a special case. If nothing else, Maria wanted to ask Elsa face to face what was going on. Maria almost always found that showing a little kindness and interest in people could solve most problems in life.


	11. Chapter 11

_The last chapter was short but this one is longer. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Elsa:

The papers Elsa had received from the French underground had printed the name Annie Jackson instead of Armina Janklowitz. Elsa knew with the name Armina had she would never get through the patrol at the train station so the Baroness called on her old friends from the underground to help out. Armina's parents had been killed in a skirmish against the Nazi's and Elsa knew the girl was not supposed to have escaped.

The underground had mistakenly printed Jackson for Armina's last name and now Elsa was forced to parade around as if Armina was her daughter. The thought of adopting Armina had crossed Elsa's mind a number of times since the Reverend Mother had first delivered her a number of weeks ago, but Elsa had yet to talk to Charles about it and she didn't want to do anything else that might upset her relationship with her husband. She knew Charles would be upset by the fact she waited so long to tell him about the baby and by the fact she was playing a dangerous game in trying to get Armina out of Paris.

The seven year old spoke English quite well, but she had a distinctly German accent. Elsa prayed that once they arrived at the station the patrollers would direct their questions to Elsa and not the little girl.

The previous night had been a rough one for both Elsa and Armina. The wind and rain beat against the shallow hotel window and Armina had awoken in the middle of the night. Elsa heard the girl whimpering softly under the noise from outside and Elsa wished she could have remembered the song the von Trapp children used to sing when they were afraid. Something about brown boxes and strings…

The words weren't coming to Elsa so she pulled on her yellow nightgown and sat down on Armina's bed. She gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder and to her surprise Armina jumped into her arms. The girl began babbling about the nightmare she had. A giant green ogre was chasing her through Paris, throwing cars aside and ripping up buildings that stood in his way. Armina finally fell back asleep in Elsa's arms but Elsa had no such luck when she crawled back in bed.

The rain was still drizzling when Elsa awoke the next morning, and she felt quite sick. She pushed the thought of being ill to the back of her mind, however, because she knew they had to get out of Paris and soon. She helped Armina get dressed and explained to the girl they were going to pretend her name was Annie Jackson and that Elsa was her mother. Elsa called for a cab to take them to the train station.

Elsa looked up from the forged papers in her hand out the cab window. She inhaled deeply and wished she hadn't eaten that piece of rye bread for breakfast.

"I love train rides," Armina said from the seat next to Elsa. Elsa forced herself to smile as if nothing were the matter. The Baroness wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy or her nerves that were making her sick.

"I'm glad," Elsa replied careful to keep her voice upbeat.

Armina smiled back excitedly and looked out the rain soaked window at the people on the street. Armina was by no means an attractive girl. Her dirty water colored brown hair had an unnatural grey tint to it and her nose and eyes were always a little to red compared to pale milky skin. When she smiled, though, one forgot about the homeliness of her features.

Armina was not by nature an affectionate girl, in fact, last night had been the first time since meeting she had hugged the Baroness. Elsa felt to earn a hug from the little girl was a worthy pursuit and she reasoned with pride that most children who are unattractive grow to be ravishing beauties. Elsa knew Armina would be a ravishing beauty, she could see it in the girl's baby blue eyes.

"Here we are," the cab drive said and pulled up to the curb. Elsa searched her purse and paid the man as Armina opened the cab door. The rain had stopped, and Elsa was relieved for she had not brought an umbrella.

Once out of the car Elsa took Armina's hand and leaned down to talk to the child.

"Now, remember what we talked about Annie," Elsa said searching the child's expression to make sure she understood.

"I remember," she said and then added with a giggle, "mother."

Elsa nodded slowly and straightened back up. She gripped her cane with one hand and Armina's with the other. Once they reached the ticket window Elsa released Armina a bit cautiously before she showed the man their boarding passes. He glanced at them and waved them through without much thought. Elsa inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good.

Elsa led Armina through the train station, all the while keeping a close eye on the German soldiers who paced back and forth on the platform. The rain had stopped but a misty fog began to creep in making the only visible colors surrounding the station shades of grey and black.

Armina easily jumped up the stairs into the box car and Elsa handed the girl their luggage. The Baroness had some difficultly in hosting herself onto the narrow steep steps with her golden cane in hand. She reached for the railing but her first attempt at stepping up was a miserable failure. When she nearly stumbled she decided she had better reconsider how to get up the steps, as a fall in her present condition could be dangerous.

Armina put a hand on Elsa's arm, as if the girl had intended on pulling Elsa up onto the steps with sheer force.

"Mother," Armina whispered as her eyes grew big.

She was looking over Elsa's shoulder. Elsa gave up climbing the steps for a moment turned to see what had caught Armina's attention. Before Elsa could react a young Nazi was extending his hand to her.

"May I help you ma'am?" the boy asked, his German accent thick. Elsa was alarmed but quickly regained her cool and smiled gratefully. The boy helped her onto the steps and she nodded again.

"Papers," the other young solider said.

His face was stern and his manner was not as pleasant as the one who helped Elsa up the steps. Elsa cast her eyes downward and searched her purse for the forged papers. She was careful not to betray any emotion.

She held out the tickets and passports and the German solider ripped them out of her hands. He looked them over and then looked up narrowing his eyes at Armina.

"Your daughter, freulin?" he asked. Elsa forced herself to remain calm. She nodded elegantly.

"She doesn't look much like you," the German responded.

"She takes after her father," Elsa cooed. Her voice low and composed but her heart was racing.

The boy drew his gaze from Elsa to Armina and back again when the voices of men shouting caused him to look away. Elsa peered over the top of the soldier's heads to see the railway manager arguing with a man holding a protest sign. The German's did not excuse themselves before they walked away from Elsa to see what the trouble was.

Elsa quickly ushered Armina into the box car. She breathed a sigh of relief and scanned the rooms for the compartment assigned to them. The suitcase Elsa had given to Armina was far too heavy for the girl. With her free hand Elsa lugged the bulky black luggage through the tight box car hallway. They finally arrived at their destination and Armina quickly pushed the sliding door open and jumped into the plush seat next to the window. Sitting across from Armina was a woman dressed in all black was stared out the window.

Elsa was beginning to feel sick again but she entered the compartment with a smirk and used all her strength to lift the heavy case to the shelf above their seats.

"This is so exciting, mother," Armina said.

Elsa felt a bit wary the girl had gotten used to calling her mother so quickly. Once Elsa gracefully took her seat the woman in the seat across brought her hawk eyes to face them. She was an old woman, with a full head of silver grey hair pulled into a lose bun under her black lace hat. The woman wore a white broach around her high necked dress and her chin was lifted so high she had to look down her distinguished nose at her compartment mates.

Elsa glanced quickly at the woman and then directed her gaze out the window. A few moments later she jerked her head in recognition of who was sitting across from her.

"Elsa Schraeder," the shrill high pitched flawlessly elegant voice rang familiarly in Elsa's ears.

"Aunt Rosalind," Elsa gasped.

Elsa's old aunt swept her eyes disapprovingly over Elsa as she had done so many times before and gripped the fur of the long haired tiny dog on her lap. The silver haired woman straightened her back, a trait Elsa had inherited.

"This child is not your daughter, you have no children," Rosalind factually scolded.

Elsa was about to speak when another woman entered the compartment. She was a mousy looking skinny thing with jet black hair matching Rosalind's outfit. Had it not been for the submissiveness of her manner Elsa thought perhaps the woman could have a sharp kind of beauty.

"This is my housekeeper and traveling companion, Angelica Stine," Rosalind informed cutting off Elsa from speaking. The mouse gave an intimidated nod before settling in next to her employer.

"Mother, look," Armina said pointing out the window. A German solider took a note from a delivery boy, spotted Elsa and Armina through the window and ran out of sight. Elsa took a deep breath and looked her aunt straight in the eye.

"Aunt Rose," she began in the hardest tone she had ever used with her overbearing aunt, "You must not say anything. I will explain later."

Rose had no time to reply, for by the time her shocked expression melted into annoyance the German solider was already knocking at the door of their compartment. Elsa was not sure what she would do if they were caught. She decided she would have to stall the solider long enough for Armina to escape, although the girl had no where to escape too. Elsa would be arrested and Charles…oh, Charles, why had she acted like such a fool the last time she spoke with him?

"Baroness Jackson?" the solider asked. Elsa stood defiantly with her chin lifted high.

"Yes," she replied. He bowed and handed her a piece of paper.

"This just arrived for you," he explained, "they had some trouble tracking you down but we managed to get it to you before you left."

Elsa nearly passed out with relief. Rose stomped her foot on the carpeted floor.

"Why did he call you Baroness Jackson? And what does that letter say?" The old woman questioned, her voice flustered.

Elsa ignored her and read the note.

Elsa Stop The von Trapp's home Stop Concerned Stop When are you arriving Question mark

The young solider turned to left but Elsa stopped him.

"Wait, I have a reply," Elsa began. The boy took out a paper and pencil.

"Coming home today, stop. See you soon, stop. Elsa," she told the boy. She picked up her purse and paid him as the train began to inch forward. She sat down and smiled at Armina who looked as relieved as Elsa felt.

"What are you doing on this train, Elsa? What is going on? I demand to know," the old woman scolded as her lips tightened into a bitter wrinkled line. "So help me girl you'll be the death of me yet."

As if to exaggerate the point Rose put a pale white hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as if she was in real pain. The train was now well under way and the motion of it brought back Elsa's nausea.

"This little girl is Annie, and we are traveling home," Elsa explained as she rummaged through her purse to find a white handkerchief. She put the white cloth to her cheek and hoped her sickness would subside.

"Jackson is a vulgar name. Why did he call you Jackson?" Rosalind demanded recovering from her faux death sleep.

The lifted eyebrow above the old woman's eye made Elsa suspect her aunt was hiding something. Elsa took a deep breath but nothing seemed to ease her stomach. She had failed to write her great-aunt with news of her wedding. No doubt Rosalind would shun her for eloping and lecture her about marrying an American. Although, in the past Charles and Rosalind seemed to have a relationship Elsa never quite understood.

"He called me Jackson because," Elsa's voice was quite harsh and she would have continued in her anger save for the fact she felt her breakfast making a return.

"Excuse me," she said weakly as she grabbed her cane and stumbled to the door.

From the corner of her eye she could see her aunt's look of outrage at being treated so rudely but Elsa did not care. The one thought on her mind was getting to the bathroom in time. She hurried down the hallway and frantically opened the door to the restroom. Thankfully she made it. After about ten agonizing minutes in the bathroom Elsa began to feel much better. She would be glad to finally be in her own house and to focus on taking care of herself and the baby.

If there was a phone on the train Elsa would have called Charles then and there and told him everything. Of course, there was no phone and she had no idea where Charles was…if he was alive. She couldn't think about that. After washing her hands she splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pleased to see she appeared surprisingly attractive if not a little colorless after what she had just gone through.

When she returned to the cabin Armina was no where in sight. Her aunt's housekeeper was gone too and Elsa began to panic.

"Sit down," her aunt order in that shrill voice.

"But Ar-Annie," Elsa said.

"Good heavens child, the girl is fine. Angelica took her to the dinning car to get some sweets. The girl was all frigidity about your sudden departure so I told Angelica to get her something to eat," Rose explained. "Sit."

With a deep sigh Elsa obeyed the commanded of her grandmother's younger sister. Elsa pressed the damp handkerchief to her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You've been ill," Rose stated. Elsa did not bother to open her eyes. She knew her aunt was gazing at her with those terrifying hawk eyes. Silence ensued when Elsa did not answer.

"You're going to have a baby, aren't you?" Rose asked. At that, Elsa's eyes popped wide open and she stared at her great aunt in alarm. How could she have guessed? Elsa was nearly three months but she was not showing in the least. Aunt Rose didn't even know Elsa had gotten married. What must her aunt be thinking?

"You have forgotten I used to know you as well as my own daughter," Rose explained with something that might have almost been a smile on her thin aged lips, "And I lived with you when you were with child before, or have you forgotten that too? I know you're acting strangely."

"How is Elaine, Aunt Rose?" Elsa asked.

"Don't you go changing the subject," Rose demanded so shrewdly the lazy dog on her lap lifted its head.

"If that husband of yours hadn't written me I might not have even known you got married," Rose scolded again, "You didn't seem at all thrilled to tell me a moment ago. It makes an old woman think you are avoiding her. You haven't visited in how many years?"

Aunt Rose almost sounded sad as she spoke. A little pang of guilt arose within Elsa. How considerate of her husband to write to Rose. Elsa didn't think she loved her Charles more than at that moment.

"You had Elaine and Richard, I didn't want to intrude," Elsa answered, defending her actions.

"Nonsense," Rose said sharply, "You were never an intruder, and help me if I ever understood why you thought you were. Wasn't I there for you after your parents died? We were quite close back then. Elaine was quite fond of you too. I remember all those carriage rides you took. Wasn't she with you when you first met Charles? Oh, I know it's true that you are as stubborn as a three legged goat and you're cantankerous too, but that's no reason for you to avoid your only family. What would my late niece have thought of such behavior?"

Elsa could not avoid smirking at her aunts words. 'Stubborn' and 'cantankerous' were just the terms Elsa would have used to describe the old woman with whom she once lived.

"Aunt Rose, I'm really not in the mood to listen to one of your lectures," Elsa replied waving the white cloth as if it was a sign of surrender.

"Charles has the misfortune of being an American, but he has more sense than you do," Rose continued. Elsa could not help from snapping at her.

"He enlisted, how much sense can he have?" Elsa heard the words slip out quickly with a bitter undertone. She didn't know how much Rosalind knew about her relationship with her husband, but the last thing she wanted to do was give her aunt information that might prolong the painful conversation.

"Enough sense to ask me to come to Switzerland and look after you until he returns," Rose answered.

Elsa was silent for a moment while she digested the information. Even though he was enlisting Charles had been concerned about leaving Elsa. The thought made the tired Baroness smile just a little.

"I wondered why you were on this train," Elsa said, almost to herself. Aunt Rose's expression turned to annoyance once again.

"Blast it all girl," Rose said stomping her foot, "I need details. Who is that little girl that called you mother? She seems like a sweet little thing, that is, if I liked children, which I don't."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Her aunt always said thing she didn't really mean. She was a bitter old woman, forced to live alone in a huge house in Vienna once Elaine married and Richard passed away. The years Elsa spent at her house were not pleasant as Rose insisted on running a household along the guidelines of discipline and propriety. Again Elsa did not answer. She moved uncomfortably in the seat and looked out the window at the streets of Paris rushing out of sight.

"Very well," Rosalind said her voice lower and the shrillness gone, "Keep the answers to yourself. You've always kept to yourself."

The old woman took a deep sigh and ran her wrinkled white hand along the mane of her dog.

"I can't say I blame you," Rose chuckled, "I was much like you when I was your age. Of course, I had my Richard. I knew what a gem he was. You'd do well to remember the same about Charley."

Elsa was quite astonished that proper and elegant Rosalind would refer to her husband as the vulgar American sounding 'Charley.'

"I know Aunt Rose," Elsa replied humbly, feeling like the nervous child of her youth waiting for the large oak door to swing open and relieve all five foot six inches of her fearsome old great aunt.

"You've always liked him, I never quite understood why?" Elsa questioned, attempting to wiggle free of her old childish fear of her great aunt.

Rosalind's lips formed into a round tight 'o' shape, as if she were about to kiss someone. She narrowed her hawk eyes and lifted her noble nose up a little higher.

"He's your husband, girl, you should know better than anyone his good qualities," Rose replied. Elsa lifted her eyebrows and looked at her aunt with contempt and amusement combined. When a smirk appeared on Elsa's lips Rosalind continued.

"Oh, all right," she began annoyed, "If you must know I've always liked Charley because he is a hero just like you. In fact, that is the problem you two have. You both get angry with each other when you act like heroes. Charley went off to war because it's against his nature not to fight for what he believes in. I imagine that ordeal with the German solider a moment ago could have gotten you into a great deal of trouble but you refused to turn your back on a little child. You were even injured due to your nature to act like a hero. Well, I say Charley is every bit as heroic as you and you'll do well to remember that next time you quarrel. Don't think I don't know what's going on. Charley told me enough when he phoned me. I know the two of you haven't spoken. What you need is a good slap upside the head."

Rosalind finished her shrill lecture by giving Elsa an unnerving smirk. The Baroness sighed, ashamed of her behavior. She knew her aunt was right but she did not want Aunt Rose to know she knew. Elsa hesitated from replying long enough for Angelica and Armina to return from the dinning car. The moment Angelica enter Rose began shouting out orders.

"Fine my black gloves and take my hat off, it's giving me a headache. Not so fast girl, do you want to give an old woman a heart attack? Close the blinds the light is too bright and make sure the purser knows I'm here," Rosalind barked.

Elsa took a little comfort in seeing her aunt had not changed from the time she knew her. Poor Angelica ran to and fro at Rosalind's commands and never seemed to do anything quite to Rose's liking. Once Rosalind began dosing off Elsa put a hand on Angelica's arm and shook her head. Angelica stared at her in surprise and finally smiled. Elsa told her to explore the train and take a break from the demands of Rose as the old woman would be quite safe with Elsa and Armina. With a thankful bow the mousey woman left the cabin. Elsa wondered how anyone could be so desperate for a job to put up with working for her aunt.

As the train traveled on Elsa's stomach fell back into place. Elsa herself was about to fall asleep with she felt a tug on her arm. She opened her eyes to see Armina looking at her expectantly.

"Mother? Should I still call you mother?" Armina asked.

"Probably best to do so, until we are off of the train," Elsa replied, her voice barely above a whisper to keep from waking Rosalind.

"What is your husband like? Do you think he will like me?" Armina asked, her face was paler than usually and her tiny hand gripped Elsa's arm tightly. This was a conversation Elsa knew she would have to face eventually.

"Of course my dear," Elsa assured, "I don't see how he could do anything but adore you."

Armina smiled brightly and settled back into her seat. She looked out the window and after a few minutes looked back up to Elsa.

"Are you going to adopt me, I mean, if your husband likes me?" Armina questioned. Every part of Elsa wanted to tell the girl yes but she couldn't bring herself too, not before she had spoken to Charles.

"I wish I could give you an answer Armina, but only time will tell," Elsa stated sadly. Armina's spirits were not crushed.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm glad I got to stay with you for this long," the girl said.

Elsa thought her heart would break at the words. Armina turned her attention back out the window. To Elsa the scenery seemed to crawl by. She wanted to go home and see Charles. If she wished hard enough maybe he would be there when she arrived. Maybe he had changed his mind about the war and would be sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper when she walked in the door.

Her dreams faded as soon as she remembered Rosalind's words. Charles was a hero. Elsa hated it, but she could hardly say anything after what she had risked to save Armina. Her one consolation was the house would not be empty when she arrived. At little comfort as it was, Rosalind and Angelica would be there and Armina. After so many months Elsa would finally be able to talk to Maria again. She clung to that thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for reading! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Maria:

Georg and Maria waited in the cold afternoon wind for Elsa's train to arrive. Maria was excited to meet the young girl Elsa brought back with her and to tell her Georg knew where Elsa could write to Charley. Georg put an arm around Maria's shoulder when she shivered as a gust of wind swept up the platform and rearranged her hair. Maria tapped her foot nervously when she saw the dark form of the train come into view out of the Swiss mountains.

More people appeared on the platform as the steam engine pulled into the station and came to a halt, the white smoke fizzing and filling the air. Georg and Maria stood up from the green bench they had occupied and walked forward searching the crowd for Elsa.

A mousey looking girl exited the train and turned to help a silver haired woman holding a tiny dog down the steps. Georg left Maria's arm in order to help the women, and Maria was pleased at his gentlemanly gesture. The older woman pushed the dog into the arms of the mousey girl and took Georg's outstretched hands as she carefully navigated the steps. Once she had two feet firmly on the ground she looked down her regal nose at Georg. Maria moved to stand by her husband and beam approvingly.

"Well, it's nice to see there are a few gentlemen left in the world," the woman's shrill tone echoed on the platform.

"Stubborn though she may be, you can help my niece out next," she continued giving Maria a sly wink. Georg smiled and turned his attention to the next passengers to exit the train. A sweet disposition little girl jumped down the steps, causing the silver haired woman to put a hand to her heart in alarm.

"Good heavens, child, do be careful," she scolded.

The girl only smiled. Maria looked back up to the box car and saw a golden cane appear from out of the darkness. Elsa's eyes were looking downward as she took the railing with one hand.

"Is this your niece?" Maria asked.

At the sound of her voice Maria saw Elsa whip her head up and smile widely when she recognized her friend.

"It is indeed," the woman replied.

Georg helped Elsa down and she ignored him to completely smother Maria in a hug. The Baroness was so over come with joy that she hugged Georg as well, who, Maria noticed was quite shocked. Maria laughed and soon Elsa was laughing too.

"I demand to know what is going on here," the older woman said. Elsa's smiled lessened and she turned to introduce her companions.

"Maria, Georg," she began, "This is my great aunt Rosalind Harris, younger sister of my grandmother on my father's side. Angelica Stine is her companion and this little girl is Armina Janklowitz."

Maria took the extended hand of the little girl and shook it stoutly then she leaned down to speak to the girl.

"Why, you are just as enchanting as Elsa said you were," Maria told the girl, although Elsa had never really mentioned Armina to Maria. The girl giggled and Maria felt justified in telling a tiny fib to make the girl smile.

"Armina?" Rosalind questioned. "I thought her name was Annie."

"Her nickname," Elsa replied.

The way she responded made Maria suspicious that there was more to the story than Elsa was currently letting on. She decided to let the subject rest for the moment in order to discuss other important matters.

"My aunt will be staying with me until…" Elsa stopped suddenly and Rose continued for her.

"Charley comes home."

Maria nodded and a solemn silence fell over the group. Maria nudged Georg with her finger encouraging him to spread the news about Charley.

"Elsa, I'm sure you've heard from Charley and this will be old news to you," Georg began and Maria was pleased with the way he allowed Elsa to save face. From the grateful looked on Elsa's face she seemed glad too. "But he's in Great Britain with the rest of the American troops. He just arrived there and I have his exact address as I wasn't sure if you had the most current one."

Elsa bowed her head gratefully but when Maria glimpsed Rosalind out of the corner of her eyes she saw the old woman watching her niece with a disapproving smirk.

"Let's not stand here in the cold wind all day," her shrill voice interrupted, "this weather isn't good for an old woman. Angelica call a cab, I want to see this plantation Charley is always going on about."

Angelica picked up Rosalind's luggage while balancing the shivering dog in her hand. Georg stepped forward to help her and the group made their way to the edge of the platform. Maria decided to ride with Elsa to the plantation and come home later, as she needed a moment alone to speak with Elsa. The once governess had to patiently wait for that moment as it was late when they arrived at the plantation.

Maria noticed Elsa look to an empty chair when she walked into the house and sigh quietly before showing Armina to her room. The companion of Rosalind, Angelica Stine, left to prepare two more rooms for herself and Elsa's aunt. For a good fifteen minutes Maria was left alone in the den with Rosalind.

"I trust you enjoyed your journey here," Maria said politely, deciding small talk was better than silence.

"As much as an old woman can enjoy anything. The train compartment was far too small and the sun too bright to get much enjoyment out of things. Angelica, bless her heart, does the best she can but she's such a frigidity little thing. Rescued her from the street I did, mind you, but I don't like that to get around. I'm a very generous woman you know, even if I am old," Rosalind explained.

Maria got more of an answer than she was prepared for but she smiled and took the old woman's complaining in stride.

"Of course you are," Maria replied in agreement.

She saw Rosalind lift a thin white eyebrow in wonderment of just what Maria was agreeing with.

"You are great friends with my niece are you not," Rosalind questioned leaning her head against the high backed chair.

"I am," Maria responded.

"She's with child, is she not," Rosalind stated, her eyes closed. Maria hesitated before she answered, unsure how much Elsa wanted her aunt to know.

"She hasn't specifically told me so," Maria answered carefully. She saw one old hawk eye pop open and look at her. Then the other opened and Rosalind lifted her head back up.

"I like you," Rosalind said after studying Maria for an uncomfortably long time, "as much as I like anyone, mind you. I am a good and quick judge of character. I always have been. You meet with my approval."

Maria smiled at the old woman and decided that perhaps her bark was worse than her bite. Elsa and her aunt certainly had a great deal in common. Rosalind rested her eyes and head again and did not move until Elsa entered the den.

"I'm sorry too leave you alone Maria," Elsa said giving her aunt an accusatory glance. Rosalind straightened her back and then stomped her foot.

"Nonsense, girl, Maria enjoyed my company, did you not?" Rosalind asked. Maria could not help but chuckle a little at the old woman's manner.

"Of course I did," Maria replied to a surprised Elsa.

"Sit down, girl, you're always up and about and it's not good for you in your condition," Rosalind again scolded as she patted the chair next to her.

Maria carefully watched Elsa's reaction, but as usual Elsa betrayed no emotion. Elsa slowly sat down and Maria wished Rosalind would turn in for the night. Maria knew Elsa would never open up with Rosalind in the room.

"Does Charley know?" Rosalind questioned. Elsa kept her eyes on Maria as she answered.

"Know what?"

Rosalind's lips formed into a tight curl and with exasperation she picked up the pen on the table next to her and pounded it down.

"Blast it all, child, you know what," her shrill voice nearly yelled. Maria watched Elsa to see what her reaction would be. The Baroness lowered her head and looked down and the hands in her lap.

"No," Elsa said, her voice low. Rosalind picked up the paper on the table and threw it with the pen onto Elsa's lap.

"Then you must write him this instant and tell him. Lan' sakes child, if you don't make a mess of things," Rosalind scolded.

Elsa looked up at Maria and there was something almost playful in her stare. Maria suddenly had to fight laughter that threatened to leak out. She stifled one chuckle and ended up sputtering, and she saw Elsa's face crack as well. Rosalind's weak mouth began to quiver and it was not long before the three of them were laughing.

The instant the laughter stopped, Elsa was at the desk frantically writing a letter to Charley. Maria decided to spend the night and Elsa was still writing when she left the den. With a sigh Maria was grateful that things between Elsa and Charley would work out after all. With Elsa's letter Maria knew Charley would come home the first instant he could steal away.

The next morning started out wet and rainy. Maria was thankful there was no snow on the ground, as she planned on traveling home that afternoon. When she came down for breakfast Rosalind, Angelica and Armina were already eating at the table.

"Where is Elsa," Maria asked as she took a seat next to Armina across from Angelica.

"Asleep, no doubt," Rosalind answered with the utmost vexation. Maria smirked and looked to the mousey girl for a better explanation.

"I believe she was up late last night and is not feeling well this morning," the shy mousey thing said looking down into her plate. Maria was about to thank the girl and see if she could make eye contact when Rosalind began banging her fork on the table.

"Where is my Princess?" the woman demanded. Maria and Armina exchanged confused stares. From her look Maria could tell Armina believed Rosalind had truly lost her mind as well.

Angelica slowly rose from the table and disappeared into the living room. When she came back into sight she held the tiny hairy dog in her arms.

"She was hiding under the couch," the girl explained. Rosalind extended her arms and took the shivering dog from Angelica.

"My poor baby," Rosalind cooed as she stroked the dog's long haired head.

"Can I pet her?" Armina asked. The old woman almost took on an expression of delight much to Maria's wonder.

"Well, I suppose you may," Rosalind answered shrilly but her eyes were bright. Armina jumped up from the table and smothered the dog with her hands.

"Princess is the daughter of Queenie, the dog my late Richard bought for me," Rosalind explained, "The house was just too empty after Elaine married, and Richard thought the animal would cheer me."

Maria smiled warmly as she listened to the old woman talk about her husband. The way she spoke of the man made Maria suspect Rosalind was much softer hearted than she appeared to be. The fact was further confirmed when Rosalind suggested to Armina she should play a game of fetch with Princess inside the house. Maria thought perhaps it was a good thing Elsa was not up to watch the activity as the bouncing ball came close to causing china cabinet disaster a number of times.

Once the ball was in the air the little ball of hair barked in squeaky high pitched tone, wagged it tail and ran across the wood floor as fast as its tiny centipede like legs could carry it. Armina laughed delightedly and clapped her hands with Princess successfully retrieved the ball. Maria saw Rosalind derive much pleasure from the situation as well.

Maria prided herself on the fact that she never judged a book by its cover and because of this talent she made friends with people most others brushed aside. Elsa and Rosalind were clearly related. Maria had a feeling the three of them would get along just fine.


	13. Chapter 13

_I love this chapter even though I hate it too. When you read it you'll see what I mean. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I'm just about done with the story and I hope you've all enjoyed it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Elsa:

By the time April rolled around Elsa's middle had begun to expand much to her annoyance. Dr. Phillips was like a dictator the way he forced Elsa to rest and not to overexert herself. Elsa figured that Dr. Phillip's was probably the closet thing to Hitler she would probably ever know. She tried not to think too much about Hitler or the war as she had not received a response from Charles.

She could understand that he was probably still angry with her for her foolish behavior at the train station and for not telling him but to keep Elsa in limbo for four months was beginning to upset her. The least he could do was write to tell her he was okay. The air raids on Britain made her nervous and there were skirmishes all over Europe, any one of which Charles could be involved in.

Elsa had started the adoption process and had written Charles numerous times about it. Armina was such a part of her life now, that she couldn't imagine not adopting her. If Charles had a problem with that they would just have to work it out later.

She wrote Charles letter after letter as that was one of the few activities Dr. Philips approved of. Aside from lying on her bed and spending time at home Dr. Phillips allowed her little other activity. She was grateful Armina was around to keep her company but Armina had a sense of adventure and loved to go hiking on the trails around the plantation, an activity Elsa was forbidden from joining.

Staying at home and listening to Aunt Rose was about to drive Elsa out of her right mind. Angelica was often gone with Armina hiking with the von Trapp children so the one source of sanity in Elsa's life was Maria.

One afternoon, an early spring day in which the flowers outside the plantation ventured to poke their heads out, Elsa was entertaining Maria and Rosalind.

"Next month Friedrich will be coming home for summer vacation," Maria explained.

"I have not met that one of your gaggle have I?" Rosalind asked, and Maria and Elsa both laughed at the turn of phrase.

"No, you haven't Rose," Maria replied.

Elsa was pleased that Maria and Rosalind got along so well. In fact, had Elsa been placed in a life or death situation she might have confessed that she was grateful Rosalind had come to stay with her. The old woman was picky, stubborn and most often grouchy but Elsa liked her none the less.

"How you expect a woman of my age to keep them all straight I'll never know," Rose said. The laughter of Elsa and Maria was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be," Elsa said. After a moment James entered approached Elsa.

"Telegram Baroness," James said and handed the note to Elsa before exiting.

"Perhaps this is a response to my adoption request," Elsa told Maria and Rosalind who waiting while she opened it. The instant she saw it was from the war department Elsa's heart began to race. This could not be happening. She could barely focus enough to read the words on the page.

Baroness Elsa Jackson stop we the war department of the united states of America regret to inform you that lt col Charles p. Jackson of the 131st company was reported missing in action on this day April 26th of the year 1942 stop we will contact you when more information becomes available stop our sincerest regrets col jay Williamson 131st division

Elsa read the telegram over and over before she finally tore her eyes away from it.

"Elsa, what's the matter," Maria asked. Elsa was too lost in her own thoughts to notice Maria approach and take the telegram from her hand. A numbness crept over Elsa's entire body.

"Will someone tell me what's going on? What does the telegram say?" Rosalind asked, her voice much less demanding that it normally was.

"Charley is missing," Maria choked out.

Elsa could not bear to hear the pity and kind words her friend and aunt would most surely offer. She struggled to her feet and pushed Maria away when she tried to help her.

"I need to lie down," she said wearily and went to her bedroom.

The reality of the telegram was too much for Elsa to face. The only thing repeating over and over in her mind was 'he's not dead,' 'he's not dead.' Elsa knew he was alive; he was too strong, too brave, too much a part of her life to be gone. Had he even received her letters? Did he know he was going to be a father? Elsa never regretted anything in her life more than not telling Charles that day on the phone that she was pregnant.

Despite the telegram Elsa continued to write to Charles even though most of her friends and family thought she was a hopeless fool for doing so. She told him everything in the letters. How wrong she was about everything, how she would never take him for granted again, how she was confined to bed rest for what seemed like an eternality, how she hated him for putting her through a painful and agonizing labor, how she loved their son.

Most of all she told Charles about his son. She had named him Richard, after Rosalind's beloved husband. He was a strong and healthy baby and she spoiled him beyond all measure. Rosalind often commented that Armina and Richard Jackson were the two most spoiled children she had ever seen in her life. Elsa didn't care, though, she loved them both and she knew Rosalind was touched by the children in a way that brought her back into life.

Elsa delivered Richard in July, only a few months after Friedrich had come home from school. During the time Friedrich was home Elsa was confined to bed rest by Dr. Phillips so it came as a great surprise to her at the end of the summer when Maria told her Angelica and Friedrich were engaged.

Elsa hardly recognized the mousey little thing when she and Friedrich came to visit. The girl did indeed have a beauty to her, and Maria later told Elsa the girl's heartbreaking story of abuse and betrayal and Rosalind's generosity toward her. Rosalind could not have been more pleased although she pretended to be alarmed at Friedrich's choice in a bride. By the time the wedding came around that fall Elsa was recovered enough to attended, holding angelic Richard in her arms.

When Elsa returned home from the wedding, James informed her someone was there to see her. The old butler told Elsa the woman refused to give her name but was waiting in the den. Rosalind lifted an eyebrow and excused herself as she needed to rest her eyes for a brief time to recover from the wedding excitement. Her great aunt was getting on in years and Elsa worried about her constantly.

"Mother, I'm going up stairs to finish my book," Armina said as she ran up the stairs, an action Elsa had scolded her not to do a number of times. The girl loved books, and was one of the smartest children in her class, much to Elsa's motherly pleasure.

"Walk, darling, walk," Elsa called after her.

The words worked on Armina until she reached the top of the stairs and took off running down the hall to her room. Elsa rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"I have a feeling you're going to be a ball of fire too, aren't you?" she said to Richard. He opened his sleepy eyes to look at her before closing them again.

"Hilda, put Richard down for his nap," Elsa instructed the girl.

She nodded and carefully took Richard from Elsa. Elsa took off her gloves and hat and proceeded into the den. She was in high spirits today as she was finally beginning to feel herself again. It had been nearly three months since Richard's birth. She strutted into the den with her head held high and set eyes on her visitor.

The woman was hard looking. She had wiry grey hair done in curls around her head and the sternest eyes Elsa had ever seen. She was a tiny woman, short and by no means attractive in an unstylish blue dress but there was something solid about her. The woman stood as if she were a Greek column made of the toughest marble and able to stand the test of time.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked, touching the back of her head to make sure her elegantly styled hair was still in place. The visitor took a few leisurely steps toward the crystal lamp on the end table.

"This is a nice place you got here," the woman said, her voice rough and nasal and her American accent strong.

"Thank you," Elsa said, unsure what to make of the woman. "May I ask, who are you precisely?"

"That's nice," the woman responded, which made little sense to Elsa. The visitor smirked sarcastically. "He's never even shown you a picture of me. How typical of him." Elsa frowned and waited for the woman to continue.

"I'm Doreen Jackson, Charley's my son," said the woman.

Elsa's mouth dropped open. She had always assumed Charles' mother was deceased like his father.

"You're surprised," Doreen said, her voice's only emotion seemed to be sarcasm, "Charley and I haven't been that close since he came over here to run his father's business."

Doreen took a few steps toward Elsa and put her rough hands on her hips.

"Actually, that's not true," she sighed, "I might as well be honest with you. I told Charley I'd never speak to him again if he married you. I don't approve of your kind. All rich and snobbish. In the states we think everyone is equal, and that's fine by me. Well, Charley told me how you strung him along and then crushed him. Before he married you he used to visit me four times a year. I suppose it's my fault he didn't talk to me after he married you, but, well, with the war and Charley…"

The woman trailed off and Elsa stood in shock and contemplation. Charles had never mentioned the plight with his mother, and Elsa was irritated that he didn't bring the problem to her so they could work it out.

"I suppose I just wanted to see you for myself. See the kind of woman my son would marry. I saved ever since the day I got the news of Charley's…disappearance. I finally saved enough to come over here and meet you. I wasn't about to do it on Charley's money…your money. I must say, Charley was right when he said you were beautiful beyond compare. I prefer the plain hard working kind myself," Doreen explained.

Elsa now felt a little sorry for the woman. She was of the working class in America and someone Elsa would have rather died than associated with in the past. The woman's words erased all hope of comfort Elsa might have found with Charles' mother.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Elsa offered. She knew it was silly to ask but just to be near the mother of Charles gave her almost as much joy as being with his son.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't want me," the woman smirked, her hard face not giving an inch, "Besides, I just wanted to see you, now I can go home."

Doreen walked pasted Elsa, her short legs carrying her along with surprising strength and speed.

"Wait," Elsa called after the woman. Doreen stopped in the doorway and turned around.

Elsa was not quite sure how to say what she needed to, but she knew she could not let Charles' mother leave until the two of them became friends.

"You should know, Charles has a son," Elsa said. Doreen's face maintained its same shrewd doubting expression.

"What?" she asked flatly. Elsa took a few steps toward the woman and it seemed Doreen noticed her cane for the first time.

"Richard," Elsa continued, "He was born a little over three months ago. He's upstairs asleep right now. He is your grandson and if you would like to see him…"

Elsa trailed off. From Doreen's expression Elsa could not tell if she was wasting her breath or not. Doreen looked up at Elsa and her lips pulled back a little at the corners.

"You mean, you had a baby?" Doreen asked.

Elsa thought perhaps her expression now was disbelief, although it was hard to tell.

"Yes, I am quite sure it was me who had the baby," Elsa replied, teasingly.

Doreen's expression remained the same and Elsa was irritated she could not get any kind of response from the woman.

"Well, I suppose I can stay for a minute, just to see him," Doreen answered.

Elsa smiled delightedly and instructed Doreen to follow her. Elsa worked her way up the stairs with Doreen following close behind her.

"What happened?" Doreen asked, bluntly. Elsa stopped and turned to look at the woman. The expression of doubt was still there.

"I was injured, during the war," Elsa responded. Doreen kept her eyes locked on Elsa.

"How?" she questioned.

Elsa was beginning to understand the line of questioning as a test and Elsa was determined to break some of Doreen's wrong preconceived notions about her. Somehow she found the word easier to say than they had ever been.

"I was shot in the leg while trying to help war orphans," Elsa replied.

She turned from the woman and kept making her way up the stairs. She stopped outside of Richard's door and gestured for Doreen to enter. Elsa followed the tiny sturdy frame in front of her into the room.

Doreen leaned over Richard's crib and peered down into the face of the sleeping baby. Elsa saw the woman smirk and wondered if anything could make the hardness of her face disappear.

"He looks too sweet to be Charley's child," Doreen remarked smugly.

Elsa thought the woman meant the comment as an accusation and Elsa could not and would not stand for such an insinuation.

"You have insulted me in every possible way. I love your son. I admit I treated him terribly at first but I had my own problems. How dare you speak of me and Charles' child in such a way," Elsa snapped. The old woman's face finally cracked into a smile and Elsa was baffled.

"I meant Charley was a mischief maker when he was a boy, he wasn't sweet like this baby…may I hold him?"

Elsa was so taken aback that she nearly took a step backward. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Uh, well, yes, of course, go ahead," she stuttered.

Doreen gently lifted the sleeping baby and cradled him in her arms. Her hard features dissolved into a warm motherly smile that Elsa thought such a face was not capable of. Armina suddenly appeared in the doorway out of breath with a book in her hand.

"Mother," she whispered to not wake the baby, "I can't believe it. The wizard told Dorothy she has to get the witch's broomstick."

Elsa smiled at her daughter and saw Doreen look from the child to Elsa. Armina ran back down the hallway with her book. Elsa had promised Armina that if she finished reading _The Wizard of Oz_ then they could go see the movie playing at the local theater.

"Was that Charley's daughter too?" Doreen asked.

"Yes," Elsa responded, "We adopted her not long ago." Doreen looked down at Richard again. She paced the room and sighed.

"Mrs. Jackson," Elsa began, "Would you like to stay with us, here, for a while. You could get to know your grandchildren and…and you could tell me about Charles when he was a boy. We have plenty of room and you would be no trouble at all."

Doreen smirked.

"You want me to stay after I insulted you in every way possible?" She questioned.

Her face betrayed the slightest hint of amusement and Elsa guessed the woman was teasing.

"I would like to get to know you as well," Elsa replied her voice smooth. Doreen lifted her faded thin eyebrow.

"I'm a proud woman, Mrs. Jackson," Doreen began, "something Charley once told me we have in common. If I stay here I insist on paying you back. I don't want to owe you anything."

Elsa had managed to shrug off the older woman's insults thus far but she now clenched her teeth to keep from blowing up.

"Very well," Elsa said coldly, "I'll have a room prepared for you."

Doreen did make good on her promise. She stayed with Elsa but found a job working as a waitress at a local restaurant in town. To say people in Elsa's circle of friends gossiped would be an understatement. They were appalled that Elsa, who was quite wealthy, would force to mother-in-law to work for minimum wage in order to pay rent.

Staying for a short time turned into a long time. Rosalind and Doreen became awkward but fast friends to the great surprise of Elsa. Rose needed someone to help take care of her now that Angelica was married and Doreen stepped up to the challenge. The arrangement solved a number of problems, as Rosalind informed Doreen that her services could be paid by free room and board with Elsa. Doreen quit her job at the restaurant and the flying rumors no longer slapped Elsa in the face.

By the time Richard was two years old the war was still raging on and Elsa had heard nothing on the whereabouts of Charles. She and Doreen waited anxiously for the mail to arrive each day but nothing ever came. The army had yet to find his body, which meant he could be alive, but with each passing day the hope grew dimmer and dimmer. Elsa could not bare the thought that Charles would never see his beautiful son or see how she had fixed things with his mother.

Maria convinced Elsa that what she needed was some fun in her life to get her mind off of the war. She began attending balls with Georg and Maria and rekindling old friendships and making new ones.

On evening at the von Trapp home Elsa was sitting outside enjoying the pleasant evening when a gentleman stood beside her. She looked to her side quickly thinking the man might be Charles. She was disappointed when a silver haired tall and slender Frenchman met her eyes.

"It's a lovely evening, is it not mademoiselle?" he asked in a pleasant French accent. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"May I?" he questioned gesturing toward the chair. Elsa again nodded and the man sat next to her.

"I am Count Andre de Jacqout," he said extending his hand. Elsa took a little suspiciously.

"The Baroness Elsa Jackson," she replied. The man lightly kissed her hand Elsa saw for the first time he was quite handsome.

"A lovely name," he said. Elsa smirked a little and thought perhaps the man would have not said such a thing if he had known Elsa hated the way her name now sounded. Elsa pulled her hand away and the man looked at her in alarm.

"Forgive me Baroness, is there a monsieur Jackson?" he questioned.

"Yes," Elsa simply stated. He stood bowed and apologized for intruding before he disappeared back into the ballroom. She knew she had embarrassed him, he probably heard from someone at the party that she was single. Elsa turned around and followed him back inside with her eyes. She sighed and her thoughts were interrupted by Maria.

"Was that the Count de Jacqout?" Maria asked. Her voice was full of so much surprise Elsa was alarmed.

"Yes, I believe it was," Elsa replied, squinting at Maria with curiosity. Maria plopped down in the chair the Count had just occupied.

"He talked to you?" Maria questioned again. Elsa sat a little straighter in her chair.

"Yes, he talked to me. Maria, what is wrong with you?" Elsa flung the question back at Maria. Maria put a hand to her head and then leaned over the side of the arm of the chair.

"They say the Count de Jacqout is the richest bachelor in all of Europe. He's met almost every foreign dignitary you can imagine and he never talks to anyone without being formally introduced. Georg and I only invited him tonight because it would have been rude not. We were surprised he even came at all. He barely even spoke to either of us tonight. He paid you a great compliment just now," Maria explained.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth and looked a Maria with wide eyes.

"Oh, dear," she said. Maria returned her look with a frantic one.

"'Oh, dear?' What does 'oh, dear' mean?" Maria asked.

"I'm afraid I just embarrassed him," Elsa explained. The hand flew back to the top of Maria's head.

"You what?"

Elsa smirked and a guilty look appeared on her face.

"I didn't know who he was. He…he was flirting and I told him I have a husband," Elsa explained. Maria nearly toppled out of her chair.

"You must apologize to him, right this instant," Maria ordered.

"I will do no such thing. I did nothing wrong Maria," Elsa defended. Maria stood up and walked over to Elsa's chair. She practically yanked on Elsa's arm to make her stand up.

"Elsa, he is an important dignitary. You know I don't care about such things usually, but I will not have him look on the von Trapp family with disgrace. There is already so much gossip out there about us already, I don't want one of the richest men in Europe to add too it. And besides, you don't have a husband as he has been missing for two years. It might not hurt for you to make some new friends," Maria gently encouraged.

Elsa was bitterly disappointed in knowing Maria had given up hope on ever finding Charles.

With a sigh the Baroness picked up her cane and began walking toward the ballroom.

"Very well Maria, but I want to know I only do this because I am your friend," Elsa stated.

Maria squeezed her hand gratefully and Elsa proceeded on her mission to find the Count. She mingled with some of her old friends and said a special hello to Liesl and Jeof. During the course of their conversation Liesl informed her that the Count had retired to Georg's study. Elsa thanked them and excused herself.

She stood in front of the slightly opened door to the room full of books for a few minutes making herself prepare for the encounter. It had been such a long time that she mingled with near royalty she had to make sure she remembered all of the rules.

"May I come in," she asked with a hand on the door. The Count drew his gaze up from a book he was looking at and smiled with pleasure.

"Please do," he responded with heavy accent.

"I…I wanted to apologize for my behavior," Elsa began, although she did not really mean what she was saying.

"Ah," the Count replied, "Someone told you who I am." Elsa was a little alarmed that he knew why she had come to him but she pressed on anyway.

"Yes, and I'm afraid my actions were very rude," she said. The Count chuckled softly and stealthy moved closer to Elsa.

"Tell me, Baroness. Would you have apologized if you thought of me as you did a few moments ago?" he asked, his smooth fine features bright with amusement.

"Frankly, no," Elsa said before she could stop herself.

The Count laughed again. He laugh was nothing like Charles'. He was far most soft spoken, his eyes were blue and his nose was sharp in an attractive sort of way.

"Then no apology is necessary. I am curious as to one thing," he said as he was now face to face with Elsa, "They tell me when I came here that, how you say, you have no husband and when I ask you, you have husband."

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands before she looked up into his blue eyes again.

"Yes, well," Elsa began a little out of breath, "My husband is missing in action. He has been for two years."

"Ah," the Count replied. "I am sorry to hear that."

A few minutes of highly uncomfortable silence erupted. Elsa wanted to leave the room but she knew running off would be rude and Maria would probably make her return to apologize for that too.

"Well, since your husband is missing, perhaps it would be prudent of you to have dinner with me," the Count explained.

"And why is that, Count de Jacqout?" Elsa slyly questioned.

"Please, call me Andre," he replied. "You must need someone to escort you about town, seeing as you are a woman of class and taste."

"I suppose I must accept, Maria would have my head if I declined," Elsa said. Her words were meant to sound a little less inviting than they came out.

"If I were not the Count you would decline?" He asked. Elsa lifted her chin defiantly.

"Yes," she stated. He smiled with amusement again.

"I have business here in Switzerland. I will be staying for some time. I look forward to persuading you into accompanying me to dinner," he replied and led Elsa to the door.

He kissed her hand and wished her goodnight. When the event was over Elsa found herself wondering how she unintentionally managed to win the affections of one of the richest men in Europe. It certainly had not been her goal, and she would never think seriously of Andre, for she loved the memory of Charles alone more than she could ever love any other man.

Over the next few months Andre tried unsuccessfully to get Elsa to go out with him, but she declined each time. They always flocked to each other at parties as they had the same sense of propriety and Andre Jacqout got along splendidly with Armina when Elsa finally consented to introduce the two.

After putting him off for a good year and a half Elsa finally gave in and attended the opera with him if only to get Maria off her case. One night at the opera led to another and another and before Elsa knew it she was doing something with Andre at least once or twice a week.

Richard was nearly three years old by the time May of 1945 came around. Elsa had agreed to celebrate V-day with Andre over dinner on the terrace at the plantation. During the day she had taken Richard and Armina to the von Trapp's where games and fun was enjoyed by all. Armina begged to stay the night, as she and Marta had become fast friends. The day had all but worn poor Richard out and he was in bed by the time Andre arrived. Hilda had prepared dinner but in a common act of generosity by Elsa she gave the girl the night off to celebrate.

Rosalind and Doreen had decided to be adventurous and take a scenic train ride through Switzerland. Elsa thought perhaps Doreen was glad to get away, as she and Elsa had been quarreling non stop since Andre entered their lives. Each time Elsa looked at Charles' mother she felt so empty she often physically put a hand on her stomach to try and make the feeling go away.

Andre and Elsa enjoyed a quite and pleasant dinner on the terrace before they turned their chairs toward the mountains and looked up at the stars. Elsa could not help her heart from wishing it was Charles with her and not Andre.

"What are you thinking Elsa?" Andre asked, as he sat rigidly in his chair.

"I'm thinking how wonderful it is that the war is finally over," Elsa lied in response.

"The war is over, now thing may finally begin settling down," Andre said. Another long silence erupted before Andre stood and held out his hand.

"Would you care to take a stroll around the gardens?" He asked.

Elsa smiled faintly and took his arm. He led her down the garden path toward the largest pines on the plantation. There was a white bench underneath the majesty of the trees a place Elsa and Charles often visited. Elsa sat on the bench and inhaled the fresh pine air. She did not think she could come to love any place as much as her home in Vienna but she had been wrong. Everything about the plantation reminded her of Charles even the smell.

"Elsa," Andre said and he lowered himself to one knee before her. She straightened her back and narrowed her eyes.

"Elsa, this is such a beautiful and perfect night. You are beautiful and perfect, my darling. We've been seeing each other for a long time now and I love your children as my own. I love you too, Elsa, surely you must know that by now. I wonder if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife," Andre said, and from within his left pocket he pulled out a lovely diamond ring.

Elsa's heart was aching and she didn't know why. Doreen wasn't even there and the feeling still was. Elsa enjoyed spending time with Andre, true, but she had never before even considered marrying him. The thought was not altogether repulsive to her. After all he was attractive, rich, and from his actions in the past year, quite in love with her. He was good for her too and the children liked him.

"Andre, I've never even thought about marrying you," she said. Andre rose from his knee and sat on the bench next to Elsa, taking her hands in his.

"I could make you happy Elsa, I know I could," he said.

Elsa pulled her hands away and used her cane to hoist herself up. She took a few steps away from Andre and then turned around to face him.

"You know I could never love you the way you want me to," Elsa began, "My heart belongs to Charles and it always will."

Andre stood up and walked over to Elsa. He took her hands again and she felt uncomfortable in his grasp.

"But you do care for me. That is all I need Elsa," Andre said.

He pulled her close to him and tried to kiss her but Elsa pushed away from him. In her heart she knew Charles was alive and this situation felt too much like she was cheating on him. Andre let her go and let out an angry sigh.

"Your husband has been dead for three years Elsa. You must face the fact. He's not coming back. I offer you a chance for a new life. Would you give up the chance of a real life with me for the fading memory of your dead husband? You know where to find me when you decide," Andre said and left Elsa in the garden.

She sat on the bench and put a hand to her forehead. She did not know what to do. For Armina and Richard growing up with Andre for a father was better than growing up with no father at all, wasn't it? With Charles gone the plantation was becoming more run down by the day, Andre would bring it back to life again. Elsa sat there for a good part of the night agonizing over what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay folks, here is the very last chapter. I have to sing 'My Favorite Things' right now because I'm feeling sad...single tear... _

_Marauder1, cremated affection, and stoneygem thank you so much for being my loyal readers! (And Megan too) I really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! I hope I've entertained you and done justice to the classic TSOM characters!_

_Before you read the last chapter I just wanted to mention, because I forgot earlier, that I think Eleanor Parker who plays the Baroness is a fantastic actress and so underrated (it goes without saying I think Julie Andrews is fantastic too). If you haven't seen 'The Naked Jungle' with Parker and Charlton Heston you should go rent it right now! With that said, enjoy the ending of Second Chances! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, Maria, Georg, the Baroness, the real von Trapp's or any of the other brilliant Rogers and Hammerstein characters. _

Maria:

"I can't say I'm shocked Elsa," Liesl said. Maria nodded in agreement. Both she and her daughter knew of Andre's intentions from the beginning. Elsa took a sip of her tea as she watched Katrina and Richard play on the terrace.

"It's a surprise to me," Elsa told them.

Maria sighed and looked at her daughter. The two of them had given up hope on Charles' safe return long ago. Maria admired Elsa for holding on to the memory of her husband, for the von Trapp's missed him too, but Maria did not want to see her friend give up happiness for a memory.

"Andre is a good man," Liesl said, "And he likes your children."

"I know, Liesl," Elsa sadly replied, "But tell me, if either of your husbands died, would you remarry?"

Maria exchanged a guilty glance with Liesl. Liesl scooted forward in her chair and lifted her chin.

"Yes, I think I would," Liesl said, "But you can't know until you're put in that situation, which I hope I never am."

"You're young," Elsa reasoned and turned her glance on Maria.

"I wouldn't remarry," Maria replied slowly, "but as Liesl says you can't know until you're faced with the situation."

Elsa sighed and stood up. Maria could tell she had received little sleep the past week since she had been contemplating how to answer Andre.

"Elsa," Maria asked softly, "what does your heart tell you? I found that listening to your heart is always the best way to make decisions."

Elsa looked down for a moment and when she brought her eyes back up to meet Maria there was something in them Maria had never seen before. A stern unshakable determination and wisdom danced in Elsa's eyes.

"My heart tells me Charles is still alive," Elsa said. Liesl turned her head in surprise at Elsa's words but Maria merely nodded.

"Then," Maria replied, "You have your answer."

"Telling him will not be easy," Elsa mused, "And if people ever talked about me before, hah, this will send them through the roof."

Elsa:

Another week passed before Elsa sent for Andre to give him an answer. When she came upon him in the foyer he was waiting patiently, confidence emanating from his being. He was proud like Charles, but in a different way. He had probably never experienced the type of rejection that Elsa was about to give him. When Charles proposed he had expected a rejection, Elsa thought with a smile, Andre was expecting anything but rejection.

"Elsa," he said when he saw her, "How lovely you look today." He kissed Elsa lightly on the cheek and she led him to the den. She gestured for him to sit on the sofa and took a deep breath before giving him the bad news.

"I am sorry, Andre," Elsa said delicately. Andre looked angry, dejected and resigned all at the same time. He dropped his head and didn't look at her.

"It's funny really," Elsa began, trying to ease Andre's injured pride, "You are everything I ever thought I wanted in a husband. You're handsome, rich, charming and marrying you would make me the envy of every woman of rank in Europe."

When Andre still did not look up at her she sat next to him on the sofa.

"Then why not marry me?" He asked, although his eyes where on the ground.

"Those are all the wrong reasons, Andre. I just don't love you and I think, after you've had time to reflect, you'll discover you never really loved me either," Elsa explained, her voice gentle. Abruptly Andre took Elsa's hands and finally made eye contact with her.

"How can you say that Elsa? I am desperate with love for you," he said through his French accent. Elsa lifted an eyebrow with skepticism.

"You are desperate to marry someone that would fit into your world, that isn't me anymore," Elsa replied. Andre let go of Elsa's hands.

"I can see I'm wasting my breath," he said with anger in his tone. Elsa watched him pace the floor and he became more outraged with each step.

"I will tell you something. A cold and empty memory of a past love will not bring you comfort on cold and empty nights nor will it be a father figure to your children," Andre said his voice cold and harsh. Elsa straightened her back.

"That," Elsa said as she rose led Andre to the door, "is my concern, not yours."

When they reached the door Andre pressed his lips to her hand; "I suppose you'll be my empty memory now. I will cherish it always. Goodbye foolish Elsa Schraeder Jackson, woman who throws away happiness with both hands."

He turned and walked out of the house. Elsa felt a single tear work its way down her cheek. She was not sad Andre was going, nor was she broken hearted at his departure. She let the tear fall because the children would now be fatherless due to her own selfish stubbornness. Her only consolation was that Richard and Armina had a large family, even if it had no father. They had two grandmothers, Rosalind and Doreen, two aunts, Maria and Liesl, an Uncle Max, an Uncle Georg and an Uncle Jeof, and a number of cousins by the name of von Trapp. Elsa was amazed that her children could be surrounded by so much family when Elsa had started with an empty house only five years ago.

Andre was wrong about Elsa being lonely. She would always have the people she now considered her family, although, she had to admit the loneliness did get to her. Andre did not take her out anymore and as full as her life was she missed Charles with a sharp pain she thought would never fade.

Only a few moments after Andre left did Doreen enter the living room, where Elsa was standing near the French doors looking out into the sun.

"Was that the French kanoodler that just left?" Doreen asked. Elsa was not sure what 'kanoodler' meant but she was sure it was a derogatory American term for a man who sweet talks women.

Elsa nodded and inhaled deeply as she let the bright rays of the sun soak in through the white curtains. Doree'sn tiny hard legs stepped closer to Elsa and she leisurely sat on the arm of the sofa the way Charles often had.

"He won't be coming back will he?" Doreen asked, her voice nearly hinting at amusement. Elsa simply shook her head slowly from side to side and continued to look out the window. Meeting the disapproving gaze of mother of Charles Jackson was not something Elsa could bring herself to face at that moment.

"I'm surprised at you," Doreen began, "Why not marry him? I assume he asked you."

Elsa let the curtains fall back against the window. She felt composed enough now to look at Doreen but she dared not speech for fear of hearing the hard edged words of her mother-in-law. Elsa studied Doreen's expressionless face before she lowered her eyes and began to leave the room. Just before Elsa reached the threshold of the living room, Doreen spoke again.

"You think my son is still alive, don't you?" Doreen asked, although her tone made the statement sound like a well known fact. Elsa inhaled and for the first time lost her temper as she turned to face Charles' mother.

"Yes, I think he's still alive. Why not call me foolish, and selfish, and…and an unfit mother to allow my children to grow up without a father figure? Since you've been here I've tried to be kind to you, I've tired to get along with you and show you that Charles means more to me than…" Elsa trailed off as she felt a hard lump in her throat. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Doreen.

"I'm sorry I can never entirely meet with your approval, but I am who I am, and like it or not your son loves me and no amount of torture or disapproval from you is going to change that," Elsa finished.

Elsa nearly fainted when Doreen reacted to her words with a pleased smile. Doreen rose from the chair, walked over to Elsa and put her callused, hard hands on Elsa's arm.

"I know he's alive, too, and I know he will come back to you," Doreen said, her voice softer than Elsa had ever heard it. The words pushed the tears Elsa was fighting back over and she quickly turned her head away from Doreen. To Elsa's great surprise Doreen hugged her tightly and then quickly exited the room.

Despite the comfort that Doreen offered Elsa in the following weeks, the Baroness could not get out from under the dark cloud that constantly hung in her thoughts. What if Charles was dead? He had been gone for three years. The tiny glimmer of hope Elsa held onto was being engulfed by darkness with each passing day.

Aunt Rosalind, nearing her seventy ninth birthday, picked up on Elsa damped spirits. The von Trapp's had journeyed to the plantation to spend the day. The entire family had left for a hike except Rosalind, Doreen, Liesl and Elsa who stayed home to watch Katrina and Richard.

"I do pity you my dear girl," Rosalind said, causing both Elsa and Liesl to look up from their work. Liesl was working on the decorations for the hospital bizarre while Elsa was working to figure out the different booth arrangements.

"My Richard died when I was sixty nine, and I had forty eight good years with him. You are too young to end up an old widow like me. Of course, you are a bit more attractive than I was when I lost my husband, but not by much mind you," Rosalind explained. Elsa smirked and looked over at Liesl who was trying not to laugh.

"Thank you," Elsa said flatly.

"Don't mention it," Rosalind replied. At this Liesl did giggle and somewhere in the background Elsa heard the doorbell ring.

"Do you think they are back from the picnic already?" Liesl asked.

Elsa gave her an unsure look and refocused her attention on the booth map. Rosalind dosed off in the chair and Liesl and Doreen began a discussion as each worked on a part of the decorations. Elsa thought she saw someone walk up to the doorway.

"Who's that?" she heard Katrina asked Richard. After finishing the last row of booth's she looked up.

There in the doorway was Charles Jackson. He was leaning casually against the doorframe intently watching Richard and Katrina playing on the floor. For a moment Elsa thought she had lost her mind. She was seeing ghosts and imagining things. Charles brought his gaze from the children to rest on Elsa. She tried to catch her breath but she was afraid if she moved or breathed Charles would disappear.

"He's beautiful, seems he got your looks after all," Charles said. Rosalind snapped awake so fast that little Princess on her lap yelped and landed with a splat on the floor. Liesl and Doreen both snapped their heads over their shoulders toward the doorway.

"Charles," Elsa said barely above a whisper.

She got to her feet and before she could move any further Charles had closed the gap between them. Elsa was in his arms once again, being showered with kisses as tears flowed. The Baroness didn't care if she was making a spectacle of herself, her husband was alive and home.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again," Elsa cried into Charles' shoulder.

"We have a son," he replied softly.

"And a daughter," Elsa added as she pulled away from Charles. She felt his face between her hands to make sure he was real.

"I know," he answered.

"You know, how do you know?" Elsa asked, regaining some of her composure and brushing her tears away. Charles grabbed her hands and kissed them before he turned to Aunt Rose.

"Rosalind I'm so glad to see you," he said and kissed her cheek all the while not letting go of Elsa's hand. Elsa was glad he held onto her she still could not believe he was real.

"I kept an eye on her just like you said," Rosalind replied, her thin lips stretching into the biggest smile Elsa and ever seen her give. Charles bowed.

"My compliments on a fine job," he said.

Liesl jumped up from the table and threw her arms around Charles.

"Liesl, hello," he said. He laughed and Liesl did too. Liesl sat down again and Elsa watched Charles' reaction as he saw his mother for the first time.

"Hello son," Doreen said in that familiar flat sarcastic nasal tone. Doreen no longer fooled Elsa, for the Baroness saw the tears filling her mother-in-law's eyes. Charles said nothing but released Elsa's hand and walked over to his mother. They looked at each other for a few long moments.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Doreen said, her voice nearly cracking. Charles' huge arms encompassed his tiny mother and there was not a dry eye among the woman in the house. Even Rosalind quickly put a handkerchief to brush something away.

"I got something in my eye," Rose insisted when Elsa looked at her with a knowing smile.

Charles released his mother.

"My boy," Doreen said as she put a hand to her son's cheek, "I was a stubborn old cow, and I'm sorry for it. I never thought I could like your wife as much as I do now. These last years would have been miserable without her and her family." Doreen had to blink away her own tears. Charles smiled at his mother as Rosalind's shaky hand latched onto Doreen's.

"We feel the same about having you here," Rosalind said to Doreen, in a rare moment of gentle kindness.

"You're mother never doubted you were alive," Elsa told Charles taking his hand once again.

"Neither did you," Doreen responded. "Where were you, Charley?"

Charles sighed heavily and moved around Elsa and sat in her chair. He pulled Elsa down on to the chair with him with his arms around her waist. His deep brow wrinkled and his face became dark and unreadable.

"I was at a prison camp that was only liberated a few weeks ago," he said his voice as dark as his expression. Elsa had experienced the horrors of war first hand and she knew by Charles look he was deeply affected by whatever had happened to him. After a moment his face brightened, though, and Elsa was glad to save consoling him on the things he gone through for later.

"I was going to send to you word but I decided instead to save my money to get home as quickly as I could. I walked all the way here from the train station," Charles said. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief that Charles really was home to stay.

"They gave me your letters, Elsa, when they freed us. I read the mountains of your writing on the train ride home. I know everything that has happened. I even know about Andre from the station attendant. It appears your rejection of him turned a few heads," Charles said with a teasing wink. Elsa straightened her back and was about to comment rudely back to him when she saw Richard on the floor.

"Come, meet your son," Elsa said and led him by the hand. She bent down and scooped Richard off of the floor.

"Richard, this is your father," Elsa said and she could tell Richard was digesting the information. He stuck out a tiny finger and pointed at Charles.

"Mine?" Richard asked suspiciously and Elsa nodded. Richard thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"He's tall," Richard said. Charles reached out and took his son from Elsa. She watched their first interaction with more joy than she thought was humanly possible. The Baroness was not a woman who cried often in public but this was an exception.

"Charles," Elsa began, stepping toward him, "If I ever do something so foolish again as to not tell you, you have my permission to throw me in the lake."

Charles gave his loud laugh and Richard smiled and clapped at the sound of it. The loud laugh of Charles chased away any remnant of Elsa's aching heart.

"Richard, I want you to remember that for papa," Charles said. Richard smiled and shook his head but seemed more interested in getting back to playing blocks with Katrina. Elsa knew her son well enough to understand the boy would come around eventually, after he finished the important business of helping Katrina make a tower.

Elsa could tell Charles reluctantly put his son back on the ground and watched him run back over to help Katrina. The sadness at being parted from the boy only lasted a moment as Charles looked at Elsa and took her hand again.

"I…I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Elsa, I…" Charles said slowly and with difficulty. It was the first time since she had known him that Elsa ever heard him stumble over his words. She was quick to interrupt him. She put her fingers over his lips and shook her head.

"Charles, don't, please don't. You have nothing to apologize for. You once said we are both too stubborn for our own good, and you were right. Let's not talk about the past, you are home, we are a family again, that's all that matters now," Elsa said. Charles smiled and nodded with relief. Elsa saw Charles narrow his eyes and then look down toward the floor. When she looked down she saw Richard tugging on his father's pant leg and holding up a block with the letter 'S' on it.

"Do you want to help us?" the boy asked. Elsa smiled widely and lifted an eyebrow when Charles grinned at her.

"Of course, if you show me what to do," Charles said. Richard nodded very professionally and led his father to the play area. Elsa didn't think she had ever been as happy as she was at that moment. Life was so hopeless only moments ago and now it seemed as if nothing terrible could ever happen again.

Of course, life has a way of being bittersweet and harsh at times. Not long after Charles return Rosalind's dog Princess passed away. The strain of living without the pup must have been too much for Rose because she followed soon after much to the sadness of all. Life for the Jackson's had its good moments too. Armina grew to love Charles as her father so fast Elsa could hardly believe it. Despite violent mood swings brought on by his years in the prison camp, Charles was a wonderful father.

Elsa was washing her hands under the kitchen faucet one day not long after Rosalind's funeral when she glanced outside the window and saw Charles kneeling on the ground. Gretl, Katrina, and Richard were all intently looking at something on the ground which Charles was pointing at. Elsa lifted an eyebrow in amusement and wondered what he was up to. She left the kitchen and went to the large bay windows to get a better look.

Charles stood up and disappeared around the house but the three children continued to look at the ground. Suddenly, Gretl jumped up and ran off. Elsa was shocked at first but as soon as the hidden sprinkler came on and sprayed Katrina and Richard Elsa knew why Gretl ran. Richard and Katrina screamed and laughed as they ran away from the sprinkler Charles had turned on.

The Baroness smirked and was about to get upset when the tiniest giggle escaped. Her husband was a trickster and she could hear his booming laugh from around the side of the house. He certainly had amused himself. As it does, life went on with joys and sorrows but for Elsa it was mostly joys.

Years and years after Charles' return Elsa had what she thought was one of the many great laughs of her life. Georg and Maria were visiting in preparation for Katrina's wedding. Liesl and Jeof had just left to get some last minute items from town.

Maria was sipping her tea when she suddenly put down her glass and placed a wrinkled hand on her aged but still lovely face. Elsa grabbed Charles' arm and gestured for him to look at Maria, whose eyes were wide.

"Do you realize Elsa," Maria began, "That after Richard and Katrina's wedding tomorrow I will be your son's grandmother-in-law?"

Elsa, Georg, and Charles stared at one another and burst into laughter.

_The end. Thanks for reading and reviewing and remember to climb every mountain!_


End file.
